Brothers to the End
by Sapper215
Summary: After years of avoiding it, two men return home to reforge bonds and start a new life. But the road will be long and difficult and they will have to rely on those closest to them and each other to make it through. NaruIno SasSaku other pairings
1. The Slashed Hitiai-ite UD

**Hello everyone! I am back from the grave! now im sure you are all wondering what the hell is going on, where I've been, or you have completely forgotten. well for those of you are still here im back, things are slowed down, and i can resume. Now for now im cleaning up previouse chapters and putting this story back on track. so it would behoove of you to reread previous chapters when there is an update because i will be adding and cutting content and making plots clearer. All up dated chapters will be marked with a *.**

Brothers to the End

It was a hole in the wall, no correction it was a hole within the hole in the wall. He smirked as he studied the old building. Slowly shifting is gaze from one broken feature to another, as he studied the building before him. Its front was a mix of different colors ranging from blue to purple to red, evident of the many paint jobs over the years, each faded layer submitting to the layer placed on top of it until it was just a mass of something that resembled an old grey. Or was it brown? Hell with so many colors he couldn't tell. Next came the windows, most had been broken out most likely caused by some unlucky man being thrown through them. The one that were still intact were covered with so much dust in grime that it was impossible to see anything but the dull glow of the lights inside. Last was the sign, hanging by a thread from the center of the building, its faded black background blended in with the rest of the colors so well that it was almost easy to miss, if not for the slightly brighter red outline and lettering. _The Slashed Hitiai-ite, _he read chuckling to himself, almost seems appropriate, seeing how this was a bar for missing-nin only, at least that was what he was told.

It was operated by man claiming to be a missing-nin himself. He had decided that even those who forsaken their village deserved some peace and escape from the daily struggles they faced, from the hunter-nin to the bounties placed on their head, their life could be quite chaotic. And to make sure they had this escape, the place had a powerful genjustu placed on it to give it the appearance of an old warehouse which could only be dispelled by the one who placed it in the first place, making impossible to find. Which is why they had to come to you, the owner had paid some of the local urchins to hang out by the gates to the town and to mill in with the people on the streets, looking for those with the slashed Hitiai-ite and out of place. When they found one, they would simple walk up and tell them they knew a place where they could be at peace and free from the troubles of the world for a moment. Then they would hand them a small coin, saying it would lead them there, then once they arrived give it to the man at the door who would let them in. It was clever really, hidden from the hunter-nins and bounty hunters. Plus the fact that it was filled with very angry and even deadlier shinobi, so the only people who went in there to try and start trouble were the ones who had a death wish.

The man walked up the building, tossing the coin the man at the door before stepping inside.

"Don't start trouble, if you know what's good for you," was all the man had to say.

The other man simply stared him down with cold onyx colored eyes, causing the man at the door to take a step back, before nodding and continuing in.

The man stood in the door, surveying the room looking from person to person, drawing some scowls in the process. He was imposing figure, standing a little over six foot, his pitch black hair was tied into a ponytail, that reached down to the top of his shoulder blades. His bangs came down on either side of his face. On his head he had a Konoha Hitiai-ite with a slash through the middle. He wore a dark blue t-shirt with sleeves that came down to mid bicep over this he wore a purple flak jacket with a hole over the heart, where he had impaled the previous owner with a kunai. The rest of his arms were covered in bandages that were wrapped down to his fingers leaving the tips exposed. He wore black cargo pants with a kunai holster strapped to his leg and shinobi sandals. At his waste he wore a black belt that held his equipment pack and shuriken holster. At his side was the katana from when he trained under snake. Over all this he wore a black cloak with a deep hood, on the back was a fan shaped emblem and the kanji for "Brother" in white.

The man glanced around the room, giving the impression that he was looking for someone. He grimaced as the air, heavy with cigarette smoke burned his eyes. After a few more sweeps he spotted the man he was searching for. He was seated up at the bar, on the other side with his back towards him. The man frowned, knowing the man at the bar was probably drunk off his ass again. As the man advanced towards the bar he saw the other man reach up and untie his Hitiai-ite from his bicep and tie it around what looked to be the general vicinity of his eyes. He frowned again this, this was not good. He only covered his eyes after he used their ability or when they acted up, and they only acted up when his emotions started to get the best of him. This was always a bad experience for both of them, usually involving the one subduing the other. And after traveling with him, he knew that pairing this with alcohol always made it worse.

The man reached the bar and took the empty seat next his companion. He turned and looked over at the other man. His eyes were definitely covered, the imminent sign that something was troubling him. He looked over at the bar and saw the half empty bottle and small glass sitting in front of the other man. The man sighed as he saw the sake bottle, but then after taking a second look he realized that it wasn't sake. The bottle was square, not round like a regular sake bottle and was labeled in a language he couldn't read. Looking in the bottle he saw the brown liquid.

"_Now what did he find to drink?" _the man wondered as he looked over at his partner.

His covered eyes seem to gaze out in to nothing or from what he could tell was nothing. The slashed Konoha Hitiai-ite covered his normal cerulean eyes; on his face was whisker like scars. His unruly blond fell down over his face, almost covering his forehead and eyes and the tattoo he had in black ink, it was the kanji for "Demon". The rest of his hair grew down to the middle of his back, with several ties placed at random intervals to try and hold the sloppy ponytail. He wore a black sleeveless shirt with mesh fishnet underneath. His arms were bare, with a kanji tattoo on his right bicep that read "Wasteland." He had black fingerless gloves on with a metal plate in the back of his hand. He wore black cargo pants like the other man but with a burnt orange line running down the outside with a kunai holster strapped to his leg. On his feet were black shinobi sandals. At his waste was a black belt that carried his equipment pouch and shuriken holster. Over this he wore a hooded cloak like his companion, but with the sleeves ripped off at the shoulders. On the back on the back was a red and black swirl and the kanji for "End" in white.

The man stared at his blond friend for a minute, contemplating on whether or not he should break him from his trance, but his thoughts were stopped short when his friend turned and looked at him, his covered gaze meeting his own. It was had an unsettling effect how accurate his friend could be when his eyes were covered. Before he could say anything the blond spoke up.

"Teme", was his only word before turning back to the bar.

"Dobe" was the man's reply as he continued to study the blond.

"Finally decided to join me ey," the blond said, "here pour yourself a drink," he said as he pushed the square bottle towards his friend.

"What is it?" the man said as he sniffed the bottle, the smell caused him to cringe.

"The bar keep said its imported from another continent. Apparently it's called whiskey, its pretty good too but burns like a son of a bitch though." The blond said before taking another shot.

The black haired man simply scowled as he poured himself a shot in to one of the small glasses. Downing it he cringed even more before coughing a bit trying to keep the hard alcohol down. This earned him a chuckle from the blond.

"You weren't lying about the burn," the black haired man said as he set the glass down, "But I think I'm good with one for now." As he pushed the bottle away.

The blond smirked; "Pussy" was his only reply as he poured himself another.

The black haired man simply shook his head before turning back to the blond. "I see your eyes are acting up."

The blond merely grunted before staring off into space.

"What's on your mind Dobe," the man asked while watching his companion, "and don't say nothing. Your eyes are covered, and that only happens when you're bothered by something important or after a fight."

The blond continued to stare ahead acting oblivious to his friends question he shifted his gaze down before speaking, " What's gonna happen when we go back." His voice was low and soft, the worry evident in every syllable, "what's gonna happen when we go home Sasuke?"

Sasuke simply stared ahead, thinking about what he should say, seeing his friend was obviously worried, he only called him by his name when he was troubled and looking for answers or reassurance or when the situation was serious. He stayed silent for a few more seconds before answering. "I don't know Naruto, I honestly don't know.

"Figured as much" he stated as he finished of the bottle, before lowering his gaze again. Sasuke only called him that when he was serious or at time like this when he knew that Naruto needed an honest answer.

Sasuke started to speak before being cut off, "I'm tired Sasuke," was all the blond said for a moment, letting Sasuke contemplate what he had said.

"I'm tired of running," Sasuke could hear the weariness in his voice, "tired of all the fighting and killing." Naruto seemed to age with every word, as they took years of his life," I just want to be at peace…to forget."

"Naruto," Sasuke said before turning back to the blond, "Whatever happens, well face it together. That's what brothers do." He claimed as he held out his hand, "brothers to the end?"

The blond looked at him for a second before letting a smile tug at his lips. "Hai," he stated as reached out to grab the others hand, "brothers to the end."

Sasuke paid his friends tab for the whiskey, before helping him up to leave the bar.

"We better get some rest, we have a long hike back to Konoha," Sasuke said as they exited the bar.

"Hai," replied the blond as they stepped outside. With that they donned their hoods and headed to the down the dingy back streets, before fading into the night."

**You know the drill R&R**


	2. All Roads Lead to Home UD

**Second chapter is revised, only minor updates **

Sunlight streamed through the dusty windows, casting dirty rays around the room. As the sun rose, the rays of light slowly made their way to a blond head. At some point during the night his head band had come undone, exposing his eyes to the suns vindictive light. Naruto groaned and slowly blinked his eyes, adjusting them to the light.

" Well shit," he mumbled as he slowly started to get his bearings, rubbing the sleep from his eyes he slowly sat up "Fuck!" he growled as he clutched the sides of "_That was a bad idea,"_ He moaned. He held his head as he flopped back down on his bed "Mother fucker," he hissed as the sudden flop caused the throbbing in his skull to spike. "_Even worse idea," _He thought as he rubbed his temples trying to ease the pain.

"Are you just gonna lay there all day dumbshit or you gonna get dressed?" The raven haired man said as he sat on the bed on the other side of the room.

"Fuck off Teme," the blond snapped before gently sitting back up, "you're just butt-hurt cause you can't handle booze like me."

"Sorry to disappointed you Dobe, but I couldn't really care less how well you can _handle_ your booze," he replied, adding an extra dose of sarcasm to the word handle, "I just don't know what the fuck your bitching about, you know without the foxes healing powers, alcohol hits you hard, just like a normal person."

"I know, I know" Naruto growled as he started to gather his gear up off the floor, "I just forget sometimes."

"Uh huh, right," Sasuke snorted as he started to rewrap his arms, covering gnarled burns that seemed to flare up from his hands, Sasuke tensed, catching Naruto looking at his forearms, regret flooding his eyes. Sasuke quickly finished the last few wraps before drawing the blonds attention away,

" You always seem to forget, Honestly I don't know why you do this to yourself." he said as he threw the blond a bottle of water.

"It's hard to explain Sasuke," he said as pulled his sandals.

Sasuke stiffened as heard his name again, something was really troubling his blond friend, "_It seems like the closer we get to the village the more withdrawn he becomes," _he thought as he studied his friends movements. The once energetic blond, who was always ready to roll, now moved slowly as if a great weight had been placed on his shoulders, his drinking had slowly gone downhill too, once he used drink to have fun and enjoy himself, now it was as if he drank to just to release the pressure on him, if only for a moment.

"Well no reason to stay here any than longer than we need to, let's go." Sasuke said as he put on is cloak and donned the hood.

"Hai, might as well get out of this god forsaken village," Naruto said as he copied is partners movements. With that the two men left their room and headed towards of the gate the small village.

"_Leaving one god forsaken village for another," _Naruto thought glumly as he pulled up his hood, and followed Sasuke out the gates.

_ **Konoha **

"Damn paper work, every time I get some done you bring more in!" a blond with a bad temper and even shorter fuse growled as a woman with straight black hair sat another stack of papers on her desk.

"I'm sorry Tsunade-sama, but it not my fault your job requires you to do this," she replied as she avoided the fiery blonds gaze.

"Hai Shizune, I'm sorry, it's not your fault and I shouldn't have snapped at you." Tsunade said as she pulled a sake bottle out from under desk, "This job just tests me from time to time."

"Hai Tsunade-sama it's alright," Shizune replied as she turned back to the blond, "Tsunade-sama! You know what I said about drinking while at wo-"

Shizune was cut off as an ANBU with a rat mask appeared in-between the Hokage and her assistant.

Hokage-sama, I'm sorry to interrupt but the report just came from one of our out posts on the border," Rat said as he tried to regain his breath, it was obvious that he had traveled a great distance at very fast pace.

"Please Rat, catch your breath, your message is no good if I can't understand it." The Hokage replied as she took a swig of sake.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Rat replied slowed his breathing, "The report from out post 224 has come in, it's been confirmed that the army from Kumo as just crossed the border in to Fire Nation and is heading towards Konoha as we speak."

The sake she had been drinking was promptly spit all over the piles of paper work as the Hokage sputtered trying to fine the right words.

"What!" she screeched, cause Rat and Shizune to flinch.

"Hai Hokage-sama, it seems like those weren't rumors after all," the ANBU replied wiping the sake of his mask.

The Hokage simply sat there for a minute, fuming at the new information she had received, after a few more seconds she snapped out of it and started barking orders.

"Rat mobilize all ANBU, Jonin, and Chunnin and their squads, tell them to prepare the village defenses and get ready for the attack. Shizune!" she snapped causing the woman to jump "ready all the available Genin and any other available shinobi and have them escort the civilians to the shelters, then instruct them to join the rest of the shinobi on the defense.

"Hai!" they both exclaimed before disappearing into a cloud of smoke.

Tsunade turned and looked out the window, "_If it's not one thing, it's another, first Orochimaru, and now Kumo. Can't Konoha catch a break? And our strength isn't up to 100 percent yet." _she thought as she took another swig of sake letting the cool liquid calm her nerves, as she watch the sun rise over Konoha as it looked like what could be the villages last peaceful sunrise, "_It looks like our darkest hour is upon us." _ Tsunade finished the bottle before turning back to the desk full of papers. "_This is going to be a long day._


	3. To Each His Own Battle UD

**Revised Chapter 3. Minor updates. more on the way**

The two men walked side by side in and comfortable silence. At first it worried Sasuke when Naruto started to grow quieter and quieter. As if with every step closer to Konoha, he put up another wall. At first the blond talked his ear off, trying to catch up and reform some of the bonds that were broken in the years apart. This annoyed him at first, but now he was grateful, all the talking had caused him to come out of his shell and be more social.

They had talked about everything they could think of, from their pasts, to likes and dislikes, to even their feelings for their team mate. Naruto had made him realize that Sakuras feelings for him were more than just a simple fan girl crush, but actual love. With this new view on her, he could feel his feelings for her growing stronger. But he also knew of his friends very real love for her too, and had told himself not to come between him and their pink haired teammate, he owed the blond that much

But now Naruto was quiet, unnaturally quiet. He only spoke when spoken too, and when it was important. If their travels were uneventful, he would go days without speaking. Forcing Sasuke to handle all their affairs, it was almost as if their roles switched, with Sasuke talking all the time, trying to get something out of the blond.

Sasuke glanced over at the blond, watching him as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes, "Dobe those things are gonna kill you one of these days."

Naruto just grunted before pulling out his lighter, "We all die sometime, what's a few less years," he replied as he light the cig and to a drag, " Makes no difference to me how much time I have."

The blond took another drag before putting his hands in his pockets and his head down, signaling that the conversation was over. Sasuke just sighed before turning back to his own thoughts, he had learned how to read his friend and knew when it was useless to try and pry any more of the conversation out of him.

"_Naruto, what's going inside your head, what's causing this," _Sasuke silently pleaded, before speaking up, "Naruto if you need to talk about anything, I'll listen."

"It's nothing I can't handle Sasuke, don't worry about me." Was the only reply he got, with that Naruto withdrew inside himself, battle whatever demons were raging in his head.

That night they made camp, settling down in a small clearing a few hundred meters off the main road. They had crossed the border into fire country earlier that day so were able to build a fire ad have a hot meal, without the danger of shinobi from the other nations showing up and picking a fight.

Naruto stared into the fire, watching the flames dance. He held is cloak in his hands, tracing the red and black swirl with his finger. "_village hidden in the whirlpools." _He thought to himself before grimacing. He new the origins of his last name, new that the Uzumaki clan was a prominent clan in the village, and that the Konoha nin wore the swirl as a sign of friendship and remembrance for the fallen village and clan. "_Yet they treat me, the only survivor living in Konoha, like dirt. What away to honor your friendship with my fallen clan." _Naruto spat in his mind, with that he ripped the swirl off, looking at it one more time in disgust he threw in to the waiting flames. "_Fitting end to another hypocritical political stance of a corrupt village." _ He thought as he watched the camp fire eat away the last of the swirl. With that he tied his Hitiai-ite over his eyes and leaned back to try and catch some sleep. Slowly he drifted off, feeling the all too familiar feeling of another piece of him dying, eaten up in the flames that were slowly consuming what was left of his sanity.

Sasuke silently watched out of one eye from the other side of the fire. Naruto had obviously thought he had fallen asleep, not even glancing in his direction during what looked like another emotional battle. As Sasuke rolled over to try and fall back asleep, he could only think and try to make sense of what his blond friend had done."_ Naruto, what is causing this pain, what battle are you trying to win, and why are trying to do it alone."_

Tsunade watch the sun set over the tree line. Sighing, she turned to leave the wall and head back to her office, "_I need a drink," _she thought to herself, but it had to wait, she still needed to rejoin the clan heads in the council chambers and finish their battle strategies for the coming days. They still needed to decide what plan of action to take. Should they meet the enemy before they reached the gates, or hold their position and try to defend themselves.

She grimaced as she reached the tower; even from where she was standing she could hear the clan heads arguing over what to do. "_ Its time to settle this," _ as she climbed the stairs to the council chambers, "_We are out of time, we need to decide tonight."_

"Silence!" she thundered as she entered the room, all the heads fell silent. "We must decide on our plan of action tonight, and to do so we will need to have some order in this meeting." She smirked at all of the agreeing nods. "Now we have come to the conclusion that there are two favored plans of action here, meeting them head on or holding and defending ourselves." Tsunade glance around the room making sure she had everyone's attention before continuing, " Now I will allow the supports for each side to say their piece before deciding on what to do."

With that the clan heads turned and talked amongst themselves before a member of the civilian council stood. After a few more seconds he cleared his throat, "Hokage-sama, we believe the best course of action is to take the fight to the enemy, waiting for them to come to us would be considered suicide. Think of all the lives you will be endangering if we simply sit in wait." With that he sat back down as the rest of his side started to talk amongst themselves again.

With the Hokage nodded before turning to their opposition, "And what is your reasoning" she stated before giving them the floor.

With that Shikaku Nara stood up, "Tsunade-sama, after our previous engagements, our strength is not what it used to be. If we send out a force to assault them it will place an even bigger risk on the village. This attack is obviously been planned for some time, so they are most likely prepared for most if not all contingencies. If our attacking force were too be defeated, then the village would be at Kumos mercy. And even if we left some behind to defend the village, they would be no match for an entire army. Our best chance for survival would be to hold here, where we have all our assets at our disposal, and where our strength will be at its fullest, not split in two." With that he sat down and looked back to the other side of the room.

The civilians started to get loud again, but Tsunade silenced them by raising her hand. "I agree with Shikaku, our best chance will be if make our stand here at the village walls" She looked over at the civilian side with an icy stare," so I have decided that this is the plan we will implement. This is no longer up for debate. Now we will concentrate on trying to figure out the best way for this to work. You full cooperation is expect." With that she began the discussion on how to best prepare the village, settling things like where to place squads, on what defenses they would erect.

With that the sunset, covering the village in darkness. Everyone knew what the next day would bring, that the once small window of peace would be shattered, and the village would once again prepare for war.

**R&R**


	4. Konoha is Burning UD

**Chapter 4 update. New elements added. good idea to reread**

Tsunade stood atop the walls of Konoha, watching the scene that was playing out in front of her. The Shinobi of Kumo had finally attacked. Bringing with them the hate and malice that Konoha new all too well, stoking the fires of war. She turned back towards the stairs, heading back down to medical post they had set up within the entrance of the gate. She could see they wounded and dead being pulled back towards the fleeting safety of the village.

"_This is not good, their holding back." _She thought as she made her way to the cluster of tents. The leaf had been holding their own, and slowly pushing Kumo back, but she knew that they were merely test the strength of the leaf, lulling them into a false sense of security, "_Eventually the floodgates will open and Kumo will hit with full force. Our only hope is that Suna gets the message before it's too late." _

She frowned as she reached the first tent, the frantic sounds coming from inside made her uneasy. Pulling back the tent flap, the sight made her knees give weak; most of the wounded were Genin, young and fresh out of the academy. They had been caught in the initial attack, when Kumo used a combination of fire and earth jutsu's to rain artillery down on the defenders. It had been a small strike, but still it caused a large amount of damage and took a good number of shinobi out of the fight before it even began. Steeling herself she made her way to the first Genin, a young boy with black hair and green eyes. She felt her heart seize for a second as she examined his wounds, his lower body was crushed by one of the fire covered earth projectile, destroying his legs and burning most of his body.

"_If he survives he won't be able to walk, let alone be a shinobi, if he survives…"_ Tsunade grimaced as she started to peel away the burnt clothing, with each layer the truth become more prominent, "_If he survives….." _slowlyshe began to apply green chakra to his wounds, bringing him back to a conscious state.

"Hokage-sama," his voice rasped, "Hokage-sama…" He said again, forcing his eyes open.

"Quiet, save your strength," The Hokage said softly, as she started to pour chakra into another burn.

"Leave me be, save your chakra for someone who can use it," he rasped again "don't waste it on me,"

"Non-sense," she softly chastised, "I'll have you fixed up in no time at all." His bloody and burnt hand slowly rose up and grabbed her wrist, leaving her slightly shocked at this bold move, "And what do you think you're doing?" the confusion mixing with the irritation in her voice.

"Save it." He started coughing, trying to keep his wind long enough to speak," Save it Hokage-sama for someone who can use it. I know the extent of my injuries, my chances of survival," He coughed again, this time drawing blood from somewhere deep in his body, "it will take too much chakra to keep me alive, chakra that could be used to help someone with better chances." With that he let go of her wrist and brushed some dirt and ash off part of his vest, revealing the red cross medic-nin wore.

With that Tsunade realized who the young Genin was. "Sadan," she whispered looking over him again. This was the young Genin who was said to rival the chakra control of her apprentice. The boy who was admitted into medic training right after his academy years with Tsunade's blessing. The boy who was going to be taken under Tsunade's own apprentices wing when he was ready. The boy who knew when injuries were fatal and what he was talking about.

Tsunade stopped the flow of chakra to her hands, the green light fading. He was right, the chakra it would take to make him stable enough to be moved and worked on later would take too much out of her, taking her skill and power away from helping the wounded for a few hours, precious hours that some would not have.

"It's funny you know," he coughed again spitting up more blood," My parents never wanted me to join the academy. Said it was too dangerous for their baby boy. But after enough temper tantrums they yielded, signed me up and gave me their blessing." His voice started to become more ragged, "when I graduated, they were even worse, saying they never should have let me enroll, that now I was leaving the safety of the academy, and looking for a way to get myself killed."

He turned his head and spit out another mouthful of blood, before continuing, "But then I told them I was going to be a medic, that I even had the Hokage's blessing. They were so happy they even cried," Tsunade could see the tears start to form in the corners of his eyes, threatening to fall. She was having a hard time hold tears of her own back. "They said they were so proud, that I would be safe and saving someone else's life at the same time. I guess it's ironic isn't it, I join the one branch that tries to avoid action on the battlefield the most, and I end up dying first, before I could even save someone." By now the tears were flowing freely from his eyes, "Well I guess its better that it's me right, instead of someone else's son, or brother, or husband." He let out a soft chuckle, "I guess I saved someone after all. Hokage-sama, I have a favor to ask."

Tsunade could only nod as she fought back the tears obscuring her vision, "Ask it and I will grant it." She croaked out, before choked up again.

"Tell my parents I died honorably; tell them I died on the battlefield saving some else's life, not on some table crying."

The Hokage could only stare ahead before answering, "OK Sadan, I'll tell them that." She whispered softly, "Not many people are brave enough to request what you did today, forsaking your own life and treatment, to ensure another lives. You are the embodiment of what it means to be a true shinobi and medic-nin, and you have served your village with honor."

"Thank you Hokage-sama," With that he slowly relaxed. A few seconds later started to shake, the signs that his body was going into shock, shutting down things that weren't important for survival in a desperate bid to buy him a few more minutes in this world.

"Hai Sadan-sama," she slowly whispered adding the honorific to his name to honor the sacrifice he had willing made. He could have begged her to save him, and she would have. But he stopped her, gave what was left of his life to ensure she saved someone else. She began to apply green chakra to his head, just enough to ease the pain and slip him into a peaceful bliss before he met death.

Sadan's breathing slowly ceased, showing that he had left the mortal world. Tsunade stood up and retrieved a white sheet from the shelf by the bed, stretching it over his body. Before covering his head, she gently closed his eyes. Letting one more tear fall, she finished covering his head.

"_Another child dead….."_ she looked around the room at the other Genin, "_And more will follow, the price of hate is always too high." _With that she moved on to the next wounded leaf shinobi.

Naruto and Sasuke walked silently towards the village of Konoha. They had broken camp earlier that day and had moved at a steady pace towards the out walls. Both were lost in their thoughts, when Naruto held out his arm, stopping Sasuke.

"What's wrong Dobe?" Sasuke asked looking at his friend.

"Look," was his only answer. Sasuke looked up at the horizon, the color draining from his already pale face. Pillars of black smoke were rising against the blue sky.

"What the hell is that?" Susakes hand was slowly moving for the hilt of his katana.

"Fuck if I know" Naruto growled, baring his enlarged canines, "All I know is we aren't going to find out standing here, let's move!" with that the two men took off for the trees, using the branches to gain much needed speed.

The two men stood on a tree branch, looking over the fight taking place in front of them; they could hear the wounded crying for the medics, the sound of kunai clashing together, the screams of men dying at the hands of their enemies. The air was heavy with the smell of blood from the fallen and gunpowder from exploding tags.

They watch as a group of attackers threw themselves at another group defending the giant red gates. Konoha was holding its own but they were slowly getting pushed back towards the gates of the village. The two men looked to the other of the battlefield, where even more men from the group attacking Konoha started to come of the trees and underbrush, and began to form up at the edge of the clearing. The men knew what was about to happen, whoever was attacking their village was about to send their main element into battle. While the leaf shinobi were putting up a valiant effort, they were no match for this size an assault. It seemed the battle was coming to a close.

The men crouched lower on their , ducking their heads as another barrage of artillery screamed overhead, the flaming boulders crashing down on the leafs defenses.

"Looks like they need our help Dobe," said the man with black hair.

"Aye, it seems they do," replied the blond.

"So how should we go about doing this Dobe? Sneak up through the rear and take them by surprise, or should we hit them head on and make an entrance?" Sasuke smirked before looking at the blond.

"As smart as it sounds sneaking from the rear Teme, I haven't had a chance to raise hell properly in a while." The blond smirked back.

"But first we need to stop those boulders," Sasuke stated as he watched another one scream through the air.

"Agreed," With that the two looked at each other, devilish grins appearing on their faces.

"Tsunade- sama." Tsunade looked up from the young ninja she was trying to put back together, a young girl, with several lacerations on her body. "We need to speak to you, now," she looked over at the two council members standing in the entrance of the tent.

" Shizune! Take over for me," She barked.

"Hai Tsunade-sama." Shizune ran over to take the Hokage's place.

Tsunade turned back towards the two council members, clearly very irritated. "So care to explain why you're taking my attention from these wounded shinobi?"

"We have a very good reason Hokage-sama," stated the elder council man, "Reports have just came in; Kumo is now sending their main army in to the assault. The shinobi will not be able to hold them back. So we have been sent to retrieve you and have you evacuated with the rest of the council."

"Non-sense, I will be fine, now leave me so I can continue my work," replied the Tsunade turning back to the tent.

"But Hokage-sama, the shinobi won't be able to hold them off; we need to get you out of here. The men outside the wall will provide enough of a distraction for you and the rest of the council to evacuate, so we ne-," the other elderly council man was cut off as Tsunade whip around and picked up the man by is collar, holding him in the air, Tsunade stared into is eyes, not bother to hide the malice she felt towards him.

"Understand this _councilman," _The stressing the last part, anger presence in every word, "My shinobi are not merely cannon fodder to be used to secure my escape, and I will not stand here and let you even imply such things. My place is here, with them defending the village, and know this, I would gladly give my life it meant there safety." With that she threw the man into the dirt. Pointing to the lifeless body Sadan she continued, "That young Genin refused medical treatment, and gave his life to ensure I had the strength to continue treating those who needed it more. I will not allow his sacrifice to go in vain. He died defending the village and those in it, just like the shinobi outside the wall are doing at this moment. Now return to the rest of the council and tell those cowards to flee if they must, but any attempts to retrieve me again will be dealt with by my hand." By now Tsunade was yelling drawing the attention of the other medics and wounded shinobi around her, "my place is here with my men, defending my village." With that she turned to head back into the medical tent.

The shinobi, after hearing this had their pride and moral boosted. Many who were not seriously injured began to make their way back out to the battlefield, and those who couldn't went with them in the form of moral support. If the Hokage wasn't going to back down from the fight, then neither we they.

"Hokage-Sama!" came the frantic cries from a Chunnin running towards her, "Hokage-sama, your needed on the wall!"

"Why, what's wrong," worry what new development would require her attention.

"You need to see for yourself," he replied as they run up the stairs to the top of the wall.

What she saw made her heart catch in hear throat. In the middle of a burnt out crater, in-between the defenders of Konoha and their attackers, were to men standing side by side, backs to wall.

"What on earth is going on now?" said the worried voice of another Chunnin.

Tsunade couldn't tell, this new development had every one confused, and whether it was good or bad, they couldn't tell.

**20 minutes prior**

Naruto and Sasuke exchanged one more glance before leaping of the tree branch; those attackers wouldn't know what hit them.

Naruto descended on the battlefield with a great Rasengan, forcing it into the ground and forming a shock wave that knocked back the shinobi on either side back. Sasuke appeared next to him Katana drawn.

"Person with the most kills wins?" Sasuke asked sarcastically, facing the attackers.

"Loser buys the drinks," the blond shot back.

"You know it," Sasuke laughed, as the two prepared to show these men what happens when someone attacks their village.


	5. Welcome Home Boys UD

**Revised, and added alot of new content to the battle scene, so it would be a good idea to reread. and just to see if any of my old readers are still there, leave me a message or review. thanks. quick translation Jigoku means Hell**

Silence filled the air; the fighting had temporary ceased as both sides stared at the two intruders had forced their way into the conflict. Tension filled the air, both sides waiting for something to set fight back into full swing again. The two men, seemingly a little annoyed with the lack of conflict began to speak.

"Now gentleman, and ladies," The man in black said sarcastically, smirking at a konoichi from Kumo before continuing, "I would like to welcome you to what we like to call…."

"Hell," the man in burnt orange finished, smiling sadistically.

With that the tension snapped like a wire, realizing both sides back in to the fray. The first to move were the leaf springing forward with renewed battle cries. Kumo snapped out of their daze and followed suit, running forward to finish what they started.

"Hey Dobe, try not to kill any from Konoha, we still want to be able to get in to the village once this is over." Sasuke shot to the blond as the shinobi from both sides closed in.

"Aye, I'll try, just hope they don't get in my way Teme," Naruto shot back as he got into his fighting stance, "But no promises"

Sasuke chuckled as he cut down his first opponent, "Can't ever take a fight serious, can you?" He shot back.

"Nah," Naruto shouted as he sliced the throat of a Kumo Nin with ease, "Never, had a serious fi-,"

Naruto was cut short as a cry of "incoming!" echo from some amongst the men next to them. The two men looked up as another barrage closed in on them. Sasuke grabbed the collar of Narutos cloak, throwing him, before rolling to safety, as the large boulder crashed down in between them, before rolling into the defending Leaf Nin.

"Fuck! We need to do something about those boulders," Naruto screamed over the commotion, as he blocked an attacking Kumo Nin kunai, before driving his own into the man's sternum, the humor disappeared from his voice

"Now you're serious? What happened to never have a serious fight?" Sasuke yelled, driving his katana into his opponents gut.

"That was before they threw a flaming rock at me," Naruto shouted back, as he threw a man to the ground before driving his kunai into his chest. "Assholes!" he shouted at in the general direction of the guys launching boulders.

"Hold them off!" Sasuke shouted as stuck his katana into the ground, before flashing through hand signs. Blond jumped next to him, keeping the attackers at bay.

"**Katon: Great Fireball Jutsu!" **Sasuke cried as he exhaled a plume of fire into sky, cause deep black clouds to grow above them, "Naruto! Make it rain!" Sasuke shouted to the blonde as he withdrew his blade from the earth.

Naruto paused to look up at the clouds, before switching places with Sasuke and starting a string of hand signs, "**Suiton: Water Pillar Jutsu!" **Naruto slammed his hands into the ground, as pillars of water began to shoot from the earth into the clouds, causing them to grow darker, slowly sinking to the battlefields as they became engorged with water. Flashes of lighting could be seen jumping around inside the black mass, accompanied by the deep sound of distant thunder that grew and rumbled.

Small drops of rain could felt as they pelted the ground, slowly increasing until the battlefield was a gray blur under the wall of rain.

"Now," Sasuke cried over the roar of thunder and boulders that came crashing through the thick blanket of black above their heads, "What happens when you can't see your target?"

"You miss." Naruto shouted back as he prepared another set of hand signs, "**Futon: Howling Plains**!" Naruto clapped his hands together as the thunder rumbled overhead, before going silent, leaving only the sound of clashing kunai.

The Kumo nin surrounding the two men gave a mocking smirk, as their elaborate Jutsu seemed to fail, before they felt it, a light breeze at first, that grew until it was a mighty wind that swept across the battlefield, causing the armies to stop and brace themselves, or else be swept over, as the trees cracked and groaned around them. The harsh winds howled through the ranks, pushing the great black clouds with them and settling them back amongst the rear of the Kumo army, as the barrage of boulders started to miss, falling short and landing amongst their own ranks, until they finally ceased.

Tsunade watched from the atop of the wall, as both sides faced off with each other, with the two men standing in-between , like mediators of a heated argument, a very heated argument. Just as she was about to send the order out to resume the attack and try to catch them off guard, something snapped causing the battle to pick up where it left off. The men had said something, what it was she couldn't tell, but it was enough to pull the armies out of their lull.

She watched as the leaf Nin acted first, some rushing the two new opponents, while others rushed forward, reengaging their previous adversaries. The same could be said for the Kumo Nin, some rushed the two men, while others picked up where they left off with the shinobi from the leaf. Now it looked like two battles were taking place, one between the opposing armies, and one between two men and what looked to be insurmountable odds.

Tsunade watched in awe as the two men slipped into their fighting stances, the one in black wielding the katana went into a stance the just screamed experience, and when he started fighting, he moved with the grace of a master, never leaving an opening for his enemy, it was beauty and art in its highest form. The other man was exactly the same just on another level, a more primal and bestial level. His stance was simple, bent knees, slightly humped back with his arms hanging limply at his sides. But when he moved it was again beauty and art in its highest form, attacking with the savagery of a beast, but the grace and precision of a master in hand to hand combat.

The two men continued to dispatch their adversaries with ease, before almost being crushed by another boulder. Tsunade watch as one grabbed the other, throwing him to safety, before jumping to safety himself. Now they were shouting at each other, as one protected the other while he started his Jutsu.

"Hokage-sama," the voice of one of her Jonin pulled her back to the issue at hand, "what are your orders? Should we send more men out to engage the two new enemies, or continue to engage Kumo?"

Before the Tsunade could speak, another voice cut her off, "Hokage-sama, if I may speak."

"Hai Shikamaru, what is it?" she said turning to the other Jonin.

"These men don't appear to be enemies Hokage-sama." Shikamaru stated before turning back to the battle, as the dark clouds began to form over the battlefield.

"And how do you figure that?" said a very confused Tsunade.

"I've been watching them, and they have yet to kill one of our shinobi." This only drew a more confused look from the Hokage, seeing this he continued, "Whenever one of our shinobi gets close to them, they only disarm them, then knock them back. But when a Kumo Nin gets close, they kill him with little hesitation."

Shikamaru fished speaking as the rain started to fall drench him and the Hokage, "And it looks like they have some sort of plan, it would be a good idea to call our forces back to keep them from getting caught in whatever it is they're planning

Tsunade turned back to the fight below and studied it, the men had switched roles, with the one in black protecting the other now, as he shot pillars of water into the sky, whatever it was, it was very elaborate, and most likely deadly for anyone unlucky to be caught in it.

"It appears your right. Very well, call back our forces to wall, but send word to have them ready in case our visitors have a sudden change of heart." Tsunade decided, as the man finished his last hand sign and clapped his together. She raised an eyebrow as his Jutsu seemed to fail.

"Hai Hokage-sama," Shikamaru replied as the wind hit, almost blowing him and the Hokage off the wall.

"Get them out of there now!" the Hokage screamed as the wind died down, before surveying the battlefield again. The thick black clouds had been pushed back behind the Kumo army, settling over the artillery men, effectively stopping the barrage, "before they get caught in something worse.

Shikamaru nodded as wrapped a flare tag around a kunai. With that he threw the kunai into the air, watching as it went off. Down the wall, more kunai could be seen in the air, their tags bathing the battlefield in light before fading away.

Seeing this, the leaf began to fall back, returning to wall and taking up defensive positions along the top and by the gate, watching the spectacle before them.

Sasuke took note of this and yelled over to his blond friend, "It looks like they finally called them back." As the Kumo Nin surged back around them again.

"It's about fucking time, do you know how close I came to killing one of the dumbfucks!" replied the blond as he blocked a slash from kunai, before breaking the attackers arm and plunging his own kunai into the Kumo nins gut. "Hey Teme, how about when end this, I'm almost ready for a drink."

Sasuke smirked at the blond, "you and your sake," he snorted as he made his way to the blond.

"Nope, I've taken a liking to the whiskey stuff," the blond shot back as he flipped over another Kumo nin and landed next Sasuke, " Has more of a kick."

"How about you give us some breathing room, so we can end this stupid game, eh Dobe." Sasuke hissed as he killed another with a slash across the chest from his katana.

"Way ahead of you Teme," Naruto shouted as he went through a series of hand seals, "Futon**: Great Wind Barrier!" **Naruto shouted as a wall of wind swirled around him and Sasuke, before forcing its way out and knocking the Kumo Nin back.

"Alright, let's show these bastards the meaning of hell." Sasuke shouted as he performed seals of his own, "**Katon: Great Fire Dragon!"** with this a dragon made of fire flew out of Sasuke mouth and let out a thundering roar.

Naruto followed Sasuke actions, performing another sets of seals, **"Futon: Great Wind Dragon!"** the wind swirled around Naruto again before rising into the air and forming another dragon, that let out its own thundering roar, adding to the fire dragon and deafening the surrounding nin.

Naruto and Sasuke wore evil smiles as they went through their last set of hand seals, "**Jigoku: Burring Plains!**" They cried in unison as the two dragons began to wrap together, wind fueling fire, intensifying the heat until the fire was a bluish white.

They dragon let out another thundering roar, before releasing a stream of blue fire from its mighty maw. The fire swept over the ground, incinerating everything in its path. The stream of flame subsided as the dragon closed its jaws, letting out another roar the dragon swept across finishing off the unfortunate enough to be left alive from the first attack.

As the dispersed, Naruto and Sasuke fell against each other panting, "Damn dragon takes too much out of me," Sasuke coughed, wiping some ash from his face.

"Fuck, I need a drink. Damn throats dry now," Naruto said coughing as he inhaled the ashes of the fallen Kumo army.

"Well, should we if we're welcome back?" Sasuke asked turning back towards the village gates.

"Might as well Teme, I wonder if there are any good bars now?" Naruto said following is black haired friend.

Sasuke could only laugh at his friends comments, "you and your alcohol." He chuckled as they approached the gates.

Tsunade stood in awe at what she just witnessed, two men just showed up out of nowhere, went toe to toe with an entire army, making it look easy, then created a storm and two dragons the fused together and destroyed what was left of the Kumo army. Now they were heading towards the gates of the village what like nothing happened.

Snapping out of her daze she started shout orders, "Shikamaru, gather the other Jonin and meet me by the gate!"

"Hai!" he replied before disappearing in swirl of leaves.

With that Tsunade jumped off the wall and down to the gates, ready to meet their new arrivals.

The two men continued towards the gates, when they were stopped by another blond in green robes landing in front of them. Behind her a group of ANBU and Jonin landed, taking up defensive stances. The two men recognized some of the Jonin as the members of the Rookie 9.

"Well, well, this is some welcoming party Hokage-sama," the man in black chuckled seeing Tsunade and the group of Jonin and ANBU.

"Well you know I like to welcome my guests properly," Tsunade replied curtly, "Now who are you and why are you hear?"

"Oh I just thought I would come home, seeing how I've been gone for quite some time now" The man in black replied with a slight chuckle.

"Home? ….. Exactly who are you." Tsunade replied shifting in to her fighting stance, the rest quickly following suit.

"Ma ma Hokage-sama, I'm not here to fight, just to come home." With that the man pulled back his hood, revealing his black hair, pale face, and two Sharingan.

There was a sharp intake of breath from the leaf Jonin, standing before them was Sasuke, the man who defected from the village, and was presumed dead or worse.

Recovering from the shock, Tsunade spoke up, "And what about your friend?"

"Who? Him ? He's the same as me, just coming home." Sasuke replied pointing to the man in burnt orange.

The man raised his hands to pull back his hood, when a scream came from the middle of the Jonin.

"Sasuke-kun!" a pink haired Konoichi cried as she pushed her way through the group, "Sasuke-kun!" she cried again before enveloping him in a bone crushing hug.

"Shhh it alright," Susakes cooed hugging her back, "don't cry Sakura," He whispered softly before gently lifting her chin. Without thinking, before he knew what he was doing, softly kissed her lips. Realizing what he had done him slowly pulled away. Looking over at the other man he saw it, he saw the pain etched on his face. He saw his eyes flashing, shifting between their normal deep blue to the other eyes, the ones that were a dark red, with three comma like marks surrounding the pupil. Sasuke knew he was trying to contain what he felt, but his eyes were giving away the inner battle, one he was clearly losing.

Shakiru coughed, inhaling the ashes of his fallen comrades. He lay there silently; to say he was shocked was an understatement. He had just witnessed two men destroy all his friends, comrades, and brothers. Wiping the ash from his eyes, he pushed the body pinning him to the ground off. He looked around at it fallen allies.

_"They're bodies must have shield me from the flames,"_ he thought to himself as he tried to stand, wincing he made it to one knee. "_But not the heat_." He could feel the burns all over his body. Looking up he saw them, the two men who had killed some many of his friends, and they had their backs to him.

_"Well if I'm gonna die I might as well take you two demons with me,"_ he coughed again as pulled two kunai from their holster. Rising to one knee again he let them fly, intent on sticking the two men in the back

Before Sasuke could speak, the other man rushed forward, grabbing Sakura he pushed her back on to the ground, at the same time he was grabbing Sasuke and throwing him in the other direction.

"God damnit Dobe, I know you like you like her, but was really….necessary…." Sasuke looked at his friend, slightly hunched over, one hand holding his chest. The blond slowly turned showing the hilts of two kunai. Slowly he stretched out his other hand towards Sasuke, a pleading look on his face. He took a single step, before falling to one knee. Looking up he sent another pleading look towards his friend, before coughing up a mouthful of blood.

"Dobe!" Sasuke cried as he jumped to his feet. Scanning the battlefield he saw the man who threw the kunai. A badly burned Kumo Nin sat there on one knee, staring blankly at the man who had intercepted his kunai. Sasuke let one of his own kunai fly, striking the Kumo Nin right between the eyes, before rushing to the blonde's side, catching him before he hit the ground.

"God damnit, you fucking baka!" Sasuke cried as he lowered the blond to the ground, "What the fuck were you thinking Naruto?!"

The blond coughed up another mouthful of blood, "Did you get him Teme?" he spat out another mouthful of blood.

"Yeah I got him," Sasuke said, his voiced laced with worry, as he tore open the blonds shirt to get a better look at the wounds. His faced paled at what he saw; blood was slowly pooling around the two kunai, and flowing down his chest.

"You got the last one," the blond coughed, "it looks like I owe you a drink."

"Just shut up so I can patch you up!" Sasuke replied frantically, "MEDIC!" he screamed, trying to get someone over to help.

Hearing the frantic screams for a medic, Tsunade snapped out of her daze, before processing what she just heard. Sasuke had just called the other man Naruto, the man who had just took two kunai for him and her apprentice.

_"Naruto!" _She mentally screamed as she rushed over to the two men. "_I can't be!" _ Her heart stopped when she reached the two men. Then she saw it, the green necklace she had given him so many years ago. Pushing Sasuke aside she knelt down next to Naruto, applying green chakra to the wounds, trying to stem the bleeding.

"Sakura! Get a stretcher and get your ass over here, he needs to be taken into the medical tents now!" she yelled, still trying to stop the bleeding.

Narutos vision was slowly fading to black as he saw the medics rushing to him with a stretcher. Next thing he knew he was in what looked like a green tent, he could faintly see the outline of a red cross on the ceiling. Turing his head he saw another man lying on the table next to him, what looked to be a medic, trying to put pressure on a wound in the man's stomach. The man's arms suddenly went limp and fell; hanging off the side of the table, the medic panicked and began pushing on the man's chest, trying to get his heart pumping again. Narutos vision slowly faded back to black.

The next thing Naruto saw was a series of lights on the ceiling, moving in and out of his vision. Turing his head he saw a blond in green robes running next to his gurney. The last thing he heard before slipping back into darkness was the blond telling him to hold on for just a little longer.

"_Good old Baa-Chan_" he mentally laughed before fading back into the dark.


	6. Old and New Wounds UD

**Revised and Re posted, Not too much changed. **

Sasuke stared at the blankly, seeming devoid of any thoughts. He stood next to a bed in a white hospital room, the white tiles and wall giving him a slight head ache. The walls were adorned with paintings of nature and fruit, a small attempt to give the room a homier feel. Looking down he saw the most noticeable feature in the room, blond, long unruly blonde hair that fell down to man's shoulder. Sasuke continued to study the man, looking over his stark white bandages, blood was beginning to show through, marking where the two kunai had punctured his flesh.

Sasuke could only relieve what happened a few days before, each event fresh in his mind.

_Flashback_

"_He saw her, pink hair pushing its way through the crowd of ANBU and Jonin, "Sasuke-kun" she cried before burying her head in his chest, wetting his cloak with heavy sobs._

_ "Shhh, its ok," he comforted her, "don't cry Sakura," he gently raised her head, looking in to the endless green eyes. He felt something rise in his chest, something he never thought he would feel before, a sense of safety and comfort, he leaned in closer, as if he was going to get more of this feeling just by falling into those green orbs. Suddenly their lips met, and all the pain and anguish he had felt was lost, washed away in the feeling of her lips, not wanting the sensation to end, he slowly pulled away. Then he saw it, the pain etched across the face of the man he considered a brother. He watched the man's eyes shift between blue and red, struggling to keep his pain under control. The pain of losing someone he loved again._

_ Before he could say anything, his brother charged, throwing both him and Sakura to the ground. He thought it was just a fit of rage, thought that he was just in pain from seeing the only other woman he had loved kiss another man. God he wished that was the case. Instead his friend had pushed the two out of the way, taking two kunai to the chest._

_ He shouted in anger for his friend over reacting, instead of letting him explain, and then he saw it, the hunched back, the one arm clutching his chest. Then the blond turned, two kunai sticking out of his chest, he saw him stretch his arm out, almost begging, for Sasuke to help him, he saw him take one step, a single step was all he could manage before he fell to a knee._

_ He jumped up, looking for the man who had done this, he scanned the battlefield, then he saw him, kneeling there, a blank look in his eyes paired with a victorious smirk. He saw red, pulling out a kunai a flung it at the man striking him between the eyes, too quick of a death in his opinion, before rushing to his brother, catching him before he struck the ground._

_ "What the fuck were you thinking, you fucking baka," he cried as he lowered him to the ground. The blond could only chuckle, asking him if he got the man._

_ "Just shut up, so I can patch you up," he cried, ripping open the blond coat. He watched the blood pool around the kunai before running down his chest like a river. "MEDIC!" he screamed, trying to get someone over who could help. _

_ He felt Tsunade grab his shoulder before pushing roughly pushing him aside, he was about to say something before he realized who it was. Nodding he stepped aside to let her work, listened as she screamed for a stretcher. _

_ He watched as the blond was loaded onto a stretcher, looking up at him with one more pleading look, before his eyes rolled back and he fell unconscious. He watched as they carried him of, his arm hanging limply off the side of the stretcher._

_End Flashback_

Sasuke continued to stay blankly at the blond, as a pink haired nurse walked in. She moved to foot of his bed, picking up a chart and looking at it, before moving to the blonde's side and checking his vitals.

"How is he," he managed to say, "How is he Sakura?"

Sakura looked up, her eyes filled with worry for the blond she thought had been dead for years now, "He's stable, so he should pull through," she said looking back at the charts, "but you need to rest, go sleep in one of the empty rooms, I'll wake you if anything changes."

"I'm fine; I'm not leaving his side, not again." Sasuke said turning towards Sakura. They continued to talk for a few more minutes, when a sound from the blond caught their attention.

"Kanami," he whispered before scrunching his face in pain, "Kanami, no anyone but her, why her," he whispered again before growing silent

Sakura looked at the blond before looking back at Sasuke, "whose Kanami Sasuke?"

Sasuke stared at the blond for a few minutes before answering, "The only other woman Naruto loved,"

"The only other woman he loved?" Sakura looked puzzled, "Who is she?"

"She was a great woman, she was a lot like you, pink hair, a bright smile, and deep blue eyes, bluer than his," Sasuke nodded at the blond "and she was the only person who really saw Naruto for who he was, that's probably why he loved her some much."

"She sounds amazing," Sakura said softly, "wait why are you talking about her like she isn't alive? Where is she?"

"It's exactly like it sounds, she isn't alive, and she died almost two years ago." Susakes voice grew somber, "and what's worse, his Naruto had to watch her die before his eyes." Sasuke turned back to the blond, "He hasn't been the same since, he withdrew, shutting out the outside world. But for a while he was back to normal, but as we got closer to the Konoha he slowly withdrew again, reverting back into the pained man you see before you."

"W-what happened," Sakura asked, clearly hurt by this story, "what happened to her?"

Sasuke sighed, "I don't even know, I was in town picking up some supplies, when I came back I found him, in the middle of bodies, clutching her head to his chest, crying his heart out," Sasuke continued to stare at Naruto, "That was the first and last time I saw him cry."

With that Sakura turned around, tears building around her eyes, "I h-have some other wounded to a-attend to, so I'll finish up and be back to check on him in a few hours."

Sasuke nodded as he left the room. Turning back to blond he could only think "_What happened that day…."_

No sooner had Sakura left; two more bodies entered the room. Sasuke turned around, staring at them. They wore the robes of the council members, and held themselves with an air of arrogance.

"Can I help you?" Sasuke asked in an emotionless voice.

"Ah Uchiha-sama, we thought we would find you here," One of them replied in an overly cheerful voice, "and yes you can, we just have a few matters to discuss about your clan and shinobi status."

"It can wait." Sasuke replied flatly, irritation hinting in his voice.

"I see, but this is a matter of importance, is if you'll please follow us to the council chambers we can take care of this," the other one said, in an equally cheerful voice.

"Sorry but I'm not leaving him," Sasuke stated, pointing to the man in the bed.

"But Uchiha-sama, I'm sure the demon wi-," The councilman was cut off as Sasuke was before him, katana drawn and pressing at his throat with enough force to draw a faint trace of blood.

"I'll only say this once," Sasuke spat through grit teeth, "If you or any of the other council members treat or speak of him like he is a demon, or even call him that name again, I will kill you. All of you." With that Sasuke sheathed his katana, his Sharingan spinning wildly.

The two council members turned and, rushed out of the room, trying to avoid angering the man any more.

Sasuke heard a small laugh come from the bed, turning around he saw Naruto pushing himself up into the sitting position.

"I wonder how they're gonna react when they find out I don't have the damn fox in me anymore," the blond chuckled before turning to Sasuke.

"A sense of relief washed over Sasuke as he saw his friend, sitting there, but that was quickly replaced by worried anger, "You fucking asshole, what the fuck were you thinking, you scared the shit out of me," Sasuke shouted at the blond.

"Hey someone had to save your ass, seeing how you were too preoccupied with kissing Sakura." Naruto shot back.

Sasuke saw his friends head lower slightly at the last part of his comment, "Naruto," Sasuke said stepping toward him, "I can explain, I know how you feel about her, I never shou-"

Naruto cut him off with a raise of his hand, "Its fine Sasuke, I knew how you felt about her before we even reached the village, and I know that she has always loved you, so it was bound to happen."

"But…how did you know?" Sasuke stammered back.

"By the way you talked about her; I could hear the happiness, the hope in your voice when you said her name, and by how much you talked about her in the first place." Naruto replied, shocking Sasuke with his insight.

"But your eyes, I saw them, the look of pain they held," Sasuke could only stare in disbelief at Naruto when he started to chuckle.

"I guess part of me still thought I had a chance with her, and when you two kissed, that part got the better of me," Naruto looked up revealing his Sharingan, "But it's alright, I'm happy for you to, and I want her to be happy."

" Are sure your fine with this, you're not angry?," Sasuke asked, staring into his red eyes.

"No, a little pained yes, but we've been brothers for too long to let something like this come between us," a small grin spread across his face, "Now if you could quite pouting and hand me my hitiai-ite and cloak, that would be great," He said, adding a healthy dose of sarcasm to the last part."

Sasuke just chuckled as picked up the hitiai-ite and tossed it to blond, who promptly tied it over his eyes, "I can see the band, but why your cloak?"

Naruto dug through the pockets of his cloak for a second, "These," He said; holding up his pack of cigarettes and lighter, before tossing the cloak back to Sasuke.

"You know there is no smoking in a hospital, right Dobe" Sasuke said sarcastically.

"And Teme," Naruto replied as he lit one up and took a drag, "does it look like I give a fuck?" he replied back with equal sarcasm.

Sasuke could only laugh at his friend antics, happy that he was ok and back to being his sarcastic asshole self.

"You never do Dobe, you never do." Sasuke laughed as he watched the mock pout appear on Narutos face, "_Thank god," _he thought with a smile.

**R&R**


	7. Broken Dreams UD

**Revised and explained why there are burns on Sasukes arms.**

_ 5 minutes prior_

Tsunade walked down the white halls of Konoha's hospital, silent lost in her thoughts, _"This has been one hell of a week, first Kumo attacks, then two men who I thought were dead, show up in the nick of time, then they complete destroy the Kumo army, then one almost dies protecting one the other and one of my medic nin."_

Tsunade was still in shock about the two who had saved the village, one was the traitor, who abandoned his own village and friends for power, the other one was the hyper blond, who she considered almost a son. Now they were back, closer than brothers and acted like nothing as transpired in the six years they had been gone.

"_There is no amount of sake in the village that can ease this stress," _she chuckled to herself. She rounded the corner, stopping to pick up a roll of gauze and bandages from one of the equipment carts that dotted the hallway. "_Might as well change his bandages while I'm in there," _She thought, pocketing the white material.

As Tsunade turned down the hallway that contained the bond's room, her heart stopped for the umpteenth time that week, she could here shouting from the room. Picking up her pace, her mind was racing, "_Oh no, this doesn't sound good."_

As Tsunade opened the door, a wave of relief washed over her, everything appeared to be fine, Naruto was sitting up in bed, playing with something near his face. Sasuke was leaning against the wall on the other side of the room, laughing at something the blond had apparently done or said,

Tsunade let a small smile form, "_This must have been what it was like for the two, before the world and all its shit come crashing down on them." _

"You know Dobe; there is no smoking in a hospital." Sasuke voice brought her back from her thoughts.

"And Teme," she saw the blond light his cigarette, "Does it look like I give a fuck?"

Deciding to interrupt their exchange of sarcasm, Tsunade spoke up, "You might not give a fuck, but this is my hospital, and I definitely do,"

Naruto turned to her, blowing out a lungful of smoke, "Hey Baa-Chan,"

Tsunade was about to tell him to put it out, but then she got a better look at his face, it was worn, aged man years beyond what it should have been, his black Kanji for demon stood out on his slightly tanned skin, but what got her the most was his slashed hitiai-ite, covering his eyes.

"Naruto, what's wrong with your eyes?" Tsunade asked, not taking her eyes of the blonds face.

"Oh it's nothing Baa-Chan, just a little bright in here. I was ju-"but Sasuke cut him off.

"You might as well tell her Dobe, people are gonna find out eventually, and the Hokage should probably be the first to know." Sasuke stated before settling down into a chair.

"Find out what?" Tsunade asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It's better if I just show you," Naruto sighed as he untied the cover.

Tsunade breathed hitched in her throat, starring back at her were two red eyes with three black tomoes. "How did you get the Sharingan, you not an Uchiha?"

"These" Naruto said as pointing to his eyes, "Well you can thank Itachi for giving me these."

"Wait. What?" to say she was shocked would be an understatement, "What do you mean Itachi gave you those?"

"You might as well sit down for this one, cause it's a long story." Naruto said as he adjusted his position in his bed.

Tsunade just nodded has she pulled up a chair. Naruto took another drag before his face grew somber, "It happened when I went to try and find Sasuke. I found him, and apparently he found Itachi."

Tsunade turned and to look at Sasuke, who just nodded before turning back to the blond.

"And that's when this shit happened." Naruto pointed to his eyes again.

_Flash back_

_Naruto ran through the trees, searching frantically, he was close, he could feel it._

_ "Sasuke, where are you?" he muttered to himself as he entered a clearing. _

_ Then he saw them, two men battling it out in the middle of the meadow. One was tall, his body cover by a black cloak covered in red clouds. The other was slightly shorter; he was wearing purple pants with a white open shirt._

_ "Itachi." Naruto hissed to himself as he watched the taller man throw the other back like he was nothing. _

_ With that Itachi drew his blade, intent with ending the fight, and slowly advanced towards the other man._

_ Naruto could barely hear it, that clam smooth voice, as it gave the reasons for the man's defeat, "Dear Sasuke-kun, you still don't have enough hate. That is why you will never be strong enough to kill me." The man continued to walk towards Sasuke, "But I've grown tired of this little game, I held great hope in your Sasuke-kun, but it seems like I was mistaken, so now this is where I correct my mistake in leaving you alive."_

_ That was all Naruto needed to hear before he rushed into the meadow, "I'll be damned if I let that bastard kill him." With that Naruto preformed his signature juts._

"_**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **__ He cried, causing two doppelgangers to form behind him._

"_Alright boys, let's kill that bastard," Naruto shouted, putting both arms behind him. The two clones began waving their hands over his, causing two swirling balls of chakra to form. With that let, Naruto used one of the clones to catapult himself into the air. _

_Naruto came down upon Itachi, "__**Rasengan!" **__He cried aiming for Itachi's shoulder blades._

_Just before he made contact, Itachi vanished. Narutos eyes widened as he plunged the swirling balls into the ground, causing a crater to form. _

"_Very impressive Naruto-kun, but it going to take more than that to kill me," Itachi's voice came from behind. Naruto turned just into time to see Itachi's fist speed to his face. Naruto grimaced as the fist made contact, sending him flying back. Naruto hit the ground hard, rolling a few time before he landed back on his feet. Naruto stood back up, rubbing his jaw, wincing as needles of pain shot up the side of his face. Then he felt the pain ease as the __Kurama__s chakra started to heal his fractured jaw._

_Naruto rubbed his jaw again before looking back at Itachi, who was just standing there. _

_ Itachi broke the silence, "Why do you try to save him?" his voiced clearly puzzled, "Why do you try to save the man who abandoned your village and friends, who tried to kill you, and who joined the man who killed your Hokage." Itachi looked at Sasuke before continuing, "Let me kill him, it will end your suffering, let me give him what he deserves."_

_Naruto stared coldly, anger creeping on his face, "I try to save him," his voiced shook with repressed furry, "Because he the closest friend I have. No! He's closer than that, he's the only person I can call a brother, he's the only person who saw me, who saw Naruto," He put his thumb to his chest, "He didn't see the damn demon I have locked away in me. I owe my life to him, if he hadn't saved me in the Land of Waves, I wouldn't be here right now." Naruto voiced rolled out with fury, his eyes slowly starting to take on a fox like appearance, "And I promised someone I would bring him back, one way or another." _

_By now Naruto had tapped into the Kuramas chakra, his whisker marks grew darker and wider, his canines were longer, and his eyes were red with vertical slits. _

_Itachi smirked, "I see, well it seems we are at an impasse, so I'll just have to incapacitate you before I kill your "Brother" as you put it." _

"_Like hell you will," Naruto roared, "I'm going to fucking kill you," Naruto charged forward, a red ball of chakra forming in his hands._

_Sasuke laid there, processing what the blond was saying, "After all this, he still calls me a brother,"_

_Memories flashed before his eyes, showing him the times he had with team 7, with Naruto. The two practicing tree climbing in the Land of Waves, spending all day trying to outdo each other, their friendly spars, if that what you could call them, where the two went all out trying to prove who was the strongest, the time when team 7 tried to get Kakashi to remove his mask." A tear formed in the corner of his eyes he pushed himself upright and forced himself to stand , "how Naruto saw past all the lone survivor sob story and all the Uchiha bullshit, and just saw Sasuke, who he respected and called a friend, no a brother." That word rang in Sasuke head as he looked over at the blond. _

"_**Rasengan!" **__Naruto cried as he pushed his hand towards Itachi's gut, Itachi just smirked before deflecting the ball of chakra and planting a fist in Narutos gut. Naruto coughed up some blood as Itachi spun around in one fluid motion landed a heel kick in-between Narutos shoulder blades, sending him flying once more. _

_Naruto shakily rose to his knees, glaring at Itachi, and then he saw it, Sasuke flying from behind aiming a roundhouse kick for the back of Itachi's head. Itachi simply turned and caught Susakes leg, before throwing him back to the ground. Seeing an opening Naruto rushed again, aiming a punch for Itachi's face. His eyes grew wide as Itachi quickly turned, caught his fist and using his momentum, threw him next to Sasuke. _

"_Hey Teme," Naruto wheezed, trying to catch his breath, "We need a plan,"_

_Sasuke smirked at the use of his childhood nickname, "Aye, we do." He looked over at the blond, "So exactly what did you have in mind Dobe," _

_Naruto grinned hearing this, before his face grew serious, "Ill rush in and try to hold him," he looked over a Sasuke, "then you hit him with everything you got."_

"_Sounds like a plan Dobe, let's hope it works." Sasuke slowly rose to his feet._

_ Itachi just watched as the two talked, seemingly oblivious to what was going on around them, "No matter, here is where I kill that worthless little brother of mine and capture the container of the Nine Tailed Beast." Just then the blond rushed him again, "doesn't seem to learn, does he," Itachi smirked to himself._

_ Naruto rushed Itachi, hoping his plan worked. As he reached Itachi, he through another punch, Itachi just smirked as he used the blond moment to throw him again, spinning his body around he prepared to release the blond, then his eyes widened as the unexpected happened. Narutos hands clamped down on his arm, with that he anchored his feet in the ground, stopping them both in their tracks. _

_ Sasuke saw the opening, grabbing his wrist, he let everything, all the hate, rage, and pain, that Itachi had caused him. He let it all pour into the crackling ball if energy in his palm. Sasuke charged forward with a deep throated battle cry, __**"Chidori!" **_

_ Itachis eyes widened as he turned to block the ball of lightning, but the blonds iron grip kept him from turning fast enough. Then he felt it, the white hot burn as the lightening burned its way into his back, right in-between the shoulder blades, missing his spine by mere inches, he felt it burn and cauterize its way out the other side. Looking down he saw it, a hand covered in electricity sticking out, opposite of his heart._

_ Sasuke smirked, "I did it, I finally killed him," then he heard it, the inhuman scream coming from the other side of Itachis body, pulling his arm from Itachi's back, he let him slump to the ground has he rushed to the blonds side. _

_ Naruto laid on the ground, hands covering his eyes, the top half of his chest and his face were burned and starting to blister from where part of the Chidori had come in contact. His hands were clutching his eyes. _

_ "Shit, I put too much into it," Sasuke thought as he moved the blonds hand to check the damage, he gasped as he saw them, beneath burnt blinking eye lids, where two blue eyes should have been, were instead to black burnt orbs, "Fuck what do I do, I know the fox will heal his burns, but can it regrow eyes?"_

_ Just then he heard a cough coming from the body of Itachi, along with a faint whisper, "Sasuke…" the body called," Sasuke…."_

_ Sasuke let go of the bond's hand, who promptly put them back over his burnt eyes before crying out in agony. Sasuke pulled out a kunai and made his way to Itachi, determined to end the traitor's life._

_ "You got him in the eyes, didn't you," Itachi coughed, blood running out the corners of his mouth._

_ "That doesn't concern you," Sasuke spat coldly, poising the blade to slit his throat._

_ "Give him mine," Itachi coughed again, "think of it as a present, congratulating you on finally figuring out what true strength is, and for Naruto-kun, he help you realize it." Itachi coughed up another mouthful of blood, "Besides they are of no use to me now, and I have a feeling Naruto could use them well." With that Itachi coughed one more time, before the life left his body._

_ Sasuke stood there dumbfounded, debating on what to do, "Do I give him my Itachi's cursed eyes, or leave him blind." _

_ Making up his mind, Sasuke took his kunai and began cutting out the lifeless eyes of the man who he used to call his brother. Walking over to Naruto he repeated the process, cutting out the once blue orbs, and placing Itachi's Sharingan in the empty sockets. Then he applied green chakra to reconnect them, silently thanking Kabuto for teaching him some low level medic Nin techniques. _

_ By now Naruto had slipped into unconsciousness, Sasuke ripped a piece of his shirt of and tied it around the bond's eyes. With that he picked up the blond and headed in to the surrounding forest to set up camp and let the fox continue healing Naruto._

__Flashback ends__

Tsunade sat there in shock, these two men just said that they had killed Itachi Uchiha, one of the strongest shinobi the Konoha had produced, and what's more Naruto had Itachi's eyes implanted in place of his own. Mouth gaped in awe; she turned in Sasuke trying to get some conformation out of him.

"It's true, all of it," He said nodding to the blond.

Tsunade turned back to Naruto, whose eyes had changed back to their deep blue, leaving her more puzzled.

"Wait, if the eyes are implanted, then they should be activated all the time," she asked staring at the now blue orbs, "how can you control them?"

Naruto sighed, "I can and can't control them," Drawing another puzzled look from Tsunade, "I can activate them at will, but I can't deactivate them at will, they turn off when they want. And they activate when I'm feeling strong emotions." Tsunade's puzzled look never left her face, at which Naruto just sighed again, before flicking his spent cigarette out the open window, "I'm just as confused about it as you are, but the fox explained some of it to me,"

"What do mean explained some of it?" Tsunade asked.

"He said that while he can heal injuries, he can't regrow body parts. So he could heal my burns, but not my eyes, so when Sasuke implanted them my body was like any other body, I would I either reject them or except them. Unfortunately my body rejected them," Naruto stated pulling out another cigarette.

"Wait, if that's the case then you shouldn't even have them, let alone see out of them," Tsunade stated trying to figure out the blonds eyes.

Naruto lit another cigarette, but Tsunade was too enthralled with the blonde's explanation to care, "He explained that to. Because my body was rejecting them, he had to use his chakra to change them on the genetic level, but he could only do it enough for my body to stop rejecting them, anymore and he would have destroyed them and I would have been left blind." Naruto took a drag before continuing, "So he changed them just enough for my body to accept them, allowing me to control them slightly and turn them back into my original eye color. But by changing their genetic make up, I lost the final stages of the Sharingan the Itachi had, leaving me with the basic Sharingan."

Tsunade studied him for a few more second before speaking, "that's very interesting," then a thought clicked in her mind, "speaking of foxes, why hasn't it healed you yet," she asked looking at the bloody bandages.

Narutos mood instantly darken, speaking in a low tone he replied, "He left when they died,"

Sasuke perked up at this comment, "_they? Who are they? The only one that died that day was Kanami." _

"Who's they Naruto?" Tsunade asked in a soft voice, sensing the pain in Narutos eyes, "What happened?"

Narutos eyes switched back to red as he brought up painful memories, "you might as well stay sitting, and it's another long story." Naruto said in a somber voice. "After we killed Itachi, we found a small cottage in the forest outside of a small village. They an old man and his daughter took us in and let us stay there while we recovered. His name was Tacachi, and hers….hers was Kanami."

Sasuke saw Naruto wince as he said her name, tears threatening to fall from his eyes. Then he steeled himself, holding back the emotions before continuing.

_"But Tacachi survived, who's the other person who was killed that day." _Sasuke racked his brain before speaking, "Naruto, who's they, who else was killed."

Tears threatened to fall again, "She died, b-but she was pregnant."

The blood drained from Sasuke face, "P-pregnant, what do you mean Naruto?"

Narutos voice cracked, "Yes pregnant, W-with our daughter."

This info hit both Tsunade and Sasuke hard, threatening to knock the wind out of them. Tsunade was on the verge of fear, while Sasuke was boiling with rage, the same rage he felt when his clan was massacred,

_"THOSE BASTARDS!"_ Sasuke mentally screamed, _"they took my brothers chance at a family, they killed Kanami and their unborn child, if Naruto hadn't killed them, then I would have torn them limb from limb, a hundred times over!"_ Susakes fury slowly began seeping out, causing him to activate his Sharingan.

Tsunade was equally infuriated, her massive strength crushing the arm rests on her chair, "_they killed his unborn child, if I ever teach who this was, I'll destroy them." _

Tsunade and Sasuke were pulled from their thoughts as Naruto began to speak.

_Flashback_

_Naruto was walking down the trail that wove its way up from the lake where he, Sasuke and Kanami regular trained. It had been almost six months since they showed up broken on Tacachi and Kanami's front door, they allowed them to stay in their home so they could recover, but they liked the man and his daughter so much, that they decided to stay, helping out on their small farm and eventually becoming another addition to the small family._

_As of right now he was the happiest person on this planet. Kanami had told him a few days ago that he was going to be a dad; he was so happy that he picked her up and spun around clutching her in his arms crying with happiness, before taking her hand rushing down to the small hospital in located in the small village. There they told him he was going to have a girl, making it even better. _

_Then he told old man Tacachi, who was at first angry, boy was he angry, but he quickly calmed him down by saying he wanted to marry her. His mood did a 180 as he now smiled widely saying that he approved, that he didn't want anyone other than Naruto to be his son in law._

_ Now Naruto was going into the small village to pick his ring up from the small jewelry shop, then he was going to propose to her tonight at the lake, where they first realized their feelings for each other, he smiled at the memory of the first time they kissed._

__Narutos memory__

_ Naruto was standing on the surface of the lake, working on controlling his new eyes and chakra. Kanami sat on the shore watching him contently. Naruto glanced over at her, a smile playing at his lips. They had grown close over the past two months. Lost in his thoughts he momentarily lost concentration, causing him to fall into the icy cold lake._

_ Surfacing, he could hear Kanami laughing in the shore. Grinning he turned and swam over._

_ "So not funny," he whined pulling himself out onto the shore._

_ "Awww, but Naruto-kun, you look so cute wet," she giggled at his mock pout._

_ "Is that so? He snickered before picking her up and heading towards the lake._

_ "NARUTO DON'T YOU EVEN THINK ABOUT IT," she squealed, "PUT ME DOWN THIS INSTANT,"_

_ "Sure thing Kanami-Chan," Naruto laughed as he dropped her in the lake._

_ "NARUTO, YOU ASSHO—"she was cut short as she hit the water._

_ Coming up she saw him doubled over laughing, "So you think that's funny," she grinned evilly, as she grabbed his hand and pulled him in to the cold water._

_ "What th—"he gasped as he flopped back into the water._

_ Surfacing for the second time that day, he was about to say something, when he realized how close they were, their faces inches apart, a steady blush growing on both of them. Slowly they moved closer, his arms wrapping around her waist, pulling her in. then they kissed soft and passionate for what seemed like hours. Soon they made their way back to the shore, and started walking back to the house._

__End Memory__

_ "It was all downhill from there," He chuckled reaching the road._

_ He turned towards town, but not before shooting a glance in the direction of the small cottage, then he saw it, a column of black smoke rising up from the tree line. _

_ "That's weird," Naruto thought, "Old man Tacachi shouldn't be burning weeds this early in the season." He turned back to the house, "better go check it out."_

_ Narutos pace quickened from a walk to a run, "something doesn't feel right," he thought as he ran up the road._

_ Narutos heart stopped as he entered the clearing with the house, there stood a burly man with a brutish looking blade; standing of a wounded Tacachi, the cottage was up in flames in the background._

_ Naruto ran towards the house, blood pounding in his ears, his heart pumping adrenaline to his legs_

_Then he heard he scream, he saw her running from behind the house, screaming. He saw her throw herself down on top of her father shielding him, he saw the man laugh as he picked her up by her hair, he saw him laugh again, before running his blade through her abdomen, then he saw red._

_Naruto let out the fury of Kurama, he killed them. All of them ripped them to pieces like they were nothing. He grabbed one man, trying to hit him with a downward strike with his katana. He blocked it, before ripping his throat out, the next man he punched in the jaw, snapping his neck to the side, finally he made it to the man that had killed Kanami, he punched him in the chest, is claws ripping through the flesh and bone before reaching his heart, he stared the man in the eyes, watched as fear formed as he wrapped his fingers around the man's beating heart, then he watched the life fade away as he crushed the man's heart in his hand. He killed the rest without mercy._

_Naruto walked over to Kanami's body, his rage gone, replaced by despair, his eyes were deep blue again. He saw her eyes flicker before focusing on him. His heart leapt as he knelt down gently and gently cradled her head. She coughed, blood running down her chin._

_ "I-I-I'm sorry," She faintly whispered, coughing again._

_ "No I'm sorry, I should have been her, I should have protected you and our daughter," tears building in his eyes._

_ "Our daughter," she smiled," I still like the sound of that,"_

_ "I-I T-talked to your dad," Narutos voice was cracking now, "He said we could get married, he said it was ok," Narutos tears were starting to fall, "Kanami, Will you marry me?" he whispered into her ear._

_He heard it, barely a whisper, "Y-yes". She said softly, before the life left her eyes. Narutos tears fell freely, washing the blood from her face, he cradled her head to his chest and cried, just cried, he didn't know how long he held her._

_ Naruto felt a strong hand on his should, he looked up and saw Tacachi's face, tear marks clearly evident on his tanned face, is expression was grim as he just nodded; try to keep more tears from falling._

_Naruto nodded back, gently placing her head back on the ground, he looked over and saw Sasuke standing on the edge of the clearing, the supplies he went to get laying on the ground. Naruto turned towards the small shed to get a shovel and blanket, Sasuke joined him, his expression blank._

_That night they buried Kanami, they dug for hours, digging her grave on the shore of the lake, under the tree where her and Naruto would lay and watch the clouds. After they finished digging, they lowered her body, wrapped in her favorite quilt that Naruto had managed to save from the fire. Then they covered her up, tears flowing freely with every shovelful of dirt thrown into the grave._

_Naruto sat by her grave silently, Sasuke and Tacachi had went back to the house to see what they could salvage, leaving Naruto alone to say his fine goodbyes. H sat there, his tears dried, just staring out at the lake, replaying earlier that day in his mind._

_Then the rage came back, washing over him, consuming his mind._

__Mindscape__

_ Naruto was standing there, in ankle deep water in the sewer of his mind, watching as the seal on the giant cage that housed the Kurama slowly burn before disappearing. The gates slowly swung open, their grating noise echoing throughout the confines of his mind. _

_A deep throated laugh was heard, as the Kurama walked out of its prison, "__**So you finally gave into your hate and rage, eh boy."**_

"_What are you talking about?" Naruto asked in a monotone voice._

"_**By finally letting your rage consume you, you destroyed the seal, and set me free." **__Kurama laughed again._

_Part of Naruto wanted to let him go, let him wreak havoc on the world, but another part knew that Kanami would never stand for him even considering letting the beast go free._

"_No." Naruto replied, "You will not go free, I'll die before that happens."_

_The Kurama simply laughed, before he pounced_

_Sasuke and Tacachi were salvaging from the house, when he felt Naruto's chakra flare._

"_What was that," he asked._

"_I don't know, but it doesn't feel good," Tacachi replied before rushing off, with Sasuke following at his heels._

_The two reached the lake, hearts stopped, there was Naruto writhing on the ground, red chakra flowing out of the seal on his stomach. Tacachi and Sasuke both knew what was happening; the Kurama was trying to escape._

_Tacachi rushed to Narutos side, "this is not good," he looked Naruto over, "Sasuke, I need you to hold him down,"_

_Sasuke looked puzzled, "Why, what are you gonna do?"_

"_I'll explain later, just hold him damn it," Tacachi snapped, with that Sasuke knelt down beside Naruto and held his shoulders down._

_Tacachi then began a long series of hand seals, __**"Hell Style: Demon Realm Seal!"**__ he slammed his palm down on Naruto's stomach, causing him convulse in more pain. Red chakra surged, swirling around the three men, licking at Sasuke's arms, he let out of small cry of pain as he felt the skin start to blister and burn causing him to loosen his hold on the blonde._

"_Keep holding him!" Tacachi yelled, going through more hand signs, __**"Hell Style: Demon Sealing Palm!" **__he slammed his lams back into Naruto's abdomen._

_Narutos body fell limp, causing Sasuke to panic. _

"_Don't worry Sasuke, the boy's fine, he's just sleeping now, let's get into town and patch you up, then we an find somewhere to stay." Tacachi said, wiping his brow._

_Sasuke just nodded, before picking Naruto up and following after Tacachi._

__End Flashback__

Naruto looked at a shocked Tsunade, as he lit up his third cigarette, waiting for her to speak.

"So is the Kurama gone, or is it still inside you," Tsunade finally found the words to speak, her head was filled with different emotions, rage, anger, sorrow, all for the blond in front of her.

"A little of both, he sealed the fox into the demon realm, but at the same time left me a link to him, so I can call on him or his chakra when I need it," He took another drag, "but there is a catch, if I call on him or his chakra, it cause extreme fatigue and puts extreme stress on my body and chakra coils, and if I use him too much I can get killed by the side effects."

"So the demons no longer inside you, just linked to your from this, this demon realm," Tsunade asked still confused.

"Correct," Naruto replied in a still somber voice, "so there is no longer any reason to worry about him getting free,"

"Well that's surprising news," said Tsunade standing up, "But I've been here long enough, and I need to finish checking on the other patients, and I'm sorry but I'm going to have to tell the council about these new developments."

"It's fine Baa-Chan," Naruto replied in a fake cheery voice," but I would ask that you keep this under wraps, I want to tell them myself."

Tsunade's face softened at the sight of the blond, "Ok I'll keep it too myself, for now, but you will have to tell them.

"Sure thing Baa-Chan," Naruto replied.

Tsunade just chuckled "ok now you get some rest, and Sasuke, there is bed ready in the next room.

Sasuke was about to decline, but Naruto interject, "it's alright Teme, go get some rest, I'll be fine,"

Sasuke nodded, "Alright, but if you need anything I'll be right here," He said pointing to the room across the hall. With that he turned and left the room.

Tsunade just chuckled again at the two men, "Alright Naruto sleep tight," with that she left Naruto alone with his dreams.

**R&R**


	8. Team 7 Reunited UD

** Just minor edits, nothing to new.**

Sasuke walked through the crowded streets of Konoha, watching all the hustle and bustle of the village. Despite a large scale battle being fought right outside the gates a few days prior, the village was recovering remarkably fast, the shops were reopened and selling their wares to anyone who was interested. Passing the giant red gates, he could see a group of Chunnin and Genin taking down the green medical tents that had been posted there, and move them and the leftover equipment back to hospital.

Looking around he could still see armed shinobi patrolling the streets and roof tops, waiting for any hint of danger, scanning the crowd, he saw it, a pink head of hair weaving its way in his direction, a smiled tugged at his lips as he moved to intercept the pink mop.

"Oi, Sakura-chan," he called out, waving

The pink hair turned in his direction, green eyes lighting up as she walked over to him.

"Sasuke-kun, "She smiled, "what are you doing here?"

"Just picking up some food for me and the Dobe, you know babysitting and what not," Sasuke smirked.

Sakura let out a small giggle at his comments, eliciting a smile from him. She saw this and immediately looked down, a blush spreading across her face. Sasuke just chuckled before turning back towards the Dango shop he was heading to.

"You're welcome to come with me Sakura-chan, if you're not busy that is," Sasuke could see the blush deepen on her face.

"No I'm not busy; I was just finishing up my errands anyways, so I would love to tag along." She replied, with a hint of hesitation in her voice, _"Why is he so nice now? He's different,"_

Sakura followed Sasuke into the Dango, sighing as the cool air washed over her, walking up to the counter she sat next to Sasuke as he asked for to orders of Dango, a look of uncertainty crept over her face as she watched her former teammate.

Sasuke to note of the look on her face, before asking," Is something wrong Sakura-chan?"

Sakura blushed a little, still not use to the honorific placed on her name, "No, nothing wrong," she said looking down,

"I can tell you're lying Sakura-chan," Sasuke merely stared at the dango menu, "You can tell me what's bothering you," he said, before turning and looking into her green eyes.

"It's just, that," Sakura stammered, trying to find the words, "you're different,"

Sasuke raised an eyebrow, "Different, how?"

"Well it's just that, you're nicer, more open now, you know? Not your old withdrawn self, and you never use to call me Sakura-chan," her eyes shifted downward, "before…you know you left the….."

"Before I left the village," Sasuke fished, "before I abandoned my home, my friends," Sasuke looked back into her eyes, "You."

Sakura saw small flash of pain cross his eyes, "Sasu-," but Sasuke held up his hand.

"Sakura-chan, I won't deny what I did was wrong, or even try to justify the pain I caused," he looked even deeper into her eyes, "But I can tell you that now I sincerely regret it, I regret causing the all the pain I caused to everyone, especially you and Naruto. And if I could I would take all of it back."

Sakura looked back in his eyes, searching for some assurance that he wasn't lying, "But why, why did you change, what made you come back?"

Sasuke let out a small sigh, "you can thank the Dobe for that one, he finally talked some sense into me, showed me what true strength was, and helped me realize my feelings for someone very precious to me." Sasuke gave a small smile before going on, "And its kinda hard not to be in a better more talkative mood, when you hang out with someone like Naruto for six years steady," he chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

Sakura continued to back at the ground, "how can I believe you, let alone forgive?"

Sasuke saw this hurt look, "I know I don't deserve it, but I'm asking for another chance to prove to everyone I've changed," he touched her shoulder, causing her to look back up at him, "To prove to my precious person that my feelings for her really are true."

A bright pink blush spread across her face, almost matching her hair, she immediately looked down and turned away from him.

Sasuke sighed and turned back towards the counter to pair for his food, when he felt a small slender hand wrap around his and squeeze gently. He looked over at the blushing konoichi, as he felt the blood rising to his face.

Paying for the dango, they left the small shop hand in hand, and headed back to the hospital.

A young woman sat in the back of the dango shop, try to somewhat enjoy her meal, when she saw to figures walk in. One was a pink haired konoichi that she knew well, the other one looked familiar, like she knew him from somewhere. She watched the two talk, as he explained that he was sorry for abandoning everyone, and even more so for abandoning her. Then she heard the man bring up Naruto, and hit her, she recognized that black hair, those onyx eyes, and that pale skin and calm demeanor.

"Sasuke," she hissed under her breath, "What are you doing here she whispered to herself.

Then she remembered hearing rumors that Naruto had come back, and that he had brought someone else with him back to the village.

She moved here light blond hair out from in front of her light blue eyes, as she watched the new couple walk out of the dango shop, narrowing her eyes.

"Love," she smirked watching them disappear hand in hand, "Such a pointless endeavor,"

With that she paid her bill, and left the shop, disappearing over the roof tops.

Sasuke and Sakura walked through the crowded village streets, making their way back to the hospital that held their blond friend, talking about everything that had happened since he'd left. Sasuke had wondered how the Rookie 9 was doing along with Team Guy, was doing, and relieved to hear that they were all alive and well. They continued to talk about their individual adventures until they reached Sasukes final shop he needed to visit.

"Wait one second Sakura-chan, I need to pick up one more thing," He said as he walked up to a tobacco stand to grab a pack of cigarettes.

As he walked out he saw Sakura give him a disapproving look, "It's alright Sakura-chan, these aren't mine," he said waving his arms in front of him defensively, "they're for the Dobe."

Sakura just rolled her eyes as they continued towards the hospital.

"I never would have thought Naruto would be the type to take up smoking," secure stated as they entered the hospital, once again greeted by the cool waves of air.

"Well," Sasuke rubbed the back of his head, "the Dobe can get wound pretty tight," he said holding up the cigarettes, "these kinda keep him in check when I'm not around."

"What do you mean?" Sakura asked a confused look on her face.

Just then they heard the blonde's voice echo down the hall way, "THE NEXT PERSON WHO SAYS I CANT SMOKE IN HERE IS GETTING MY SIZE 10 UP THEIR ASS!"

Sasuke just laughed, "That's what I mean, he gets a little on edge without them, or when he's by himself for long periods of time."

They watched as a clearly terrified nurse ran out of Naruto's room and took off down the hall, Sasuke just sighed as he opened the door.

"What now? God damnit did you not just hear me?" Naruto shouted turning towards the door, his face immediately lightened up as he watched Sasuke walk in.

"For the love of god Dobe, could you be any louder," Sasuke asked sarcastically as he walked in.

"Maybe, did you get my smokes?" Naruto asked ready to jump out of his bed.

"Ok, first you need to calm the fuck down," Sasuke said pulling out the pack of cigarettes, "And yes ya asshole," He smirked throwing the pack at Naruto.

"Bout fucking time, I was ready to kill someone," he said as he got the pack.

"How about a thank you, you fuckin dick," Sasuke shot back.

"Teme, when I have I ever said thank you?" Naruto replied pulling out a cigarette.

"Good point, it's never too late to learn though," Sasuke smirked.

"I'll keep that in mind Teme," Naruto said with equal sarcasm.

Sakura just chuckled at the antics of her two friends, seeing them this close was a relief to her, helping her accept that Sasuke had indeed changed.

Naruto looked up and saw Sakura standing in the entrance to his room, "Oi Sakura-chan, come on in and stay awhile," Naruto said with big grin.

Sakura just laughed as she went in and stood next to Sasuke, slowly grabbing her hand. Naruto took note of this, and felt a small pain in his heart, which he quickly pushed away.

"_I knew all about those two's feelings for each other, and if their happy, then I'm happy_," Naruto watched the two stand slightly closer together, "_besides, after Kanami, I don't think I can ever feel that way about someone again," _

The three talked in to the late hours of the night, recounting everything that had happened in the passing years, talking and laughing, making up for all the lost time. All three were beyond happy, Team 7 was back together.

Sakura yawned, looking over at the small clock beside Naruto's bed, it read one o'clock in the morning, "Alright boys, I think I'm going to head home and turn in for the night."

Naruto followed suit, yawning rather loudly, "Sounds like a plan Sakura-chan, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Sounds good Naruto, hey what time did Tsunade-sama say you could leave tomorrow?" she asked a she gathered her purse up.

"Baa-chan said sometime tomorrow morning," Naruto answered trying to hold his eyes open.

"Ok, well it's my day off tomorrow, so I'll meet you two here, then I'll show you around the village, help you get reacquainted," Sakura said walking out the door.

"Sounds good Sakura-chan," Naruto loudly yawned again, "night."

"Good night Naruto," Sakura called back stifling a yawn.

"Oi Dobe, I'm just across the hall if you need anything alright," Sasuke added following Sakura out.

"Ma ma, I remember," Naruto said laying back.

"Good," Sasuke shot back, turning of the lights and closing the door.

Sasuke and Sukura stood in the hall way, trying to say goodnight.

"Well I guess this is good night, Sakura -chan," Sasuke said shifting side to side uneasily.

"I guess. Goodnight Sasuke," Sakura said slightly downtrodden, as she turned to leave.

"Sakura wait," Sasuke called out grabbing her wrist and pulling her in close.

They both stood there bright red blushes spreading across her face, they both stood there unsure about what they should do.

"Just kiss her already damn it," they heard the blond yell from his room.

Looking up they saw Naruto staring at them through the window, completely visible from where he was laying in his bed.

They both blushed again before laughing, "Mood killer," Sasuke chuckled,

"I know," Sakura giggled back.

Then Sasuke pulled her in closer and planted a soft kiss on her lips, causing her lips to turn red again.

"Night Sakura-chan," Sasuke said in a soft voice.

"Night Sasuke-kun," Sakura replied.

Sasuke let her go and turned back to the door to his room, "Sasuke, wait," he heard Sakura say from behind him.

"Narutos alright, and will be here in the morning, if you want, instead of sleep on one of the hospital beds, a have spare room at my place," Sakura stammered, blushing again.

"Thank you Sakura-chan, but it's best if I stay here with him," Sasuke replied.

"But why?" He's a big boy, he'll be fine until the morning," she added slightly hurt, "unless you don't want to."

"It's not that Sakura-chan, I do want to, but-"Sasuke sighed, "It's better for him that I stay nearby"

"Why?" Sakura was confused now.

"After what happened two years ago, Naruto changed, when Kanami died a part of Naruto died with her," Sasuke sighed again, pain and worry etching in his face.

"But he seems to be in a good mood now," Sakura stated, still puzzled.

"True, but unfortunately that's just an act," Sasuke looked back at the blond, who was now fast asleep, "despite what you see on the outside, Naruto is broken on the inside, and no matter how hard I try to put the pieces back together, there are just too many missing.," Sasuke turned back to Sakura, a look of sadness taking over her face, "He slowly slipping Sakura, and I think I'm the last lifeline keeping him attached to his sanity."

Sakura looked down again, "I know what you mean,"

Sasuke raised an eye brow at this, "You do?"

"Yes," she replied, "a year ago, one of our friends lost someone very close to her heart, and she hasn't been the same since then," the look of pain on her face mirrored Sasuke, "we tried to help her, but she just grew farther and farther away, now the only time we see her is on missions and passing the streets, and even then you're lucky if you get two words out of her.

"Who is it?" Sasuke asked with concern in his voice.

"Ino," Sakura replied, her voice barely a whisper.

"I'm sorry Sakura," Sasuke said pulling her into another hug, "Maybe we can heal them, both of them," with that he kissed her on the forehead.

"You better get some rest, I'll see you tomorrow," Sasuke said in a caring voice releasing her from his warm embrace.

"You too Sasuke-kun," she said kissing him on the cheek before walking back down the hall.

After that the two went their separate ways, one went home, while the other went to his room, ready to keep his silent vigil over his friend. Both had their minds on the same thing, how to repair their broken friends.

**R&R**


	9. All Together Again UD

**Revised and changed narutos interaction with ino and his personality when entering the bar. good idea to read.**

Sunlight streamed into the bleach whit hospital room, basking a set of blond locks in light. Naruto slowly opened his eyes, adjusting them to the sun, "Who ever made the sun so damn bright was an asshole," he grumbled, stretching his legs over the side of the bed. Standing up, he stretched again, causing his back to let out loud crack.

"Moring sleeping beauty," Sasuke said walking into his room.

"Stuff it Teme," Naruto growled looking over, "it's too early for your shit."

"Early?" Sasuke just laughed at the blond, "it's almost noon,"

"Whatever, Hey where's Baa-chan?" Naruto asked sitting back down on his bed. "I want to get the fuck out of here."

"She had to run down the hall," Sasuke said leaning back against the wall, "she'll be back in a second."

"Ugh," Naruto flopped back, "she needs to hurry,"

"Calm down gaki," Tsunade said as she walked in the, "or I'll make you say another night,"

Naruto sat shot upright, "you wouldn't."

"Watch me," she smirked pulling out some more gauze and a bottle of ointment, "Now sit still so I can check your wounds."

Tsunade began unwrapping the bandages on his chest, revealing two small holes, one was over his right pectoral, and the other one was on his left side, just above the heart.

"You're lucky," Tsunade said poking the one above his heart, causing him to flinch, "any lower and you wouldn't be here."

Naruto snorted "luck, I guess you can call it that,"

Tsunade just raised her eyebrow as she continued prodding the small holes, "that's and interested tattoo," she said tracing it with her index finger.

"Yeah I guess you could say that," Naruto said in a monotone voice, looking down at the makings, it was the Kanji for "love" with a tribal like designed that wrapped around, in the same pattern as a seal. Above it was the Kanji's for "Never Forget." All of this was place directly over his heart.

Sasuke studied that tattoo, "It looks like a sealing tattoo, when did you get it Dobe?  
>"A long time ago," Naruto continued in his monotone voice.<p>

"Did you seal something in it?" Tsunade asked.

"Yeah, but it's nothing important, and I don't want to talk about it." Naruto continued to stare at the seal.

Tsunade was about to say something, but Sasuke hand on her shoulder told her that the conversation with the blond was over. Tsunade nodded before pulling out the ointment and gauze.

"alright, let me bandage you up one more time than your free to go," Tsunade said as she wrapped the bandages around his chest, and over one shoulder, "leave these on until tomorrow morning, then you should be fine."

"Thanks baa-chan," Naruto chirped, standing up and stretching, getting use to the new set of wraps.

A tick mark appeared on her forehead at the nickname her surrogate son had given, but she dismissed it, "now don't strain yourself too hard alright gaki."

"Sure thing Baa-chan," Naruto flashed her one of his trademark grins as he finished putting the rest of his clothes on.

Tsunade resisted the urge to punch Naruto through the wall, _"without that foxes healing power, I could end up keeping him here for head injuries." _

"Hey Baa-chan," Naruto turned to Tsunade, "how is my apartment doing?"

Tsunade just frowned, "I'm sorry gaki, but it caught fire few months ago,"

"Oh…." Narutos face dropped, "I guess they really wanted to get me that time,"

Tsunade's faced soften, "it was nothing like that, it was just some faulty wiring."

"Well I guess it doesn't matter now, I'll just find some place to stay until I can afford a new apartment," Naruto turned to pick up the rest of his gear, _"at least the weather outside is nice this time of year, I can make camp at one of the training grounds."_

Sasuke looked over at Naruto, almost reading his thoughts, "that won't be necessary Dobe, you're coming to the Uchiha compound, I have a spare room."

"Thanks Teme," Naruto looked over, "but I'll be fine."

Sasuke just chuckled, "It's not up for debate Dobe, now either you come quietly, or I drag your ass there."

Naruto just smirked, "alright Teme,"

"Naruto," Tsunade stop before leaving the room, "I almost forgot, they managed to save this from the fire," she said pulling a square object from her pocket and handing it to the blond.

Narutos eyes widened as he took it, "thanks Baa-chan,"

It was the picture of team, back when they were just Genin, straight out of the academy. The fire had burned part of the frame, and one of the corners, but overall they could all be seen, him, Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi-sensei.

"Thanks, this means a lot," Naruto said quietly, tracing is fingers over their faces.

"Don't mention it gaki," Tsunade said as she turned and left the room.

"Well Dobe," Sasuke said turning to leave, "should we go home."

"Sounds good Teme," Naruto said, following Sasuke out of the room.

Naruto stood in one of the many rooms of the Uchiha compound, looking at the empty room, in the corner was a queen side bed, on the wall across from it was dresser, and on the other side was large mirror.

Naruto walked over and threw his cloak on the bed, before turning to the mirror. Frowning he looked at his reflecting. His fishnet shirt had a big hole in it from where Sasuke had cut it open, that paired with the dark crimson blood stains, made the shirt impossible to wear back out in public. Taking it of he threw it over with his cloak.

Pulling out a sealing scroll, he bit his thumb, wiping blood across the seal; he pulled out his extra set of cloths. Years of travel and combat had put them in the same condition as his shirt, dirt and blood covered, and filled with holes.

"_Looks like I need to go shopping_," Naruto thought, staring his cloths over, "_I just hope I have enough money," _

Turning back to the mirror he looked himself over, his body was toned from always being on the road, but aged well beyond its years from stress and combat. Naruto started tracing his many scars, each one telling the story of his many conflicts.

Naruto pulled the picture of team 7 out of one of the cargo pockets in his pants. He stared at the young faces once more, before pulling down the bandages cover his seal. Taking one last look at the picture, he sealed it away.

"_There goes another memory," _he thought as he walked to his bed. Picking up his cloak, Naruto left the room and headed out into the village.

Sasuke sat in the tea shop, watching the villagers and shinobi walk past. The tea shop provided a small oasis from the sweltering heat, common around this time a year. Looking up he saw a mess of pink hair walk through the door and make its way to his table.

"Sorry I'm late, Sasuke-kun," Sakura said sitting down across from him.

"It's fine, Sakura chan," Sasuke said flashing a smile.

Sakura's face reddened slightly, "anyways, I ran into Shikamaru and Choji earlier,"

"Oh? How are they doing?" Sasuke took another drink of his tea.

"Oh they're doing fine," Sakura said as she poured herself a drink, "they said the rest of the Rookie 9 is getting together tonight, and you and Naruto should join us,"

"I don't know Sakura-chan, I'm still not on the best of terms with the rest of everyone," Sasuke took another drink of his tea.

"It will be fine, Shikamaru was the one who suggested you and Naruto come, you know get in touch with the group again." Sakura said finishing off her tea.

"Alright Sakura-chan, I'll be there," Sasuke chuckled.

"Ok well, and makes sure Naruto comes with you," Sakura smirked at him, "everyone wants to see you two."

"I'll see what I can do, but Naruto isn't as sociable as he used to be," Sasuke said as he paid the tab, "He tries to avoid big crowds now,"

"Oh I see," Sakura said standing up.

"Well Sakura-chan, what are you doing the rest of the day?" Sasuke asked holding the door open.

"The same thing you're doing," she said walking out into the street.

"And what would that be," Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Convincing a friend to rejoin the world of the living," she smirked.

Sasuke and Sakura walked hand in hand through the crowded streets, going nowhere in particular, just enjoying each other's company. The sun was beginning to set as the two stood at one of Konoha's many intersections.

"So I'll see you tonight," Sasuke asked holding Sakura close.

"Yes," she giggled, "the guys are meeting at Choji's and then heading to the bar, and the girls are meeting at Hinata's, so we should all be at the bar around nine."

"Well I'm going to go and try and convince Ino to join us so I'll see you later," Sakura said planting a kiss on Sasukes cheek.

"Ok," Sasuke chuckled, "I better go try and get my blond to show himself tonight."

Sasuke and Sakura kissed once more before heading in separate directions, both set on trying to get their blond friends to emerge from their shells.

Naruto walked out of the clothing shop, his sealing scroll filled with the new clothes he bought. He had decided to keep his old style for the most part, wearing black pants and sandals, but opted for dark blue and black tank tops over the fishnet shirt. But at the moment Naruto had decide to store the tank tops away and leave the bandages showing.

_"What the hell, the bandages look cool,"_ he thought to himself as he put the scroll back into his pocket, _"too bad it took most of my money,"_ Naruto felt is considerably lighter Gama-chan wallet, he starting walking down the street back towards the Uchiha compound.

"Oi Dobe," Naruto turned in the direction of the voice, "what are your plans for tonight," Sasuke came out from a side street.

"Don't really know Teme, Why? Naruto asked, waiting for Sasuke to catch up.

"Sakura said that the everyone was meeting up tonight at a bar," Sasuke said walking next to the blond,

"Cool, that should be fun," Naruto continued to stare ahead, "let me know how everyone's doing."

"No I'm not," Sasuke stopped the blond, "cause your coming with me,"

"Sorry Teme, but I'm not really in the mood to go out tonight," Naruto turned and continued down the street.

"That's bullshit Dobe and you know it," Sasuke stopped the blond once more, "I know your just gonna go find some hole in the wall bar and get shit faced,"

"So what of it Teme," Naruto spat.

Sasukes temper was slowly rising due to his blonds stubborn attitude, "If you're gonna get drunk, at least do it with the rest of us,"

Naruto sat there fuming, "Why should I?"

Sasuke smirked, "cause I'm not taking no for an answer, you're going even if I have to kick your ass and drag your broken body there,"

"Like you could do that," Naruto turned to leave, "because I'd really like to see you try."

"_Shit, better pull out the failsafe_." Sasuke mentally cringed at what he was about to tell the blond, "Did I ever tell you about the Uchiha sake room,"

He watch the blond stop mid step before turning around, "continue," was his only response.

"well the Uchiha's have a rather large supply of sake and other exotic booze," he watched the blonds interest almost peak, "_Good, just one more push_,", he smirked as he laid his final trap, " And I do believe they have some of whiskey you really like."

The blond was now facing Sasuke, "Why are you telling me this?"

"Cause, I'm gonna give you the key," Sasuke fought to repress his grin as the blond took the bait.

"Really, why would you do that," the blond asked walking back to his black haired friend.

"Cause we're friends, what more of a reason do I need," Sasuke said still repressing his grin.

Naruto eyed his friend warily, "we both know that bullshit. So what's the catch?"

Sasuke just laughed, "I guess you're right, there is a catch."

Sasuke watched as a small part of the old Naruto started to surface, the one easily flustered at the smallest hitch in his plans, before it was lost again under his calm demeanor.

"The catch is, you come have drinks with the rest of us, and I'll give you the key," Sasuke continued, enjoying the comical conflict with in the blond that he rarely got to see.

Naruto continued the mental tug of war, before deciding, "Fine, you have a deal." Naruto tuned back towards the direction of the compound, "Well be better get a move on,"

Sasuke just chuckled at the blonde's mood swings. He knew he was one of the only people who could rile the blond up like that and get away with it, anyone else would usually end up dead, or severely maimed in the hospital. Sasuke followed the blond back to the compound, teasing him the entire way, seeing just how many buttons he could push. He found his answer a few minutes later when the blond let out a long stream of curses and death threats.

Sakura stood in front of the old apartment complex, it wasn't terrible, but it wasn't good either. "_It defiantly needs some renovations," _she thought walking up the steps. That fact that her friend, who had cared about appearances of her and her possessions so fiercely during her younger years, decided to live in a place like this was a bit surprising.

"_Ino would have never even glanced at this place_," Sukura thought looking at the worn down hallway, Stopping in front of the faded green door, she took a deep breath," _Here goes nothing,"_

Sakura let three loud knocks ring out through the old building, before waiting patiently. She could hear something moving around the apartment, she knocked again as the noise moved towards the door.

"I'm coming, I'm coming, shit." She heard a voice call from the other side, unlocking the door.

Sakura watched as the door crack open, revealing blue eyes and a blond lock of hair, the eyes studied her for a minute before opening the door the rest of the way.

"Sakura, how are you?" The blond said leaning against the door frame.

"I'm doing alright," Sakura crossed her arms, "How are you Ino-pig, I haven't seen you around lately."

Ino just snorted, "Funny, I haven't been called that in a while,"

"That's because I haven't seen you in a while," Sakura stared at the blond.

"Is there a real reason you're here Sakura?" the blond continued her bored look, "or are you just here to insult me for old times' sake."

Sakura winced at the malice slowly creeping in to her voice, "Yes there is a reason, the rest of the Rookie 9 is getting together tonight, and it wouldn't be the real thing if we were one short."

"Sorry but I have a mission report to finish, and plans after that." Ino said before stepping back into her apartment, "Thanks though," she said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Ino wait," Sakura stopped the blond from shutting the door, "It would mean a lot to everyone if you were there."

Ino just gave her a bored stare, "I'll think about it, but now if you excuse me I have to get back to my mission report." Ino shut the door, cutting Sakura off.

"_Well at least we held somewhat of a conversation this time," _she thought glumly walking down the stairs, "_it was better the usual "No" I get when I invite her anywhere." _Sakura just sighed and made her way to get ready for the night.

Kiba walked in the back of a large group of laughing shinobi, he looked over at the man walking next to him. "Looking good Sasuke," he chuckled, "Trying to impress a certain pink haired konoichi?" Sasuke wore black denim pants with black boots, and a white collared shirt, with red designs running up the side.

This comment brought a series of snickers from the rest of the group, who started making jabs about Sasuke's blossoming love life.

"Hey, hey, hey," Sasuke stated in mock anger, "None of that now, or I'll tell Sakura-chan that you're talking about us."

The group visibly stiffened at the threat of Sakura being told of their teasing, they were well aware of her massive strength, and short temper. But the few drinks they had before leaving Choji's overrode their common sense and sympathies for their fellow shinobi, and the teasing continued.

"So why are you guys being so friendly to me?" Sasuke asked as the group continued towards the bar,"

"What do you mean?" Choji asked eating one of his trademark bags of chips

"Well I didn't exactly leave on the best of terms," Sasuke continued to follow the group.

"We've all talked about it," Shikamaru glance over at Sasuke, "and if Sakura is willing to give you a second chance, Naruto trusts you enough to take a hit for you, then we might as well do the same thing,"

"Besides taking a kunai to the chest," Kiba smirked, "you have to earn that one."

"And it would be too troublesome, holding a grudge," Shikamaru just sighed, "it's too much effort."

"So until you gives us a reason to rethink our trust in you, consider yourself our friend again. Kiba said facing Sasuke, while he walked backwards, "just don't fuck up again."

"Don't plan on it," Sasuke smirked at Kiba.

"Oi, where's Naruto, I thought he was coming with us," Kiba asked turning back to the group.

"He said he was gonna meet us there," Sasuke kept walking, "so I really don't know where he's at."

Kiba just shrugged and continued on with his group of friends.

Naruto stood outside the bar looking at it bright neon lights. He could hear the loud laughter of the group inside, "_might as well get this over with_," he frowned looking down at his clothing, "better change my appearance, can't go in looking like this."

Preforming a quick henge, Naruto changed his appearance, now instead of his black tank top, bandaged chest, black cargo pants and orange cloak; he was wearing the similar outfit he had worn when he returned his training trip with Jiraiya, while his hair still fell down the middle of his back...

Sighing Naruto walked in to the bright neon building.

Ino sat at the long table, and extremely bored look on her face, surrounding her was everyone she could consider a friend, but over the last year most if not all of them had become little more than an acquaintance now. Occasionally someone would try to include her in their conversation, but she gave little response, instead she chose to sit there and sip the weak sake they had ordered.

"_Of course they pick the one bar that serves the weakest sake money can buy_" she grimaced as she gulped the watered down liquor.

The bar door slammed shut, drawing most everyone's attention to the doorway. Everyone turned to look at the new comer; he was dressed in all black with an orange stripe down the sides, with a long unruly mane falling down to mid- back

"Bout damn time you showed up Dobe," Sasuke took another drink of his sake. "I was beginning to worry."

Naruto just looked at Sasuke before wandering to the only open seat next to his fellow blonde. "I got preoccupied on the way here, had to pick up some things from the store," Naruto grunted as he broke the seal on a new pack of cigarettes.

Sasuke just sighed before turning back to Sakura, "At least he showed up," he mumbled under his breath as the blonde lit up other cigarette.

The rest of the group looked at the blonde for a few more seconds, before continuing their original conversations. Naruto let loose a lungful of smoke, before being sternly tapped on his shoulder, "Excuse me sir, but this is a non-smoking establishment." One of the stuffy looking waiters said in a stern voice, making the table go silent, as Naruto gave the man a disgusted look.

"Shit," Sasuke groaned under his breath, expecting the blonde to lose his temper and make a scene. Naruto continued to stare the man down, as he dropped his cigarette into one of the glasses of sake on the table and turning his back to the man.

"Oi, Ino," Naruto grunted, turning to the other blonde, "can you believe this shit?"

Ino just continued to stare forward, an annoyed look plastered across her face as she ignored the blonde.

"Oi, Ino-chan" adding the last part to try and get her attention, "what's your pr-"

"Naruto, please refrain from calling me that." Ino said cutting the other blonde off, with a trace of venom in her voice.

"From what? Calling you Ino-chan?" Naruto turned to her, an equally annoyed look on his face.

"Yes." Ino said, the malice flowing freely." That."

"Ok, ok," Naruto waved his hands defensively. "Good lord, all you had to do was say so." He took another drink of sake, "I don't know what the fuck your problem is though," he grumbled to himself.

Ino just snorted, "Your dense ass wouldn't even be able to understand "what the fuck my problem is,"

Naruto just took another drink of sake, "try me,"

"Very well," Ino was getting close to the point of infuriation, "Someone I cared for very much called me that, some one that very close to my heart," she slammed her sake bottle down on the table, drawing the attention of the rest of the table, "but I can see you haven't changed," she spat, "you wouldn't know the first thing about love, let alone losing love."

Her last comment caused everyone to go silent. Sasuke nearly choked on his sake, "_Shit, they're heading into dangerous territory."_

Narutos voice broke the silence that hung over the group of shinobi, "Watch what you say Yamanaka," his voice was low and cold, "because I have experienced more than you could care to imagine."

Ino just snorted, "Fat chance, your still the same dense baka, still chancing after the same pink haired girl, for god sakes your outfit hasn't even changed. Everyone at the table continued to sit there in silence.

Naruto stood up, " I may be dense," his voice cold longer held the joyful emotion of the Naruto they knew, "but I can tell when my presence is no longer desired," he turned to where Sakura and Sasuke were sitting, "Thank you Teme, Sakura-chan, tonight was most enjoyable," he said in a voice thick with sarcasm, "oh and Ino-_chan,"_ He said spitting out the honorific, "don't ever accuse me of not knowing what it's like to lose love." With that he turned to leave the bar.

A loud smack sounded throughout bar, drawing the attention of the already shocked group of friends. Naruto stood there, the powerful smack from Ino had dispelled the henge, giving the rookie 9 their first real look of the blond.

Their mouths dropped at the his changed appearance, His hair was still long, going all the way down to the middle of his back, his tattoos on his bicep and forehead showing up against his tan skin, his outfit was now road worn, with the white bandages and red blood spots standing out. Naruto turned his head back towards Ino, rubbing his cheek. A gasp sound throughout the Rookie 9, staring back at them was not the blonds to blue eyes; instead it was a pair of blood red Sharingan.

Naruto untied his hitiai-ite from his biceps, retying it over his eyes, "Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to take my leave." He said in a dead voice.

Naruto turned, ignoring his friend's words, telling him to stay and left the bar. Walking outside he disappeared in a swirl of fire and leaves.

"I think I'll be going now," Ino said curtly disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

After a few minutes the shock of the blond's words and appearance wore off. Regaining their senses, the group turned to Sasuke.

"Explain" they all said in unison.

**R&R**


	10. Just A Friendly Spar UD

**Just minor correction.**

Sasuke sighed as he pinched the bridge of his nose; this was the last thing he wanted to talk about.

"Well?" was the look the group gave him.

Sasuke just sighed again, "Ok, I know you guys want answers"

"Damn right." Kiba barked from across the table.

Sasuke shot him a glare, "So here's what I'm going to do. Naruto is gonna want to blow some steam off now, which means try to beat the shit out of me,"

"And exactly how will this answer our questions?" Shino asked from the other end of the table.

"I'm getting to that," Sasuke looked around the table, "So tomorrow I'm going to take him out to one of the training grounds to spar, which at that point you guys can corner him and ask him your questions."

"This is so troublesome," Shikamaru mutter, "wouldn't it be easier to just tell us now?"

"It would," Sasuke turned to Shikamaru, "but it's not my place to answer those questions, and besides this way would ruffle the blonds feather, which is something I enjoy doing."

Shikamaru just muttered another "troublesome."

"But be warned," Sasukes voice changed to a serious tone, "If Naruto refuses to answer a question, leave it be, he'll tell you when he's ready."

The group just nodded in agreement. After seeing the blonds display tonight, they knew there was some truth in Sasukes words.

"Alright," Sakura said clapping her hands, "I say we call it a night,"

The group nodded again and started to get up and leave the bar, each heading home.

"_I'm in for a long day tomorrow," _Sasuke shook his head as he followed Sakura out in to the street.

Naruto sat at the bar, drinking from his bottle of sake, watching the rest of the patrons. This was the type of bar he liked, a quiet one. This was the kinda bar you went to with a friend our by yourself, there was now loud music blaring, no young shinobi trying to get lucky, the kinda bar where you went to just have a drink. He sighed and took another swig.

But his happy silence was broken by a loud smack, accompanied by a yell from the other side of the room.

"Get off me you pervert!" shouted a female from the other side of the room.

"Aw come one baby, I know you want to," came a male voice.

Naruto turned towards the racket, "_Damn her again,"_

He watched as a very angry blond smack the man again, "I said NO you creep," the blond yelled again before smacking him again, causing him fall over.

Naruto was contemplating on letting Ino settle this herself, "_Shit, Sakura-chan would never forgive me if she knew I let something happen to her friend." _ He watched the man get up and swing at the woman,

"_Well fuck," _Naruto was gone in a flash.

"You little bitch!" the man spat, swinging at Ino, but his hand was stopped by an unknown force.

"I believe she said no," another male voice growled, letting of some killing intent. That caused the man to seize up.

Ino just glared at the blond, "Thanks but no thanks, I can handle myself," she growled, punching the man in the jaw knocking him down.

"Suit yourself," Naruto said as he turned to head back to the bar. He watched Ino stumble outside before falling to the ground.

"Aw hell," Naruto grumbled as he went after her.

Naruto walked outside and gathered up the drunken Ino, "alright where do you live," Naruto asked looking down at the woman, but she was fast asleep, "God damnit," he growled.

Naruto looked up at the clear night sky, "_Well the weather nice_," Naruto that as he threw Ino over his shoulder, "_I guess it's a good night to go camping_."

_i_

Ino woke up to the crackling of a campfire, looking around she started to panic, "_Where am I? ," _she thought jumping up, but the throbbing in her head caused her to fall back down, "shit," she grumbled grabbing her head.

"good you're awake," a voice said, walking into camp," I thought your dumbass died of alcohol poisoning,"

"Who are and where are we," Ino asked eyeing the stranger.

"Next to training ground 33," the voice said throwing some wood on the fire, illuminating his face.

Ino slightly relaxed seeing Naruto's face, "Why are we here," she asked eyeing him, "planning to try something funny?"

Naruto just scowled, "no unfortunately," he said irritated, "Where here simply because I had no other place to take your drunken ass."

"Well you could have taken me home," Ino snapped back, "why did you pick a training ground?"

"Your right I could have, but I didn't," Naruto's patience was wearing thin, "to answer your first question, I didn't take you home, cause frankly I have no idea where you live, and your second question, why we are at a training ground," Naruto digging into his equipment pouch, "Is cause I couldn't take you to my place."

"Why not," Ino spat again, "Am I not good enough to bring home,"

"God are you always this much of a bitch," Naruto snapped, "and as much as I want to agree with you, I couldn't take you home because one, I figured you wouldn't take to kindly to waking up in my room, and two I don't think the person I'm staying with would like it if I started to bring people over unannounced."

"What you don't even have a place to live," Ino snorted, "how surprising."

"Your right, I don't, "Naruto just glared at her," That's because it burned down while I was away."

Ino looked down, her face showing a hint of regret.

"Here drink this," Naruto said coldly, "throwing the vial he was digging for at her.

What is it," Ino asked warily, catching the vial.

"It's a compound that neutralizes the alcohol in your system," he said putting his equipment pack back on his belt, "so just drink it,"

"Why," she asked eyeing the small vial.

"Cause needs you to be able to think straight enough to walk home" Naruto just glared at her.

Ino took a drink, feeling the cool liquid wash down her throat, feeling the effects within seconds. The fogginess in her head was instantly cleared, like she hadn't been drinking hours before.

"Thanks," she said tossing the vial back.

"Don't mention it," Naruto just put the vial back in his pouch, "No if we are done here, you can leave." He said standing up.

"What, you just gonna bring me out here and then let me try to find my way back," she growled at him.

"No, Ino-_chan_" Naruto stated pointing behind her, "the village is that, just follow the path back."

"I thought I told you not to call me that," she growled at him standing up.

"You told me a lot of things," Naruto just stared at her, "doesn't mean I give a shit,"

"Whatever asshole," she turned to leave.

"Like I said, don't mention it bitch." Naruto just said walking the in the other direction.

With that the two separated and headed for home.

Naruto stood across from Sasuke, glaring daggers at his friend. The two were standing in one of the many training grounds the dotted the village. Sasuke just smirked as the blond wiped the sleep from his eyes.

"Teme, did I ever tell you that you're and asshole." Naruto yawned, continuing his glare at his friend.

"Yes, several times Dobe," Sasuke just grinned, "but that doesn't mean I care."

Naruto just glared at Sasuke even more, "why are we here again?"

"Cause after last night I figured you would want to blow off some steam," Sasuke said slipping in to his fighting stance.

"Why in the fuck are we doing this so early, you could have at least let me get a couple hours of sleep," Naruto yawned again.

"Hey it's not my fault you stayed out all night drinking," Sasuke smirked at the blond, "now let's go Dobe,"

"For your information I was not out all night drinking," Naruto slipped into his own stance, "something came up that I had to deal with."

"Whatever Dobe," Sasuke shot back, "now hurry up and do something."

"Fine, but just remember this was your idea if you get hurt," Naruto shot back before charging.

Naruto ran forward, throwing a punch at Sasukes face, Sasuke blocked the hit before countering with a punch to the ribs. Naruto dodge the strike, spinning around to the side sending a kick to back of Sasukes head. Sasuke ducked sweeping Naruto's legs out from under him before pushing off the ground and kicking Naruto in back, sending him up in the air, Sasuke continued to land kicks forcing Naruto higher into the air. Sasuke then shifted above the blond, **Lions Barrage! **He called as he dropped a heel into Naruto's gut forcing him back to the ground. The impact left a small crated where the blond landed.

Sasuke landed a few feet away, "your slacking Dobe," he taunted as the blond stood up.

"I'm just getting started," Naruto shot back.

Naruto charged forward throwing another punch, aiming for Sasukes head again; Sasuke just smirked as he went to block, but his eyes widened when the blond stopped the feint, instead dropped to the ground kicking upwards. The blow made contact, forcing Sasuke off the ground. Naruto continued with another kick from his foot forcing Sasuke to go higher, Naruto then copied Sasukes previous attack dropping his heel into Sasuke gut, but followed up by dropping his knee on top of him, **Beast Strike: Earth Shaker, **he called landing on Sasukes chest. Naruto flipped off his friend landing a few feet away.

Sasuke coughed as he got up, "finally you're getting serious,"

"Eh figured I should put some effort into the fight," Naruto smirked before slipping back into his stance, "by the way, where's Sakura-chan?"

"She said she had some business to take care of," Sasuke said coping the blond, "but she'll be by later."

"I see," the blond grinned, "well let's go again," he yelled as he ran forward

Sasuke let out his own yell as the two clashed again.

Ino woke from her brief sleep to a pounding on her door. Stumbling she walked out of her bedroom.

"I'm coming, I'm coming," she yelled reaching the door, "calm down."

Ino opened the door to see who was raising so much hell; instead she was greeted by a fist sending her across the room, landing next to her couch her. Instinctively she reached for the kunai she had hidden under the cushions. Seeing the person at the door she instantly relaxed.

"Sakura?" What the hell was that for?" she yelled rubbing her cheek.

"That was for being such a bitch last night," Sakura yelled at the blond, "Now you've got a lot of explaining to do."

"What for?" Ino yelled back.

"What For!? For that shit you pulled last night," Sakura yelled storming into the apartment, "Why the fuck would you say shit like that."

"What? He started it," Ino said defensively, "you know I don't like people calling me that."

You right, I do" Sakura growled standing over her friend, "but he doesn't, he's been gone for six years remember."

Ino looked down at the floor, her friend was right; Naruto didn't know what had happened to make her hate that name.

"Well he kept pushing it, he has no idea what I went through," Ino said her anger returning.

"Your right, he should have dropped it," Sakuras voice got low, "But he's knows all about the pain you went through, he went through the same thing

Ino looked confused, "What are you talking about, how does he know?"

"He told me," Sakuras voice was now a whisper.

"Told you what," Ino asked standing up.

"I'm sorry, but you're gonna have to ask him yourself." She said looking at Ino.

"And how do you expect me to do that?" Ino spat, "Last time I checked we weren't exactly being friendly to one another."

"Well first you going to go to the training grounds with me and apologize," Sakura said turning to the door, "Then you can go from there."

Ino was about to object, but Sakura cut her off, "And there will be no arguing, I'm not in the mood for you shit."

Sakura left the apartment and headed to the training ground, with Ino following close behind.

Sasuke and Naruto stood facing each other once again; sweat was rolling off their bodies. Both had discarded their cloaks by now, Sasuke was now standing there in his black pants, shirt and purple flak jacket. Naruto stood across from him wearing his own black pants, but his tank top and bandages had been ripped off by one of Sasukes more vicious attacks, leaving him bare chested.

"Looks like we have a small audience, "Sasuke said looking over to the edge of the clearing. Standing in the trees was the Rookie 9, Team Guy and various shinobi and villagers.

"Looks that way," Naruto grinned, "how about we give them one final show,"

Sasuke mimic the grin, "Fox and Raven"

Naruto just kept grinning, "Fox and Raven"

The two began a series of hand signs, before shouting their respective attacks.

"**Beast Futon: Wind Fox!" **Naruto cried as the air around him swirled violently. It continued to churn forming a giant fox. The fox let out a great roar that caused a gust of wind to fly out in every direction, blowing the bystanders back.

"**Katon: Fire Raven!" **Sasuke yelled as fired swirled around his body, taking the shape of a bird. The bird let out a shriek before flying at Naruto and the fox.

The fox let out another roar, then charged the gigantic fire bird. The two beasts collided in a great ball of wind and fire, causing the surrounding grass to wither at the intense heat. The crowed watching had to shield their eyes and retreat back a few feet to escape the heat.

Naruto and Sasuke charged again, drawing kunai. There was a clash then a thud. As the smoke cleared, the crowd gasped, there were the two men pressed together, a kunai to each other throat, while their other arm was gripped tightly. The crowd watched silently at what would happen.

Both men stared each other, kunai pressing against their throats. They stood their silently for a few seconds, before laughing.

"Thanks Teme, I need that," Naruto chuckled putting his kunai away.

"No problem Teme," Sasuke followed suit, "now let's see what are friends have to say,"

"What are you talking about?" Naruto asked turning around. Seeing the group approach Naruto turned back to Sasuke, "Did you have something to do with this?"

But Sasuke was nowhere to be seen, "oh you are so dead asshole," Naruto grumbled as he turned to run from the group.

"Not so fast Blondie," a voice yelled.

Naruto tried to run, but felt his body freeze, looking down he saw a long shadow stretching from him to the group.

"**Kagemane no Jutsu," **he heard a calm voice say, "complete"

Naruto sighed, "Alright you can let me go, I won't run."

The shadow retracted letting Naruto turn around and get a look at his captors; most of them looked the same as when he left for Sasuke.

**(AN their wearing the same thing from when Naruto got back from his two year training trip)**

Lee was no longer wearing his green jump suit; instead he wore grey pants and a dark green shirt. His arms were still bandaged. He still had his bowl cut. Seeing this Naruto chuckled, "_good old Lee,"_

Everyone else looked relatively the same, besides little changes here and there.

"We have some questions to ask," Kiba said rubbing Akamaru's head. The rest of the group nodded in agreement.

"YOSH!" Lee shouted out with excitement, "I have many questions to ask concerning your Fires of Youth,"

Naruto just sighed in defeat, "fine, but my answers depend on what you ask."

Shikamaru was first, "Naruto, why do you have the Sharingan,"

"Easy, we killed Itachi, my eyes were destroyed in the process, and Sasuke gave me his eyes as replacements" Naruto said calmly.

"Then how can you control them, Implants shouldn't be able to turn off and on," Kiba followed up.

Naruto sighed, he knew he would have to explain this several more times, "I'll tell you what, eventually I'm going to have to go before the council and explain everything, so wait till then and you will know everything."

The group groaned at the fact that they would have to wait again, and they were about to keep asking but the blond let them know the conversation was over.

"Now if you will excuse me, I'm going to get something to eat," Naruto said as he walked by the group.

Naruto kept walking until he saw Sasuke and Sakura standing a by a tree with a very down looking blond.

"Teme my friend, you are an asshole," Naruto smirked walking up the group,

"Well they had questions," Sasuke said innocently

"Yeah well no matter, I left them hanging," Naruto grinned, "told them to wait until I explained it to the council."

"And you say I'm an ass Dobe," Sasuke chuckled.

"Anyways, Sakura-chan how are you? He said turning to the pink haired girl, "Ino," he said emotionlessly," Nodding to the blond.

Ino stood there silently glaring off into the distance before Sakura elbowed her in the ribs, "Ow. What the hell," Sakura just glared at her.

Ino sighed in defeat, "Naruto I need to talk to you about something,"

"Yeah well I'm not listening," Naruto said looking away.

Sakura just shot him an equally violent glare before speaking, "Well me and Sasuke-kun have some errands to run, so you two stay here and talk," she added another glare with the last words, letting the two know what would happen if they avoided each other. With that she and Sasuke walked off. Leaving the two blonds alone.

Ino was the first to speak, "Naruto. I'm sorry for how I acted the other night; I never should have said those things."

Naruto continued to glare, but then his faced softened, "No Ino I'm sorry, I never should have pushed the thing about your name, I could tell you didn't like it, nut I was trying to act like my old self for the sake of every one."

"Its fine Naruto, it's just that name brings up painful memories," Ino said sadness creeping into her voice.

"I know what you mean," Naruto said solemnly.

Ino tried to ask how, but was interrupted when an ANBU popped into existence, "Uzumaki-sama, your presence is requested in the council chambers,"

"Very well ANBU-sama," Naruto replied as the ANBU disappeared.

"Sorry Ino, but it looks like I am needed elsewhere," Naruto sighed, "But, how about I take you out tonight for drinks when this all over, my treat."

Ino let a small smile slip, "Alright baka, be at my place 8."

"Sure thing Ino," Naruto said as he headed off to the tower.

Ino just turned and headed home, "_Did I just agree to a date with Naruto? No its just drinks between friends to clear the air."_ Ino just continued towards her apartment to get ready for the night.


	11. Trial of Innocence UD

**Minor Revisions. **

Naruto stood against the back wall next to Tsunade and Sakura, watching what appeared to be the trial of Sasuke.

"Baa-chan," Naruto turned and whispered to the Hokage, "What's going on, why is Sasuke on trial?"

"Naruto," Tsunade said in a hushed voice, "You and Sasuke have been absent of the village for so long that your loyalty has come under question."

"What," Naruto hissed our loyalty, what's that supposed to mean,"

"Naruto," Tsunade turned to the blond, "you have to understand, you two were gone for several years, without my permission, that's grounds for being classified as a missing-nin and put to death. Sasuke was already classified as a missing-nin because he willing left, so now the council will decide if you two will be allowed to live and continue being shinobi for the Leaf."

"But why am I on trial, I never willing left," Naruto turned towards the Hokage.

"True, but you never came back, the only reason you weren't added to the Bingo Book was because most of the council thought you were KIA."

"I see," Naruto turned back to the, middle of the chamber, "so after everything we did for this village, the council still thinks we are a threat,"

"Unfortunately," Tsunade turned and faced the middle of the council, "Yes"

Naruto just snorted, and was about to reply but stopped when one of the council members began to speak.

"Sasuke Uchiha," and elderly man stood up in the center and continued speaking. Naruto recognized that it was Homura, one of the senior council members.

"Based on what you have told us, and information we have gathered from various reports, we will now decide you fate and status in this village." Homura looked down at the man in the center of the room, "Do you have any last things to say in your defense?"

Sasuke just stood their silently.

"Very Well," Homura sat back down. The council began talking amongst each other for several minutes before coming to a conclusion.

Homura stood back up, "Sasuke Uchiha, the council has decided that due to the fact that you willing left the village and joined one of Konoha's greatest traitors, that the most logical thing to do would be to imprison you until we can set a date for you execution." Narutos heart stopped, as the old man continued, "But given the fact that you aided the Leaf in repelling the invasion, returned a missing Leaf Shinobi home safe, and according to our records, have never killed a Leaf shinobi, we will reinstate you as a Shinobi of leaf on a month long probationary period, which during that time you will be tested to see if your rank will increase, or if you are to remain a Genin."

A wave of relief washed over many of the people in the room, mainly Naruto and Sakura.

Homura continued to speak, "Now we will resolve the next issue, Naruto Uzumaki, step forward."

Naruto nodded as he walked to the center of the room, passing Sasuke.

"Good luck Dobe," Sasuke whispered as he walked to the back of the room.

Naruto stood in the center of the chamber looking at the council before him, most he recognized from his earlier dealings with the council, but he could see some new younger faces, most likely because the person before them had retired or passed from this world.

"Naruto Uzumaki," Homura started to speak again, "Do you know why the council has called you here today?"

"Hai." Naruto replied.

"Then you know that we are here to determine your loyalty for the village and you status here." Homura asked sternly.

"Hai." Naruto said again.

"Very well," Homura looked down at a piece of paper in front of him, "Naruto Uzumaki, six years ago you went on a mission to retrieve the one called Sasuke Uchiha, Is that correct?"

"Hai" Naruto replied.

"During this time you went missing, as such you were reported MIA, and then later moved to KIA, but now you have returned from a six year absence with no contact to the Hokage or any one of the village, with one Sasuke Uchiha." Homura looked up from the paper, "Can you explain why you were gone for such a long period of time with no contact to the village or any attempt to return."

"Hai," Naruto looked up at the council.

"Very well, you may begin," Homura sat back down.

Naruto began to tell the story, about how he found Sasuke and Itachi, and how they were able to kill him. He told them how he lost his eyes and that Sasuke replaced them with Itachi's, how they stayed on Tacachi's farm to recover. But he left out the part about him and Kanami.

"_They don't need to know about my personal life," _He thought as he kept speaking.

He told them about the incident with Kurama and the seal Tacachi put on him. He finished telling them about how he and Sasuke continued to travel and train before coming back to Konoha.

As Naruto finished his story, leaving most of the room speechless. He chuckled slightly at all the gaping jaws. The room snapped out of its daze and immediately began talking amongst itself.

Homura stood up again and cleared his throat, gaining the attention of the room, "That is a very interesting story Uzumaki; no we have some questions to ask concerning parts of your account.

Naruto just stood there.

"Now you say that Itachi's Sharingan was transplanted in place of your eyes, yet your eyes are blue," Homura stared down at him, "and because you are not part of the Uchiha clan and the eyes are transplants, you should not be able to deactivate them, Can you explain this."

"Hai," Naruto replied, "Kurama had to alter them on a genetic level so, my body wouldn't reject them, giving me somewhat of a control over them."

"Really, can you show us then," Homura asked intrigued.

"Hai," Naruto sighed, closing his eyes, he focused chakra into them, and after a few seconds he opened them again, revealing his Sharingan.

The room gasped again, then interrupted into a chaotic chatter, another council member stood up, "Homura-sama if I may speak," Homura nodded at the man, "If what he says is true and the Sharingan was altered on a genetic level, then it's possible that he can pass it on to the next generation, giving the Leaf another to continue the Uchiha line and the Sharingan,"

Homura looked down at Naruto, "Is this true?"

Naruto looked up at him before replying, "I don't know, the fox never told me if that was possible,"

Before the talk about the possibilities of continuing the Sharingan could continue, Danzo stood up, "As appealing as that sounds, Uzumaki already told us that the demon tried to escape, we simply can't risk that again."

Before anyone could talk Naruto spoke up, "Tried is the key word, if you were listening, the fox is no longer inside of me,"

The council was in an uproar now, people shouting that the demon had escaped and taken over the boy.

"Ma Ma," Naruto waved his hand, "The fox didn't escape, Tacachi sealed it away in another realm, removing it completely."

"So the demon is dead," one of the council members shouted.

"No just in another realm, but it can no longer return to the realm unless the seal is reversed."

"And can you reverse the seal," Danzo asked.

"No, I have no idea how nor do I know anything about the seal," Naruto replied. He left out the part about being able to summon the fox's chakra, "_the less they know about it the better,"_

"I see," Homura said, "Now the council will decide your status in the village,"

The room was silent as they conversed about the blonds fate.

Homura stood up again clearing his throat to get everyone's attention, "The council has decided that even though you went missing for six years, which is grounds for imprisonment, because you returned and aided in repelling the Kumo invasion, and returned the last Uchiha, You will also be on a month long probationary period, where you will be required to visit the medical labs to see if your Sharingan is able to be passed on to future generations, and then you will be tested by the Hokage to determine your rank."

Naruto sighed, "_Well I guess that's better than being thrown in jail,"_

"You are dismissed," Homura said sitting back down.

Naruto and Sasuke stood in the Hokage's office discussing their outcomes of their trials.

"So now what Baa-chan," Naruto asked turning to the Hokage.

"Well now I set up a test to determine your rank," Tsunade said to the two men, "But after seeing your actions during the invasion, I think that's test enough." She walked over to a cabinet and pulled out to Jonin vests, "because of the recent increase in Genin graduating from the academy, and the skills you displayed, I think your worthy of the Jonin rank," she threw the vests to the men.

"Thank you, Hokage-sama," the two men bowed, showing their appreciation of the honor, trying hard to suppress their grins.

"Sasuke, in one week our next batch of Genin will be leaving the academy," Tsunade turned to Sasuke

"What about me Baa-chan?" Naruto asked,

"Naruto because of your recent developments involving the Sharingan and you connection of the fox, I'm giving you the rank of Tokubetsu Jonin until we can clear all this up." She turned to the blond. "but as I said before, there has been an increase of graduating Genin, so even though it's rare for a Tokubetsu Jonin to have a Genin squad you're going to be assigned one anyways," Tsunade sat back down at her desk, "Now after your test tomorrow. Take the rest of the week to relax and get reacquainted then report back her for your squad assignments."

"But Baa-chan you said we already proved ourselves," Naruto was clearly not happy with another test.

"I know that Gaki," Tsunade snapped, "but in order to avoid any more headaches from the council, I'm going to give you a mock test.

"Oh," the blond grinned sheepishly.

"Now if you don't have anything else to discuss, you're free to leave." She said looking at the two men.

"Hai," they said as they Shunshined away, Sasuke disappearing in a flock of raven, and Naruto disappearing in a swirl of flames and leaves.

Ino stood outside her house watching the sun set over the buildings in front of her, she was waiting for Naruto, who was already thirty minutes late.

"_Stupid baka, where is he?" _she grumbled, "_Wait, I never told him where I live. Damnit this is just perfect." _

Ino was interrupted from her thoughts when a swirl of fire and leaves appeared in front of her, revealing the blond.

"Sorry about that Ino, the meeting with the council went longer than I thought." Naruto said standing in front of her.

"It's alright gaki, how did you find out where a lived?"

"Damn already with name callings," Naruto smirked, "and I found out where you live from Sakura-chan,"

"Whatever gaki, let's just get going," Ino replied turning to walk down the street.

"Shit you're in a good mood, at least cheer up a little damn going out for drinks is supposed to be somewhat enjoyable."

"Easy for you to say, but after our last encounters together, it's kinda hard to enjoy your company." Ino stated not looking at the other blond.

"Well fuck sorry for saying anything," Naruto spat as he walked beside her.

The two walked in silence, seemingly just tolerating each other's existence. Finally Naruto spoke.

"As thrilling as this silence is, lets at least talk about something cause this is fucking boring," he said turning to Ino.

"Fine," she said looking over, "how was your day?"

"It was alright," Naruto said putting his arms behind his head, "I was put on trial for leaving, then promoted to Tokubetsu Jonin,"

"Oh?" Ino asked raising an eyebrow.

As they walked Naruto told the details of his trial and promotion, while Ino told him that she and most of the Rookie 9 were also promoted to either Jonin or Chunnin. They continued to talk until they reach bar.

Entering the bar the sat up at the counter, and went to order their drinks.

"What do you drink?" Naruto asked.

"I usually get the strongest Sake they have," Ino said.

"Alright," Naruto turned to the bar tender, "Do you have any whiskey?"

The bar tender stood there thinking for a second before turning back to the drinks on the wall.

"What's whiskey?" Ino smirked, "some sort of pussy drink because you can't handle Sake."

Naruto just chuckled as the bar tender sat a square bottle down, "You'll see," he said pouring her a shot.

Ino took it and drank it in one gulp, before sputtering and coughing it back up, "what is this shit, it burns like hell."

Naruto just laughed as he took his shot, grimacing as the alcohol burned its way down his throat, "It's called whiskey Ino, and it's stronger than Sake,"

Ino just eyed him as she downed another shot, grimacing she managed to keep it down. They two continued to drink in silence.

"Ok like I said as thrilling as this silence is, lets at least try to enjoy this date or whatever this is and have some fun." Naruto finally said breaking the silence.

Ino turned to him and glared, "This isn't a date, this I just you making up for what you did yesterday."

Naruto glared back at her, "If I remember right you were a real bitch last night so doesn't try to blame it on me."

The whiskey was taking its toll, shortening their tempers and clouding their common sense.

"Yeah well you deserved it, after what you called me," she shot back, "and then you kept pushing it."

"Well I'm sorry," Naruto said raising his voice, "I didn't know calling you Ino-chan was such a bad thing, sorry Ino-_chan,_" he spat the honorific out.

"Don't ever call me that, you prick," she shouted back, "You have no right to call me that,"

"Well fuck I'm sorry," Naruto raised his voice more, "I don't know why I pisses you off so much,"

By now Ino anger had peaked, shouting even louder at the blond, "Don't know why it pisses me off, the person I loved called me that, and now he's dead," she continued to shout drawing the attention of the bar patrons, "Do you have any idea what its like to hold the person you love, and watch while they die in you arms,"

Narutos eyes darkened as he stood up, "Im going to have to aske you to leave if your going to continue this," the bar tender said approaching them.

"Theres no need, " Naruto growled, "Im leaving." Naruto turned and left the bar, leaping off into the night,

Ino sat there for a minute fuming, before following the blond, "_Sakura will never let me hear the end of it if I don't try to fix this."_

Ino followed the blond into the night.

Ino finally found the blond sitting on the edge of the main lake in the village, looking out over the water. She walked up behind him, thinking about what she should say. but naruto beat her to it.

"Kanami," the blond said staring out at the lake.

"What?" ino asked standing next to him,

"Her name was Kanami," the blond said again, his gaze never leaving the lake, "When you asked if I knew what it was like to hold the person you love, and what as they die in your arms." He turned and faced her, a single tear sliding down his face, "I held her as she died."

Ino just stared at him, "Who was she?"

Naruto patted the ground next to him. Ino stepped forward and took a seat next to naruto, looking out over the lake.

"She was the woman who carried my child, who I was going to marry." Tears starting to flow down his face, "She was killed by a group of bandits, stabbed in the stomach. I held her in my arms, as the life faded from her eyes."

Ino just continued to stare at the lake, tears starting to build up, she had just told him that he knew nothing about the greatest pain she had ever experiencd, when in reality, he knew about it first hand.

The blond continued to speak, "I know you probably hate me right now, and I don't really care," he turned and looked into her eyes. Ino fliched, his eyes held nothing but sadness, "but don't ever tell me I don't know what its like to lose the person you love, to watch s they fade away while there is nothing you can do."

Ino just turned back out to the lake, speaking her voice was a mere whisper, "His name was Konkamo,"

Naruto just stared at the lake as Ino spoke, tears falling freely at the painful memories.

**R&R**


	12. Shared Memories Shared Pain UD

**Minor edits still the same.**

"His name was Konkamo…"

Naruto watched as Ino tried to hold back her tears, but to no avail. The moonlight reflected of the lake and the tracks left by the tears sliding down her face.

Naruto frowned; he could tell how painful this was for her. He knew what it was like reliving those memories, "Ino, if you don't want to talk about it, I understand," he told her, placing his hand on her shoulder, he hated it when he talked about Kanami's final moments, in fact he surprised himself on just how easily he told, only a select few know what had happened that day.

"No," she said taking a breath to calm herself down, "You told me about her, its only fair I tell you about him,"

Naruto nodded and turned to look back out over the lake, while Ino mentally prepared herself to relive that terrible night.

_Flash Back_

"_How long will you be gone?" Ino asked looking up the man standing before her. He was only a few inches taller than her, with brown hair and green eyes._

"_It's only for a few days Ino-chan, five days tops," The man said looking down at her smiling._

"_Promise me you'll stay safe Kan-kun," Ino looked up blushing._

"_I promise Ino-chan," he said kissing her on the forehead, "well I need to get going, I'll see you in a few days." He turned to leave._

"_I love Kon-kun." Ino said as he walked off._

_Konkamo turned back and smiled, "I love you too Ino-chan," _

_Ino smiled as she watched him leap over the roof tops, looking down at the ring on her finger, she smiled again before turning back around and walking to the house they had just bought, thoughts of their life together filling her mind. It was only a week ago that he had asked her to marry him, and now that they had a house together, her life seemed complete for the moment._

_**Several hours later.**_

_Ino tossed and turned in her bed, she didn't know why but a bad feeling had been plaguing her thoughts. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she felt as if something bad was going to happen. She sighed as she sat up._

"_Looks like I'm not getting any sleep tonight," she thought as she took a picture off her night stand. _

_It was a picture of them at the lake, just sitting there enjoying each other's company. She smiled as she thought about that day._

_Ino was pulled from her thoughts when a loud knock sounded from the front door. Grumbling she put on her robe and went to answer the door. Standing before her was one of the Hokage's ANBU,_

"_Yamanaka-san, you are ordered to report to the Hokage's office now," With that the ANBU Shunshined away._

_Ino sighed as she collected her gear and headed for the Hokage tower._

_**In the Hokage Tower. **_

_Ino looked around the office, standing with her was Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and two ANBU, all of them had a confused look on their face, minus the ANBU, giving the impression that they had no idea what was going on._

"_Good you're all here," the Hokage said, walking in through the door._

"_Hokage-sama, what's this about?" Shikamaru asked as the Hokage sat behind her desk._

_The Hokage's face steeled, "At 23:00 three unknown shinobi broke into to the tower." She stared around the room, "several scrolls involving village defenses and locations of patrols and out posts were stolen." She picked up the mission scroll and tossed it to Shikamaru, "They were last seen heading towards the Land of Lightning borders. Your mission is to intercept these men before they reach the border and retrieve the scrolls."_

"_Hokage –sama if I may," Shikamaru asked reading the scroll, "Why are ANBU accompanying us?"_

"_The ANBU are going to retrieve the scrolls and ensure that they make it back to the village," Tsunade sat back down, "Now if there are no other questions, you are dismissed."_

"_Hai," they said in unison as they Shunshined away._

_**Somewhere near the border of Fire Country.**_

_Ino and the two ANBU were racing through the trees, they had already caught two of the men, but neither had the scrolls, now they were chasing down the last man. After several minutes of jumping through the trees, they caught up to the man; he was sitting in clearing catching his breath._

"_Stop right there." Ino called out landing in front of the man as he got up to leave, The two ANBU landed on either side of him forming a triangle. "Give us back the scrolls and your life won't be forfeited."_

_A small chuckle was heard as the man looked at her, his face covered by a plain white mask, "Alright, you caught me," the man laughed again, "but your too late; my contact has already left with the scrolls and is already on his way back to Kumo."_

"_Then it looks like you're just going to have to come back to Konoha with us, then you can have a little talk with Ibiki." Ino said stepping forward._

_The man just continued to laugh, "What's so funny," Ino asked pulling out a kunai._

"_You are," the man's laughter died down, "if you think I'm going to let you take me back there alive." _

_The man pulled out a kunai and charged Ino, stabbing at her heart. Ino blocked it, then countered, using the man's own moment to throw him by. The man spun around a slashed at Inos chest. Ino ducked and impaled her own kunai just below his sternum. She pulled him in close driving the kunai in deeper. She held him there for second, until he whispered in her ear._

"_I always knew you were the stronger one…..Ino-chan," he whispered softly._

_Ino felt her heart stop as she reached up and removed his masked, staring back at her, with blood running out the corner of his mouth was Konkamo. Inos repressed the urge to scream as she lowered the man to the ground._

"_Why?" was Ino could say as she watched the man she loved cough up blood, the same man who tried to kill her seconds ago. "Why? She asked again, this time her voice came out as a scream, "Why would you do this, why would you do this to us?" she grabbed him by the shirt, "Answer me."_

_The man coughed up more blood; his voiced wheezed, "I did it for us,"_

"_What the fuck are you talking about," she screamed again, "How is this for us?"_

_The man just smiled, "the Raikage offered to pay for those scrolls; he said after Konoha fell, we would be set for life. I did it for our future, "the man began coughing violently as his blood pooled internally._

_All the rage Ino felt disappeared as she watched Konkamo start to fade away, "No No No No," she screamed, " Don't die on me Konkamo, don't die on me damnit," she began to apply green chakra to his wound trying to stop the bleeding. But it was too late; she held his head in her lap as he struggled to hold in, clinging to life for a few more seconds._

"_I-I-Ino-chan," she heard him whisper. Ino bent her head down so she could hear what he was saying, " I-I'm sorry I-Ino-chan," Ino just stared down at him, trying to find the words to speak, "I love you Ino-chan," he whispered again his voice growing softer._

"_I-I love y-you too Kon-kun," she whispered back as she felt he breathing slow, hearing this he smiled, his eyes held a small glimmer of happiness, then nothing._

_Ino watched as the life left his eyes, she gently placed her fingers over his eyes, closing them. She placed a kiss on his forehead, before letting it all out. Crying to the heavens she felt her other half die._

_It took Shikamaru, Choji, and Kiba to pull her away from his body. _

_Returning to the village she withdrew from everything. Unable to live in their house anymore, she sold it, moving into a shabby apartment across the village. She devoted her time into training and missions, trying to escape his memory._

_ flashback ends_

Naruto watched as Ino finished her story, trying to hold back the tears streaming down her face, he was shocked. To have the only you love die in your arms was pain enough, but to have them die by your own hand was even worse.

Naruto continued to watch as her dam threatened to break. He looked at her for a minute before doing the only thing he could think of, he leaned over and enveloped her in his arms.

"_She hugs just like Kanami," _he thought as he pulled her in closer, trying to shield her from the horrors of her own memories. The as he held her close, the dam finally broke. He could feel her sobbing into his chest, her tears soaking through his black tank top. She continued to cry for a few more minutes, before the exhaustion and alcohol took effect. Naruto looked down and saw that she was asleep; she had finally cried herself out.

"_Well shit_," he thought looking up at the sky, "_at least it's a clear night again."_

Ino slowly opened her eyes; she could faintly see the outline of the lake. She shifted slightly feeling the tree she was leaning against scratch her back, she tried to lift her arms, but felt them weighed down by something. Looking down she saw that she was covered by an orange cloak. She sat there for a few minutes trying figure out where she was and why she was here.

The memories came rushing back, drinks with the other blond, hearing what happened to Naruto's fiancé and unborn child, how she told him her own story, and how she cried herself to sleep in his arms. With the memories came new tears starting to form in her eyes.

A light snore brought her from her thoughts, looking up she saw the blond sleeping against another tree, a few feet away. Wearing nothing but his tank top, she could see him start to shiver. She stood up and walked over to the blonde. She placed the cloak over him, watching as he gripped it tight before shifting his position.

"Stop stealing all the covers Kanami-chan" she heard him mumble under his breath as he shifted again. Ino smiled deciding not to wake him, instead let him enjoy whatever happy memory he was dreaming of.

"Sleep tight Naruto-kun" she whispered as she turned and left the makeshift camp.

Ino walked through the empty streets, think about what had happened, she had just told her biggest pain and secret to a blond who she hardly knew. Only a few people knew the Konkamo died a traitor, Tsunade agreed to keep his identity as one of the thief's a secret, for Inos sake. The only people who knew that he died stealing from the village were Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, and the two ANBU. And the only people who knew that he died by Inos hand was her and the ANBU that was there. She just told everyone else that he died on his mission. Now Naruto, who just returned knew this secret, and strangely she was ok with that. She trusted the blond, and took solace that someone else truly knew the pain she felt.

Ino returned home, and for the first time enjoyed a peaceful night's sleep, as if a huge weight had been lifted off her.

Naruto woke up a few hours later, looking around he saw that Ino was gone. Sighing he stood up and felt his cloak slide off. "_Strange, she must have put that over me when I was sleeping."_

He kicked the fire out and headed back to the Uchiha compound, think about what had happened, he had opened up to a girl a barely knew, and told her his biggest pain, only two other people, Sasuke, and Tsunade knew what happened that day, and now Ino knew to, but he was ok with that. He took comfort that someone shared his pain. Reaching his room, he slid into his bed.

"Sleep tight Ino-chan," he said out loud, "May your dreams give you an escape from the pain," as he drifted off into a dreamless but peaceful sleep for the first time in a long time.


	13. Slipping Sanity UD

**So this is important so please read. I changed a name, and also I'm combining the bounties and sanity chapter into one. so please read. **

_**Somewhere in lightning country**_

"Hysato-sama," a small pudgy man said as he poked his head into the darkened chamber.

"What is it," a shadow growled from the back of the room.

"I-I h-have a message f-from the Raikage," the man stammered walking into the room.

"Very well," the shadow growled, taking the scroll, "you're dismissed,"

The small man bowed before rushing out of the room, almost tripping several times.

Stepped forward partially into the light, showing bright yellow eyes, "well, well," he chuckled as he read over the scroll.

"What is it Sato-kun," a feminine shadow asked standing next to the other, showing a pair of lightening blue eyes in the candle light.

"It seems the Raikage is in need of our service," the man chuckled

"Oh?" the female voice asked, "who's the lucky guy."

"Sasuke Uchiha and Naruto Uzumaki," the shadow grinned as the light illuminating his sharpened teeth, "Pack your bags. We're going to fire country,"

The two shadows laughed as they snuffed out the candle.

_ Back in Konoha_

"So who is gonna test us Baa-chan?" the blond man asked rather impatiently.

"Calm down gaki," Tsunade snapped, "I'm getting to that. But first," she said pulling out a set of leaf hitiai-ites, "These are for you," she tossed them to the two men.

"Why do we need these?" Naruto asked catching the headband, "We already have them."

"In case you haven't noticed, you have a nice slash through the middle," Tsunade said closing the drawer "and I can't have my shinobi looking like missing Nin."

"Oh," Naruto said as he untied his hitiai-ite from his bicep, looking at the deep gash he put in it so many years ago.

"Do you mind telling me why you labeled yourself missing Nin in the first place," Tsunade asked staring at the blond.

"Well Teme's was already slashed and it would look weird if a village shinobi was travelling with a missing nin," Naruto tied the new band around his bicep, " besides, it much easier to travel from nation to nation if people think you aren't loyal to your village."

"I see," Tsunade leaned back in her chair, "well to answer your previous question," she looked at Sasuke, "you will be tested by Isoto, he is a new Jonin who's proficient in Kenjutsu, so he should be able to match your skill with the katana.

"What about me Baa-chan," Naruto asked, "Is it gonna be Kakashi-sensei again?"

"No, unfortunately Kakashi is out on a mission," Tsunade looked at the blond, "So I picked the next best thing," Tsunade smirked, anticipating the blond's reactions.

"And that would be….." Naruto was sitting on the edge of the seat.

"Rock Lee," she grinned at the blonde's expression. Naruto almost fell off his seat.

"Bushy Brow?" Naruto cringed at the thought of his "youthful" friend, "Why him?"

"I've chosen Lee for two reason," Tsunade was trying hard to repress her grin, "I already have a good idea at where you level of Ninjutsu is but I don't exactly know how your Taijutsu is. And second, it will get Lee to stop bugging me about setting up a spar with you." She smirked at the blond, "two birds with one stone."

Naruto stood across from the his very exuberant friend, contemplating whether or not it was too late to go missing nin for real.

"Yosh!" Lee struck his infamous nice guy pose, "Now I can see if you still possess your flames youth Naruto-kun. Now if you will please throw your kunai and shuriken pouch off to the side," Lee said as he removed his set of Tonfas off to the side, "I would like to see your skills with fists only,"

Naruto nodded as he removed his weapon pouches, and threw them to the side of the clearing.

"Yosh! Now let's test out youthfulness," le exclaimed again.

Naruto faceplamed, desperately trying to figure out how to avoid his over friendly sparring partner, "_Maybe if I suddenly sprain my ankle?"_

Narutos planning was cut short as Lee rushed him, throwing a roundhouse at Narutos head. Naruto blocked this and swept a kick low, lee back flipped away taking up his fighting stance again.

"It seems we have an audience Naruto-kun," Lee looked to the side lines."

"What?" Naruto glanced over, "What the hell Baa-chan, since when did this become a spectator sport?"

"Well gaki," Tsunade looked dawn the growing group of shinobi, "word of your spar with Sasuke got around, so it seems like these shinobi are hoping for a repeat."

"Shut up and focus Dobe," Sasuke shouted out, "unless you're scared of getting beaten in front of everyone."

"Up yours Teme," Naruto shot back, "now Lee, let's continue."

Naruto and Lee rushed forward again, before being stopped by a flash of light.

"What the fuck," Naruto said as he shielded his eyes, "what now?"

Naruto blinked readjusting his eyes, before looking at the man that materialized in front of him. He was a good six inches taller than Naruto. The man was wearing black shinobi pants and sandals, with an electric yellow shirt with leather straps running across his chest, presumably holding his rather large sword in place. The sword looked a lot like Zabuza's, minus the two holes. He had electric yellow eyes, and matching hair.

"I'm terribly sorry for that," the man said turning to Naruto, "I forget that my entrance is a little blinding,"

Wait, who are you?" Naruto said blinking furiously,

"Oh, how rude of me, allow me to introduce myself," the man did a low bow, "My name is Hysato."

Naruto looked at the man raising his eyebrow, "Well it's a pleasure to meet you Hysato-san, but as you can see I'm currently in the middle of something,"

"Yes Hysato-san, Naruto is engaging in a youthful spar with me," Lee said drawing the attention of the Hysato.

"And who might you be?" Hysato asked turning around.

"I am Konoha's Beautiful Green Wild Beast," Lee exclaimed striking his nice guy pose, "Rock Lee,"

My my Lee-kun, you certainly are a "Youthful" as you say," the Hysato said in a friendly tone that would rival Orochimaru, "but I have business with your friend over here." The man turned back around to face Naruto.

"And just what business would that be?" Naruto asked confused.

The man just laughed, "My dear Naruto-kun, it would seem my client has put a lot of money on your head,"

Naruto stiffened, "What are you talking about, who put money on my head,"

The man just laughed again, "I can't tell you that Naruto-kun, it's against my policy," the man's face steeled, "but I can tell you that your life ends now," Hysato said drawing his sword.

Naruto didn't have time to think, the man was upon him instantly, "_Shit," _Naruto thought as he dodged the wild sword swipes, "_How is he that fast?"_

Tsunade and the rest of the Rookie 9 instantly readied themselves when this mysterious man attacked the blond. "Everyone, I don't know who he is, but he just attacked one of my shinobi," Tsunade barked getting ready to rush in, "you know what to do,"

"Stay out of this!" Naruto shouted from across the field, "This is between me and him.

Tsunade backed down, signaling the group to do the same. _"Let's see how the gaki does." _

The Rookie 9 watched as Naruto dodge swing after swing from the giant cleaver. "Shit Naruto doesn't have any of his weapons," Kiba said pointing at the blonds weapon pouches lying on the ground. The rest of the group mimicked the worried look. But before anyone else could voice their concern it was too late.

Naruto continued to dodge the giant sword, "_Shit I can't keep this up forever," _he thought frantically as a jumped back.

"Now your mine!" Hysato shouted as e brought the sword down trying to cleave Narutos head in two.

There was a loud clap as the sword came down, Hysato's eyes widened at what he saw. Naruto had stopped the sword mere inches from his head with the palms of his hands.

Narutos head was down, his back hunched over; his long hair covered his eyes, giving him an animalistic look. Naruto raised his head slightly before giving a chuckle that evolved into a slightly crazed laugh.

"Now we can have some fun," Naruto chuckled with a hint of madness in his voice.

Tsunade and the Rookie 9 stood in shock; Naruto had just stopped a blow that would have killed a lesser man. Now he was laughing like it was nothing. "Now we can have some fun" the way he said it and the sound of his voice sent a collective shiver down their spine.

Now they were about to see the deadly side of the blond up close.

"Now we can have some fun," the blonde's voice sent a chill down Hysato's spine.

"How the hell….." Hysato looked dumbfounded, "How did you stop my blade?"

Naruto let out a low chuckle, "Surprised?"

Hysato flinched at the blonde's voice, the slightly crazed edge it held unnerved him for a brief second.

"My friends always said I was…." His chuckled elevated slightly, "unpredictable,"

Naruto looked up through his shagging bangs, partially showing his blood red Sharingan. He slowly started to rotate the giant blade, pointing the sharpened side out. Hysato grimaced as he struggled to keep his grip. Naruto continued to rotate the blade, an evil grin spread across his face.

"You're lucky Hysato," Naruto, "continued to twist the blade, "Not very many people see my new eyes in combat, and the one's that do…"

Once the blade was rotated fully Naruto struck it, pushing it away, causing Hysato to momentarily lose his grip, Naruto to advantage of this, running down the side of the blade, striking Hysato in the gut with his fist.

Naruto reached up and grabbed the man's shirt pulling his head down, "Don't live to tell about it," Naruto laughed as the man's eyes widened. Naruto twisted and planted his foot in Hysato's gut, causing him and his giant blade to fly backwards.

The blade stuck in the ground, as Hysato landed a few feet behind it. He stood up, coughing as the air rushed back into his lungs; he staged forward steadying his breathing, grasping his blade he got back into his fighting stance.

"Again?" Naruto grinned at him, "well then I better prepare myself," he ripped off the tattered remains of his tank top throwing it away.

He bit his thumb, and then wiped it down the Kanji's on his bicep. A small cloud of smoke appeared, before clearing away, showing a set of trench knives, Naruto snatched the blades out of the air, spinning them around his fingers, he gripped them firmly. He slipped into another fighting stance that was different from his Beast Style. His feet were shoulder length apart, but slightly staggered. He was slightly crouched with one hand in front of his face to block and the other lower and slightly extended.

"Hmm it's been awhile since I've used these," he smirked at Hysato, "I'm a little rusty."

Hysato gathered his nerves before rushing forward. He brought his blade down, trying to break Narutos defenses and cleave his head. Naruto blocked, before pushing the blade up and kicking Hysato in the chest, making him stager backwards. Naruto rushed forward slashing, causing Hysato to back up, guarding constantly.

Hysato jumped back a few feet, giving himself some room to think. He dropped down and rushed forward, bringing the blade in an upward arc, Naruto blocked and used the force of the blade to propel himself in to a backflip.

Naruto went through a series of seals, "**Futon: Great Breakthrough!"** he exhaled, sending a gust of wind. Hysato jammed his blade in the ground, using it as an anchor to keep from flying back.

"It's time to end this!" Hysato snarled, doing seals of his own, "**Raiton: Lightning Bind" **he yelled slamming his hands on the ground. The field went silent for a spilt second, before two streams of electricity shot from the ground at Naruto's feet. The currents wrapped themselves around his body, flooding him with electricity. Naruto cried out in pain as he fell to his knees. Naruto sat there panting before trying to disperse the electrical currents circling his body. Hysato laughed as the blond struggled, before focusing another wave of chakra, causing the currents to flare up again and shock his opponent.

"Your good boy," Hysato chuckled, "Almost put up a fight more of a fight like that Tacachi fellow,"

Naruto froze, "what did you say," he growled narrowing his eyes.

"About six months ago we got a mission to off a man and his kid," Hysato walked towards the blond, "Kanami was her name I believe," he chuckled slightly, "but she was dead when we got there, so it was relatively easy doing in the old man."

The fury inside Naruto was building, "You bastard," he struggled against his binds, "Ill fucking kill you!"

Hysato just laughed, sending another wave of chakra out, the shock caused Naruto to see white…..then nothing.

_Naruto's Mindscape_

_Naruto stood up, sloshing around in the shin deep water, "where am I?" his thoughts echo throughout the dim room. He stood before a giant set of gates, the gates that held the Kurama._

"_Oh that's right, this is where that damn fox was held," he looked through the giant bars; the cage was empty, devoid of any presence. On the floor was the seal that connected him to the power of the Kurama. _

_Naruto heard a deep laugh coming from behind the steel bars, "__**It's about damn time you got here,"**_

"_Kurama?" Naruto walked to the edge of the cage, "I thought I got rid of your ass,"_

_The laughter sounded again, moving closer to the edge of the cage, "__**I'm sorry to disappoint you Blondie,"**__ the voice stepped out of the shadows of his mind, "__**but I'm not the Kurama," **_

_It was a perfect clone of Naruto, with the exception his eyes, the orbs that were normally blue, were now pitch black with no pupils._

"_Oh?" Naruto crossed his arms, "So you're some other demon that's sealed inside me?" he looked skeptically at the doppelganger, "Let me guess, you want out, and you willing to give me power to obtain what you want?"_

_The doppelganger cackled manically, "__**Again, I'm sorry to disappoint you, but I am not a "Demon" as you say," **__he smirked at Naruto, "__**I'm in an essence you."**_

"_What are you talking about?" Naruto said narrowing his eyes, "How can you be me?"_

"_**Simple, I am a part of you," **__the other Naruto stepped forward, passing through the bars of the giant cage, __**" I am all the hate, the rage," **__the doppelganger grinned,__** "the pain, the loneliness, and every other emotional hurt you've felt over the years."**_

"_So why can I see you?" Naruto glared at his double, "Why can't I see my other emotions?"_

"_**Silly boy," **__the doppelganger grinned again, "__**you cannot see emotions. They are nothing more than chemicals flowing through your brain."**_

"_Then how exactly do you explain yourself?" Naruto shifted uneasily, "how can I see you?"_

"_**I am a special case," **__The doppelgangers grin spread._

"_Exactly what the fuck do you mean by 'special case'?" Naruto barked, growing frustrated at how the double was dodging his question._

_The double cackled again, __**"All your life you've had to suppress the influence of the fox and all the pain caused by his presence. **_

"_What's that got to do with you," Naruto barked._

"_**Ku-ku-ku, my you are impatient," **__The doppelganger purred, "__**Very well, when you held back the fox, you held back everything that made me." **__The clone walked towards Naruto, "__**you suppressed these feelings subconsciously, and when the fox was removed those feelings were the only thing left, and the lack of focus on suppressing them allowed me to grow."**_

_"You still haven't answered my question," Naruto asked through clenched teeth, his irritation growing, "how can I see you?"_

"_**The seal that the old man used wasn't perfect, it removed the Kurama, but not all of its chakra," **__the double stopped a few feet away, "__**Your body took this left over chakra and stored it in the old seal created by the fourth to keep it from flowing freely in your body and causing harm."**__ Naruto eyed the double, "__**but before your body could store the chakra, it was tainted by all those feeling you bottled up and buried deep down inside of you, forming what you see before you." **__Naruto gave his double a puzzled look, "__**In other words, I am just a manifestation of those negative emotions, brought to life by the Kuramas left over chakra."**_

"_I see," Naruto stared at his double, "So if you're just a mix of emotions and chakra, why did you take my form?"_

"_**Because I have no form of my own, as I said I am nothing more than tainted demon chakra, therefor I have to take your form, or any form from you past." **__The doppelganger shimmered slightly before turning into a picture of Sasuke._

"_So what's the point of all this," Naruto asked, "What's your reason for showing yourself?"_

_The double of Sasuke chuckled, "__**One reason. Power," **_

"_I don't want it," Naruto crossed his arms, "I've learned my lesson on dealing with offers for power, I wasn't nothing to do with your power,"_

_Sasuke just laughed, and walked up to the blond "__**You misunderstood, I can't give you power, but I can tell you how to obtain,"**_

"_No," Naruto spat, "I said I want nothing to do with it,"_

_The double changed again, taking the form of Kanami, "__**But Naruto-kun," **__she purred as she moved in close running her finger across his bare chest, " __**I can help make you stronger," **__she whispered in his ear, "__**make so you will best any opponent you face, so you will never feel the pain of losing someone again,"**_

"_No!" Naruto pushed her away._

"_**Fine, but I'll give you a taste," **__she rushed in, pulling Naruto towards her kissing him deeply. Naruto felt a dark energy rush through his body. He pushed her back before falling to the floor, clutching his head. The double of Kanami laughed as she stepped back, her form starting to fade away, "__**Let me know how you like it Naruto -kun," **__she purred as she faded back into the bars of Kuramas old cage, "__**If you want more you know where to find me."**_

_Naruto clutched his head as memories flooded in, he saw the hate filled glares of the villagers, he felt the pain and loneliness from when he would sit on the swing at the academy alone, the betrayal when Sasuke left him at the Valley of End, finally he saw the dying body of Kanami, watched again as the life faded from her eyes. He let out a blood curdling scream as the room faded away._

"Shit," Sasuke watched as the blond succumbed to the lightening, "I'm going in!" he yelled as he rushed forward.

Tsunade nodded, "everyone, get in there and support Sasuke," a collective, "Hai," was heard from the Rookie 9 as they prepared to rush forward.

The shinobi were stopped as a wall of earth shot up, blocking their path, "And just where do you think you're going?" came a voice from atop the wall.

The earth wall slowly receded, sinking back into the ground. As it lowered a konoichi with electric blue eyes could be seen standing on the top. She was wearing a blue kimono with white trees growing up the side. Her light brown hair was pulled pack into a ponytail.

"Who the fuck are you," Sasuke barked.

"My name it Yanagi," the girl bowed, "And I can allow you to interfere with my partner."

Sasuke glared at the girl, "If you value your life, you will step aside."

The girl looked at him innocently, "and just who might you be?"

"Sasuke Uchiha, now move!" Sasuke yelled at the girl drawing his katana, "or I will kill you."

The girls face darken, "Sasuke Uchiha you say," her eyes narrowed, "You have quite a price on your head," she threw off her kimono, " looks like we'll be taking you in with Blondie over there," she was now wearing blue shinobi pants and a blue vest, with fishnet underneath.

Sasuke readied himself to attack, but was caught off guard by the scream coming from Narutos direction, Yanagi and the rest of the group momentarily forgot their engagement as they watched the blond.

Hysato chuckled as he walked over to the kneeling blond, "You put up a good fight kid, But you're gonna die just like that Tacachi fellow," he swung his sword horizontally trying to decapitate the blond. His eyes widened as Naruto's hand shot up, grabbing the sharpened side of his sword stopping it mid swing. Blood started to pool around the blade as it dug deeper into the blonde's palm, running down his arm.

The blond started to laugh as he slowly rose to his feet; the blood ran over his shoulder and down his chest. Black chakra began to seep out of his skin and swirl around him, he started to chuckle, low and dark at first, his hair covered his eyes as his head hung limp on his shoulders, "scared Sato-kun?" he purred not looking up.

"What are you?" Hysato's voice had lost the last of its calm demeanor, now fear was slowly starting to seep in. "some kind of demon?"

Naruto chuckled again, "what I am," he continued laughing, insanity was starting to creep into each deep laugh, "My dear Sato-kun I am nothing more than a troubled and pained man, grieving over the loss of my wife and unborn child," Naruto looked up, causing Hysato to drop his sword and step back. Naruto eyes were nothing but black orbs, "and I've never felt better."

Yanagi and the Rookie 9 gasped, "_Shit, this is not good; we might be in over our head," _

Sasuke pushed his concern for the blond aside long enough to take advantage of the distracted Yanagi; he rushed forward punching her in the gut. She doubled over coughing up spit before passing out. "_We are gonna need answers later, "he_ dropped her unceremoniously on the ground. He turned and looked at the blond, his thoughts mirroring the rest of the group, "_What the fuck his going on,"_

Naruto picked up the sword, admiring the blade he looked Hysato, "this is a fine sword Hysato-kun mind telling me where you got it?" as he walked towards the man.

"I-I F-found it" Hysato stammer as he backed up, all his bravado gone.

"Oh really? Where?" Naruto looked down the blade, "It feels like I've held this blade before,"

"W-wave C-country," Hysato quelled under the blonds gaze, "I found it in wave country!"

Naruto narrowed his eyes; he looked down the blade again. He focused some charka into the blade, "Kai" he said under his breath causing the blade to shimmer. Two holes appeared, one at the base and another one at the tip. "Where exactly in wave country?" he whispered under his breath. He looked up at the silent man, "Where!" he yelled as the black chakra swirled violently.

"At some grave site!" Hysato yelled as he tripped and fell backwards.

Naruto stood over him, his black eyes glaring down, "I **am goi**ng to **kill yo**u!" His voice was cracking, going high then low as his rage grew. The black chakra grew in force, " **first you **try **to kill me**, the**n** **yo**u te**ll me** yo**u **kil**led** old **man** Taca**chi**," Narutos voice grew as it dropped low and stayed low, "**then you steal this sword from the grave of one of the men I respected most."**

Hysato looked fearfully up at the blond man standing over him, whose eyes seemed to darken with hate, "what are you," he whispered as the flat side of the blade struck the side of his head, sending him sliding across the ground.

Naruto walked over to the man, "**I am the man whose going to kill you, you son of a bitch." ** Naruto raised the blade over his head, his eyes filled with nothing but hate.

Sasuke and the Rookie 9 watched as Naruto slowly slipped, "Is it the fox?" one of them asked fearfully.

"No the fox was removed" Tsunade said, as worry flooded her voice, "This…this is something else." She looked at the group, "We've got to stop him before whatever this is gets out of hand." The rest of the group nodded as a loud shriek was heard, followed by a thump.

The group looked over at the blond.

Naruto brought the blade down, cutting from Hysato's right shoulder to his left mid torso. Hysato gurgled as his body separated, splitting in two. Naruto grinned and looked up; he could see a group of people running towards him.

"Naruto!" he heard one call, "Naruto!"

He watched them close in, gazing over each one of their faces. Suddenly more memories flooded in. He saw Sakura hitting him over the head, rejecting him every time he sought her affection. He remembered how they ignored him most of his childhood, only really becoming friends when they were forced to work with him, he replayed the Valley of End, when the boy he considered his brother left him for dead and when he kissed the woman he loved.

"**Stay back," **he spat as he raised the blade pointing it at them, **"all of you."**

"Naruto," Sasuke shouted at him, "What's going on? What happened to you?"

Naruto narrowed his eyes, "**why do you care?"**

The group looked shock; "Because we care about you" Sakura cried out, as the blond locked eyes with her, she cringed as she stared into the black orbs.

"**Since when," **Naruto spat as he stared down the group, **"since when have you cared about me."**

"What are you talking about," Kiba shouted as he stepped forward, "We've always cared about you, you're like our family."

"**Don't make me laugh," **Narutos face grew dark, "**If you care about me so much, where were you huh. Where were you when I was alone for most of my life." **His voice cracked again, replacing rage with despair, "**Where were you when I needed someone…." **His voice trailed off, causing the Rookie nine's hearts to break.

Sasuke looked at the pain spreading across the blonds face, "Naruto, "he called to the blond, "Calm down."

Naruto looked at him, the black chakra flared up, "**You..." **his eyes narrowed,** "I considered you my best friend and brother, and yet you try to kill me and leave me for dead. You had everything I never had, and yet you betrayed us looking for more, and then when I bring you back, you're welcomed with open arms." **Narutos anger grew causing the black chakra to flare even more, "**And then when you have everything, you take more, you take Sakura from me." **Naruto looked at the group, he watched as all their faces fell, "**And what do I have? Nothing. I lost everything."**

Ino watched from the back of the group, her heart breaking at every word. She realized he was right, no one had been there for him when he was growing up except for a few of the adults, certainly none of them had been there, and while Sasuke gave everything up for power, then got all of it back, Naruto had everything ripped from him.

She slowly pushed her way through the group, "Ino what are you doing?" she heard Sakura ask, but she just ignored her and made her way towards the blond.

"**Stay back!" **Naruto growled pointing the blade at her, "**Stay away from me."**

Ino just ignored him and kept advancing, she reached the end of the giant sword waiting to feel the cold metal bite into her flesh, but it never came. She pushed the sword to the side locking her gaze with the black orbs, "**what are you doing?" **Naruto growled tensing up. She kept ignoring him, as she wrapped her arms around him, pulling him close, and trying to protect him from the pain in his head, like he did at the lake.

"I'm sorry Naruto-kun." She whispered holding him tight, Naruto felt the warmth from her body invade his, pushing the dark chakra back.

He felt the darkness in his mind start to receded, "I-**In**o-c**han**," his voice was starting to revert back, "h-h**elp** **me**," his eyes were shifting between black and his deep blue.

Ino just pulled him tighter, "I'm here for you Naruto-kun," her voice was soft and caring, "we all are."

Naruto looked into her eyes momentarily, before pushing her away, and clutching his head. He let out a scream as he fell to his knees, the black chakra swirling violently around him before being sucked back into his body. Naruto looked up at Ino with his blue eyes before falling to the ground. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was his friends circling around him.

"_Like our family," _those words played through his head as the world faded to black.


	14. Recovery UD

**Minor revisions, No big changes.**

_**Pain…**_

_**Hurt…**_

_**Loneliness….**_

_**Give in…**_

_**Release yourself…. **_

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, letting them adjust to the darkened room, "_Fuck my head hurts," _he grimaced at the sudden pain behind his eyes, "_What the fuck happened last night? " _He rubbed the side of his head to try and sooth the ache, before pulling it away and hissing in pain, "_What the hell.." _He stared at his bandaged hand and arm, "_What did I do?"_

He looked around the room, "_Where am I, this isn't my room?" _ He studied the room for a few minutes before coming to the conclusion that he was in the hospital. "_Why the fuck am I in the hospital?" _A soft snore from the corner caught his attention, he could see the outline of what looked like Sasuke sleeping on the couch at the foot of his bed, he could see a messy mop of pink hair connected to the body sprawled length across the couch resting in Sasukes lap. Naruto looked around the room gazing over the several masses sprawled out in different areas, he studied them for a few more minutes as his vision finished adjusting to the blackened room, he could tell they were various members of the Rookie 9_. "Awww shit, this isn't good," _Naruto stared back at the ceiling as he drifted back off to sleep.

_ Somewhere in Konoha_

Yanagi squinted at the figure across the room, their face completely covered by shadows, "So you're finally awake." The figure growled, stepping out of the shadows, revealing a severely scarred face.

Yanagi continued to squint as her vision grew fuzzy, she slumped her head slowly slipping unconscious.

A swift slap brought her back, "Now now, we can't have you passing out on us," the scarred figured growled. Thea tried to rub her burning cheeks, but found that her hands were bound behind her back. She shifted in her chair trying to relieve the numbing sensation creeping up her legs.

"Now" the man leaned in close, "You have some questions to answer." He grabbed her chin and roughly pulled her face up. The man looked at her for a second before laughing deeply, "You have got to be either the bravest or stupidest assassin I have ever seen," the man straightened back up and laughed again, "attacking your target in the middle of his village, in front of his comrades in the middle of broad daylight." The man continued to laugh, "But I'm sure I'll figure it out eventually," he turned and walked back to a small cart hidden in the shadow.

The man turned around holding a small set of wire cutters, "Oh I'm sorry, I forgot to introduce myself," the man did a low bow "My name is Ibiki Morino."

Naruto opened his eyes, squinting at the bright light shining through the lone gap in the blinds, "_You've got to be fucking kidding me," _he closed his eyes and turned his head, reopening them he stared at the ceiling, trying to catch a few more hours of sleep. Just as his eyes started to close, the light above his head flicked on, blinding him with bleach white light. He growled and turned his head to the side, "_What the fuck, whoever's idea it was to put the beds under the lights needs their ass kicked," _he looked over at the body sleeping next to the switch. The body, which he saw was Choji had shifted in his sleep and hit the lights with the back of his head. Naruto looked around the room, he could see the bodies of Kiba, and Shikamaru sleeping in the one other chair and on the floor, Sasuke was still sleeping on the couch with Sakuras head in his lap. A new body had added itself to the sleeping mass of shinobi, its blond head resting on the side of the bed by his hips, their face covered by a veil of blond hair. He watched the body sleep, trying to place a name with the blond mop. The body shifted slightly revealing the delicate features of Ino.

"Ino," Naruto hissed as a single memory invaded his mind.

_ Flashback_

_Naruto stared at the group, rage boiling throughout his entire body, he watched as a blond head pushed its way through the group. _

"_**Stay back."**__ He growled pointing the sword at the blond, but she ignored him and continued to walk towards him. _

_He watched as she reached the end of the massive blade. He wanted nothing more than two cleave her in two, spiller her blood for the pain she and the rest of them caused him in his early years. He felt her arms wrap around his body causing warmth to flood through him, the same warmth he felt when he held her at the lake. Suddenly he felt a small tug at the back of his mind as the dark energy that had consumed him broke momentarily._

"_I-__**In**__o-ch-c__**han**__," he whisper, his voice shifting again, "H-h__**elp**__ m-__**m**__e"_

_He felt her tighten her grip on him, slowly losing control again, as the darkness started to regain its hold on him. Then he heard her words, "I'm here for you Naruto-kun," her voice was soft and caring, "we all are." The warmth surged through Narutos body again, pushing back the dark feelings._

_He pushed her back, his head felt like it was splitting open. Clutching it he, let out a piercing scream as he fell to his knees. The last t thing he saw was his friends circling around him, before everything went black._

_End Flashback_

Naruto grabbed his head with his one good hand, "What the fuck happened?" he whispered to himself. He shook his head, saving the question for another time.

Naruto looked back around the room at the sleeping shinobi, barely stirring at the bright light, "Lucky bastards," Naruto grumbled to himself, "_time to fix this little light problem_," he thought as he reached for his kunai pouch that was sitting on the table next to his bed with the rest of his gear. He pulled out one of his kunai, grinning to himself, he flicked the it up sticking it in the light fixture, causing it to spark then go out, blackening the room once again.

Naruto grinned as he closed his eyes, trying to fall back asleep, just as the room exploded into chaos. The crash of broken glass and crackle of electricity had snapped all of the sleeping bodies awake simultaneously, their instincts taking over. Sasuke jumped up throwing Sakura off the couch and drew his katana. Sakura recovered, jumping up and pulling several senbon from her pouch, scanning the room, Ino whipped around, drawing a kunai and standing in front of her fellow blond protectively. The rest of rooms occupants followed suit, drawing their weapons and standing defensively, making a living and deadly wall in between the would be attacker and the wounded blond.

The shinobi stared around the room, standing ready to defend the blond as a snicker come from the back of the room. "What the fuck got you guys riled up?" the blond chuckled as the group visibly relaxed.

Sasuke looked around the room once more as he sheathed his blade; he looked up at the Kunai embedded in the light. "God damn it Dobe." Sasuke sighed rubbing his temples, "Again with the lights. How many times have I told, you can't keep breaking the lights above your bed."

The rest of the group stared at the two for a second, processing what just happened. They continued to stare silently for another minute, before breaking out in laughter. "Leave it to Naruto to break shit," Kiba snickered.

"Hey," Naruto crossed his arms, "If they don't want me to break the shit, they shouldn't put it where it can blind me."

Sasuke just rubbed his temples, "And you wonder why it's so hard to get you patched up after something stupid happens." The rest of the group continued to laugh at the blonds expense.

Naruto just shrugged and pulled his equipment pouch into his lap. He dug through it for a minute before pulling out a pack of cigarettes. He bit his thumb and swiped it across the seal on his chest, drawing out a small lighter. It was silver in color and had the kanji for maelstrom engraved on the front. Naruto absent mindedly flicked the igniter trying to get the sparks to catch. A small flame flared to life as he brought the lighter up to the cigarette hanging limply in his lips. He puffed several times lighting the tobacco, oblivious to the stares he was receiving from the occupants of the room.

"Dude," Kiba said catching the blonde's attention, "Sweet lighter."

Naruto snapped out of his daze and exhaled a cloud of smoke, "Uh, thanks," he quickly resealed it back into his chest.

"Where did you get it?" Kiba asked.

"It was a gift," Naruto stated flatly, taking another drag.

"From who?" Kiba asked again.

Naruto grimaced at the question, "no one,"

Shikamaru noticed the blonde's displeasure to answer the questions and quickly interjected, "Naruto that's interesting seal," Shikamaru said drawing the blonde's attention. "Where did you have drawn?"

Naruto face darkened as he looked over a Shikamaru, "nowhere." He replied taking another drag.

Shikamaru kicked himself for bringing up another sensitive topic for the blond, as Choji spoke up, oblivious to the increasing tension, " Who drew it? Was it expensive?"

Naruto looked over, "No it was a gift," his voice grew soft, "And no one."

Ino looked over at the fellow blond, "Naruto…" she whispered as she watched pain etch its way across his face. She knew the answers to these questions were tied to the memories of his past love, that as far as she knew, nobody else knew about. She quickly decided to try and change the topic, "so why don't we all go out for some food," She interjected, "Like maybe Ramen?"

Naruto perked his ears slightly, but before he could support the decision, a senbon flew through the air, pierced the cigarette and stuck it to the wall. Naruto glared and turned his head in the direction of the senbon, "Hey asshole, I was smoking that,"

Sakura just smirked as she lowered her outstretched arm, "No smoking in the hospital baka."

"And Sakura-chan," Naruto smirked back as pulled out another cigarette, and looked over at Sasuke, "Mind helping me out Teme," he said reaching for his disposable lighter in his equipment pouch this time.

Sasuke sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Really Dobe?"

Naruto just continued to smirk at Sasuke, "Really Teme,"

"What are you two dumbshit talking about," Sakura said as she drew another senbon.

"Sakura-chan," Sasuke sighed again, "Does it look like he gives a fuck?"

Sakura flung the senbon, sticking the cigarette into the wall next the other one, before the blond had a chance to light it, "I'm sorry Sasuke-kun could you repeat that?" she said in a sweet voice, "I didn't hear you the first time." She reached in her pouch and drew a fist full of senbon, the evil smile never left her face.

Sasuke paled slightly, "Nothing Sakura-chan," he turned to the blond, "You're on your own Dobe,"

"Traitorous asshole," Naruto muttered under his breath, putting his cigarettes back in his equipment pouch.

Sakura turned and glared at the blond, "Excuse me?"

Naruto gulped. "N-nothing Sakura-chan," he paled as Sakura grinned evilly from behind her fist of senbon.

She was about to scare the blond a little more, but was stopped as Tsunade walked into the room, followed by another doctor, "Well it's good to see you're awake," She said looking at the blond.

"Hey Baa-chan," Naruto said nonchalantly, "what brings you here?"

Tsunade looked at the blond, "well seeing how this my hospital, and your my patient," she gave him a "_what do you think," _look.

Tsunade walked over to the foot of his bed, "I have some good news you two," she looked at Naruto and Sasuke, "Due to the skills displayed during our incident the other day, The council has approved your advancement in rank," she looked at Sasuke, "So now your officially a Jonin in rank," she turned to the blond, "And your now officially a Tokubetsu Jonin," as she tossed the vest to Naruto, " Sasuke, report to the academy tomorrow at nine to get your Genin team, and Naruto, I need to talk to you about your team first."

The occupants in the room minus Sakura and Ino, who already knew that the test was just for show for the council, erupted in applause and congratulations. Kiba walked over and slapped Naruto on the back,

"Now as much as I hate to do this," Tsunade said clapping her hands, "but the congratulatory party will have to wait until later, I need to talk to the gaki now," she looked around the room as the group of Jonin stared at her, "Alone," the group jumped at the tone in her voice and rushed out of the room.

Naruto watched as his friends rushed through the door, already making plans to hit the bars later on that night, "So what's this about baa-chan?" he asked looking at the Hokage.

"Well first off we ran some tests while you were unconscious, and I have either good news or bad news, depending on how you take it," she said as she took the clipboard from the doctor.

"What are you talking about," Naruto looked at the two doctors, "and how long was I out?"

"I'll get to that," Tsunade said not looking up, "But first," she set the clip board down and sending the other doctor out of the room, " we ran some tests on yours eyes," Naruto instantly tensed, "it was by order of the council," Tsunade said quickly defusing the blond, "They wanted to see if you can pass your Sharingan to your children," Tsunade paused and looked at Naruto, " due to the Kuramas alterations when he was healing your eyes, he made it so there is a chance your children will receive the Sharingan." Narutos face grew cold as Tsunade continued, "It's only a small chance, barely a six to one odd, but the council thinks it is enough of a chance to place you under the Clan Restoration Act along with Sasuke."

Naruto spoke up, "that won't work, and I'm not an Uchiha,"

Tsunade frowned, "About that, because there is no official Uzumaki clan registered in Konoha," she grimaced at what she was about to say, "So they have decided to remove you from the Uzumaki clan and add you to the Uchiha clan,"

Naruto scowled as he processed this new information, "so the council has decided that I am going to be removed from my clan that apparently does not exist in this village," he said starting to raising his voice, "and add me to the Uchiha clan," the blond was fuming now, "all for the sake of breeding stock to produce more Sharingan. " His voice echoed down the hall, "and they don't even have the decency to ask me first."

Tsunade waited for Naruto to finish his rant before speaking, "unfortunately yes, bu-"

Naruto cut her off, "no"

Tsunade narrowed her eyes, "Excuse me"

"No" Naruto said flatly, "I will not allow them to remove me from my clan, just for the sake of breeding more Sharingan,"

"And how do plan to go against them," Tsunade asked the blond.

"Simple," Naruto said as he dug through his equipment pouch. He pulled out his old hitiai-ite, the one with the slash through the Konoha emblem, "I've worn this for six years, and I have no problem wearing it again."

"Naruto," Tsunade said sternly, "you can't go missing just to resist the council, they will not hesitate to have you killed."

"So be it," Naruto put the hitiai-ite back in his pouch, "But I will not just sit back and become their breeding stock."

Tsunade just shook her head, "well the meeting regarding your clan status is in a week, and you will be required to be present," she stared the blond down, letting him know there was no arguing about it, "but I have something to tell you," her voice grew low, "something that might give you an edge over the council,"

"What," Naruto replied in a low voice, "could possibly give me an edge over them,"

"I will tell you but later, before the meeting," she leaned in close.

"Why can't you tell me now?" Naruto asked leaning in.

"The information I have is sensitive," her voice lowered even more, "and has the potential to put you and the ones you care for in harm's way,"

"Hai Hokage-sama," he said in low voice, the respect showing that he understood the gravity of the information she possessed.

"Now on to the next part of our discussion," Tsunade kept her voice low, "You need to explain what exactly happened during your fight with Hysato, you need to tell me everything."

Naruto lowered his head, "alright," his voice carried hints of regret, "But I'm not proud of it,"


	15. Reunions UD

**Major edits, and slight plot change, must read**

Tsunade sighed, trying to make sense of what Naruto had told her, "So you're telling me that when the fox was removed, some of its chakra was left in your body and it mixed with all the negative emotions inside of you, creating this pain filled alternate of yourself."

"Hai," Naruto said sullenly.

"_**Pain….give in…"**_

"And this alter ego so to speak, knows how to unlock this dark power that's lying inside of you," she still couldn't believe what she was saying, "and what we saw was just a small piece of that power,"

"Hai," Naruto continued to look at the floor.

"_**Let me make you stronger…"**_

"_**Let the hate consume you…"**_

"but when you use this power, you only feel the pain and hurt in your life," she said in a disbelieving voice, "and seeing the people who cause you pain intentionally or not, only intensifies the feelings and power making them enemies even if you consider them friends and family,"

"Hai," was his only reply.

"_**Let this pain be your power….."**_

"Can you control it?" she said in a stern voice.

"I don't know," Naruto looked up, "I hear it whispering to me, calling to me, telling me to give in to the pain and harness the power." His voice was somber, "Even now it pulls at the back of my mind,"

"I see," Tsunade's face grew grim, "I hate to do this, but just to be safe I'm going to split your Genin team up and attach them to three of the other cells."

Naruto looked up with a shocked expression, "But Tsunade-sama I-"

"Let me finish," she said harshly, "After you have been monitored and I feel you will not be a threat to them," Naruto lowered his head again, "I will have them pulled from their cells and put back into the original team, where you will take over as their sensei."

"Hokage-sama," Naruto said in a soft voice, "please let me do this, I held back the fox for years, I know I can hold back whatever this thing I have growing inside me is," he looked up with pleading eyes, "I know I can do it, I need this, I need to know that I can protect those precious to me,"

"What of their safety?" she asked, "Are you willing to risk the lives of three young Genin, to prove this to yourself? "She gave him a stern look, "how will you stop yourself if this thing comes out again."

"Same way I stopped the fox," Naruto gave her a cold look, "those feelings will only take control and the power will only come out if my heart beats," he clenched his fist, "and I'll die before I hurt those entrusted to my care,"

Tsunade saw the determination in his eyes, "Very well, but at the first hint that they are in any danger, I'm removing you as their sensei and splitting up the cell."

"Now about your team, they are…..how do I say this?" Tsunade trailed off, "Different."

"How?" Naruto gave her a puzzled look.

"They're like you," she drew a confused look, "They are a unique group that needs a different type of sensei,"

"And what is that supposed to mean?" Naruto's voice was heavy in irritation at what she is applying.

"Now now, it's nothing like that," Tsunade said, defusing the blonde, "They need a sensei who is willing to go the extra mile for them, someone who knows how to take a failure, a problem and grow from it."

"Hai Hokage-sama," Naruto said in a low voice.

Tsunade's face softened, "Trust me, you're the sensei they need, now go have fun and meet up with your friends," she said with a warm smile, "I hear they are planning to meet up at the bars tonight, I'm sure they will be expecting you."

Narutos face grew sullen, "I don't know about that, after what happened I wouldn't be surprised if they didn't speak to me again. I said some pretty harsh things,"

Tsunade looked at the blond, "I wouldn't be so sure about that."

Naruto gave her a puzzled look, "what do you mean?"

"Well I seem to remember quite a few of them sleeping on the floor of your room last night, and the rest checked in on you every chance they got,"

"Really," Naruto said in a soft voice, relieved that he hadn't turned his friends away.

Tsunade let her motherly instincts take over as she drew him onto a deep hug, "they care about you gaki, more than you would think was possible."

Naruto returned the embrace, "Thanks kaa-san," he said in a soft voice.

Tsunade smirked, "kaa-san huh, well I guess it's better than Baa-chan."

Naruto quickly pulled away wide eyed, "sorry Tsunade-sama, it slipped." He waved his hands up defensively, "I called old man Tacachi Tou-san when we talked like this, so I kinda got used to it."

Tsunade's face grew soft again, she gave the blond a warm smile, "Don't worry about it gaki, I consider you my musuko in everything but blood," she chuckled, "just don't call me that in public."

Naruto grinned at her, "Deal," he said as he got up and, "He can I have a roll of bandage?"

Tsunade looked puzzled, "sure, why?"

"Well it's getting to warm to where my cloak all the time," he said digging through one of the drawers in the wall, "And all my shirts seem to get destroyed, so I figured why not use the next best thing as clothing," he held up a roll of gauze.

Tsunade just pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed, "Whatever gaki, just don't clean my hospital out, other people need the bandages too."

"Sure thing," Naruto said as he wrapped the bandages around his chest and over one shoulder covering his seal tattoo, then continued to wrap them down his abdomen, stopping at his waistline. He threw the empty roll in the trash and grabbed his equipment belt, "Well I'm going to get something to eat, later Kaa-san," he said walking out the door.

Tsunade just smile and gathered up her things, "_definitely better than Baa-chan_," she thought as she walked out the door.

Sasuke sat on the edge of a small pound, watching the ripples spread out from the rocks Kiba was trying to skip. Choji and Shikamaru were lying on their backs cloud gazing, while Ino just stared absent mindedly at the tree line, while Sakura was sleeping, using Akamaru's belly as pillow.

"Hey Sasuke," Kiba said breaking the silence. "What are we gonna do about Naruto,"

Sasuke looked over at the Inuzuka, "What about him?"

"Well remember what he told us," Kiba said sitting down, "that we caused him nothing but pain,"

Shikamaru and Choji took a break from cloud gazing and joined the conversation, sitting down next to Kiba and Sasuke they stared out over the pond.

Shikamaru broke the silence, "there was some truth to his words,"

Silence fell over the group, "What do mean," Choji asked looking at his friend.

"Think about," Shikamaru picked up a rock and skipped it across the water, "who here actually did anything with him before we became Genin,"

They were silent as they thought about what Shikamaru said, before Kiba spoke up, "didn't he always skip class and hang out with us when we went to the academy?"

"True he did," Shikamaru picked up another, "But we didn't see him as a friend, he was just the kid who tagged along with us remember, we never actually asked him to be our friend." He looked over at his two friends.

Kiba and Choji just sat silently, the genius was right, they never actually included the blond, he was just there.

Ino pulled he knees up and hugged them to her chest, think about what she heard. She desperately searched her memories for something that would prove what everyone was thinking was wrong. But she couldn't, she only had memories of her ignoring or snapping at the blond for what she now realized were stupid reasons. The group let out a collective sigh as they all came to the same conclusion; they had ignored or just tolerated the blond for most of their childhood. They only really became his friend when they were forced to work with him

Ino frowned; Naruto had protected her at the bar, took care of her when she passed out drunk, all while she was nothing but a bitch and then instantly forgave her afterwards. She felt tears pool in the corner of her eyes as she continued to think about the last encounter between the two of them, he took her out for drinks to make up where she promptly insulted him and claimed he knew nothing of her pain, when in reality he knew it all too well, then afterwards he comforted her when she had a breakdown. She mentally kicked herself, the blond had helped her countless times since returning to the village, yet she couldn't remember a time when she did anything for him.

The rest of them came to the same conclusion, they never really showed the blond just how much they cared for him, "We need to do something for Naruto," Kiba said breaking the silence.

"But what should we do?" Choji asked.

"His birthday," Sasuke spoke up, his gaze never left the water, "Dobe's birthday is in a week, and he's never really had a party or celebration."

"Really?" Kiba said surprised, "Why not,"

Shikamaru spoke next, "His birthday wasn't exactly the safest day for him to be outside."

The rest of the group looked even more surprised, "Why not," Kiba asked again, "When is his birthday, and why would it be dangerous for him?"

"What's the biggest festival in the village," Shikamaru asked.

"The Festival of Leaves, when the village celebrates the Yondaime's victory of the Kurama," Choji said, "what's the got to do with Naruto?"

Shikamaru sighed, "What did Naruto hold inside him?"

The group went silent, they all knew the answer, "But what does that have to do with his birthday?" Kiba spoke up.

Shikamaru sighed again at the density of his friends, "When is the festival?"

"The tenth of October," one of them said.

"And when is Narutos birthday?" Shikamaru asked

The group looked puzzled, "I don't know," Choji said in a low voice. It was true; no one really knew when the bond's birthday was.

"It's the tenth," Sasuke said standing up, "Same day as the festival,"

"But why wo-," Choji started but then stopped himself, "Oh,"

"It makes sense doesn't it," Sasuke said looking down, "why his birthday wasn't the safest,"

The group nodded, it did make sense. With everyone celebrating the defeat of the Kurama, the ones that knew about Naruto would most likely try to get their revenge through him.

"Well that's gonna change," Ino said as she stood up, "I don't know about you guys but I'm going to make this birthday the best one he's ever had, I'm going to try and repay him for everything he's done for me." Ino suddenly stopped herself, "I-I mean us," she quickly corrected herself. The rest of the group just snickered.

"So it sounds like we have a party to plan," Kiba said standing up, " but first we need to get the rest of the group and hit the bars, lets show the blond just how much he means to us,"

The group gave a collective "Hai!" as the started to leave. Sasuke walked over and nudged Sakura to wake her up, before joining the rest of the group and making plans to raise hell later that night.

Naruto sat in the shade of a cherry tree eating the last of his dango. He watched as a bunch of kids stood in a line and practiced what appeared to be a Bunshin. All of them seemed to be getting it, making passable copies of them. _"Hell a little more practice those clones will be perfect," _he chuckled to himself. He watched down the line as each kid created a Bunshin.

Naruto frowned when he saw the last one, a small girl with blue hair try. She seemed to concentrate extremely hard, before trying to create a clone. Naruto felt her chakra spike, before it settled back down, "_that's weird, she has a lot of chakra for such a young age," _he thought as he continued to watch the girl, before a cloud of smoke obscured her form. Naruto watched the smoke cloud lift, revealing a faded and mangled clone lying on the ground apparently gasping for air before dispelling, and leaving a very frustrated girl.

"Naiya can't even make one Bunshin," one of the kids laughed pointing at the blue haired girl.

"Ha-ha, your never gonna graduate with a crappy clone like that," one of the kids voice rang out through the park.

"Yeah, how can you be a konoichi if you can't even do a simple Jutsu?" Another shouted joining in with the torment.

"Come one guys, let's leave the dead last and go spar," the first kid said leading the group to a different area.

Naruto frowned at the last comment he heard coming from the group, he knew what it felt like to be called the dead last. The blond stood up and Shunshined away.

"Damn it," a girl with blue hair growled as she at cross legged on the grass, "Stupid Bunshin."

"Having some trouble?" a voice spoke as a shadow covered the girl.

The girl jumped up and spun around, drawing a rusty and dull kunai she stood in the academies basic Taijutsu stance, "Who are you and what do you want?" she growled at the figure, whose face was obscured by the bright sun directly behind it.

"Maa, maa" the figured waved its hands, "I'm not here to fight so you can settle down,"

The girl lowered her kunai slowly, "then why are you here? Come to make fun of me to," the girl snapped before turning around and flopping back down in the grass.

"Don't worry," the figure chuckled, "I'm not here to make fun of you, I saw you having trouble and thought I might lend a hand," it said as it walked around and sat in front of the girl, showing a long blond ponytail and deep blue eyes, "Naiya was it?"

"Why would you want to help me," Naiya asked, "and how do you know my name?"

Naruto just chuckled, "I overheard your friends,"

"They're not my friends," she stated flatly, "all they do is make fun of me,"

Naruto frowned, "Anyways, I struggled with the Bunshin back when I was in the academy, so I thought I would try and help."

"Really?" Naiya asked, "Why you had trouble with the Bunshin, everyone says it an easy and that only a dead last would have trouble with it."

"Easy, I was the dead last in my class when I graduated, "the blond chuckled again. " I actually had to repeat my final year three times because I couldn't make a proper Bunshin,"

The girl looked at him amazed, "really?"

"Yeah," Naruto grinned, "and I still can't do it, and I'm a Jonin."

Naira's draw dropped, she was amazed that this Jonin couldn't even do the simple Bunshin, "Really why not? Shouldn't a Jonin be able to do a simple Bunshin?"

Naruto laughed at this innocent comment, "True, a Jonin should be able to a Bunshin, but the reason I can't do a Bunshin is that I have too much chakra."

She gave him a skeptical look, "I don't believe you," she stated.

Naruto sighed and did a quick hand seal, "**Bunshin no Jutsu,"** a faded copy of himself fell on the ground in a heap, looking quite similar to the one the girl made earlier.

Naiya laughed at his failed attempt, "so you were telling the truth," she kept laughing, "but wait how did you graduate can't make a clone?"

Naruto just grinned, "Simple, I found a technique that works with my massive chakra reserves,"

She gave him a puzzled look, which caused Naruto to grin again and did his signature hand seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu" **as a perfect copy appeared next to him.

Naiya continued to look at him puzzled, "but I thought you said you couldn't do a Bunshin,"

"I can't," Naruto grinned, "that's not a regular a clone, it's a shadow clone," she looked at him like he was crazy.

"What's a shadow clone," Naiya asked with a puzzled looked, "is there a difference?"

Naruto chuckled, "Can you tell me what makes up a regular Bunshin?"

"That's easy," the girl stated confidently, "A regular Bunshin is just chakra in the form of the caster, it has no real substance, thus cannot be used for anything more than distractions."

Naruto was impressed, she gave the definition of a Bunshin straight from the textbook, "Very good, now what can you tell me about this clone?"

Naiya studied the clone for a few seconds, "I don't know, it's a perfect copy of you, just like a regular one."

Naruto frowned slightly, "throw a kunai at it, and see what happens,"

"Ok, but I don't see why, the kunai will just pass through it," she sated as she pulled out her rusted kunai.

Naruto smirked as she threw the kunai at the clones headed. Just before it went right between the clones eyes, it reached up and snatched the kunai out of the air. Naira's eyes widened as the clone smirked at her and twirled the kunai between its fingers.

"How did it do that?" she asked Naruto.

"Kage Bunshin is actual physical copies," Naruto explained, "It even has part of my chakra, and can even use jutsu's,"

"Wow, that's so cool," Naiya exclaimed wide eyed, "Wait, how will this help me?"

"the Kage Bunshin requires massive amounts of chakra to use," Naruto started to explain, " and is a Jonin level technique because of that, but even then most Jonin can only make a few before they're winded."

"Really? How many can you make?" Naiya asked.

Naruto grinned, "At one point I could make several hundred,"

"Wow!" Naiya exclaimed loudly, "Really, how many can you make now?"

Naruto chuckled, "yes, back when I had incredible chakra reserves, but do to past events I can only make the same amount as a regular Jonin,"

"Oh," Naiya lost some of her enthusiasm, "so now when you use it your exhausted huh,"

"Not quite," Naruto said trying to get her interested again, " I can still make a large amount of clones, it just tires me out more than it used to, so I make a few to keep from getting winded early."

"Ooooh, so can you show me how many you can really make?" the girl asked as he caught her interest again.

Naruto let out a deep laugh, "I'll make you a deal, since the whole reason of this talk was so I could try and help you with you Bunshin, and we ended up getting a little side tracked," he said standing up, "I'm going to give you an exercise that should help you with your Bunshin, and if you can complete it before the end of the day, I'll make as many clones as I can, just short of giving myself chakra exhausting,"

"Deal," the girl exclaimed jumping up excited by the idea of training, "wait shinobi-san, what is your name?"

Naruto just chuckled, "you can call me Naruto,"

"Hai Naruto-sensei," she said happily.

Naruto grinned as the honorific, "_Well better get used to it," _

"Ok, but first I need to see something," Naruto said looking down at the small girl, "Try making another Bunshin."

The girl looked puzzled but followed the order, "**Bunshin no Jutsu!" **she cried as her chakra flared, coming out like a flood, "_just as I thought, she has more chakra then other kids her age, and can't control it," _Naruto grinned as he thought to himself, "_she just like me at that age,"_

There was a cloud of smoke as her mangled clone appeared then dispersed, "just as I thought, you have quite a lot of chakra for someone your age, and are having trouble controlling it," he said watching her disappointed face.

"Really how can you tell?" she asked the blond.

"When you get more experience you can sense the chakra other give off when the perform jutsu's, But that not something you'll learn until you at least make Chunnin." Naruto explained, "now for this exercise," Naruto sent his clone to retrieve a leaf from one of the trees, "I want you to make this leaf stick to your forehead using your chakra," he took the leaf from the clone then dispelled it, catching Naiya's rusty kunai out of the air.

Naiya took the leaf and gave a confused look, "but Naruto-sensei, how will this help me with the Bunshin?"

"This will teach how to control your chakra," Naruto explained, "eventually you will be able to do this," he caused the kunai he was holding to float in his palm, then spin in a circle.

This got her attention, "Wow!" Naiya exclaimed for the umpteenth time that hour.

Naruto chuckled as she slapped the leaf to her forehead and tried to make it stick. He looked down at the rusty kunai, "_that's odd, why would she have such a worn piece of equipment? This would practically useless in a fight." _He frowned as he ran is finger over the dull blade.

"Naiya," Naruto spoke up, catching the girl's attention, "why is your kunai in such bad shape?"

Naruto watch as her expression grew sad, "I don't have enough money to buy new one, or repair the ones I already have,"

Naruto noticed that she didn't really want to talk about it, so he dropped the subject. Naiya practiced for a few more hours, while Naruto watched and occasionally gave pointers. Eventually she got the leaf to stick to her head with it with no trouble.

"Now what Naruto-sensei?" Naiya asked, excited about what he was going to teach her next.

Naruto grinned, "Now I want you to make another Bunshin, but this time use the control you learned with the leaf,"

"Hai," she exclaimed making the seals, "**Bunshin no Jutsu!" **

Naruto felt her chakra flare again, but with more control this time. The cloud of smoke thinned, showing a now standing copy of the girl. It still had some flaws, but it was a vast improvement from earlier.

"Very good," Naruto sad happily, "just keep practicing that and you should have it down in no time."

Naiya beamed at her improvement, and the compliment from the blond, "arigato Naruto-sensei, now what about our deal," she said, excitement flooding her voice.

"Hai, Hai," Naruto chuckled, "take a step back,"

Naiya nodded and took a few step back, as Naruto did the seal, "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" **he yelled as the clearing filled a couple hundred of his clones.

"WOW! That is so COOL!" Naiya yelled, blown away by the amount of clones.

Naruto felt his chakra drain; causing him to feel light headed and falls to one of his knees. "Naruto-sensei!" Naiya yelled as she ran to his side, "Are you ok? I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I never should have asked you to make so many," she cried, afraid she had just hurt her temporary sensei with her request,"

Maa maa," Naruto waved his hands, "I'm fine Naiya, and it's just been awhile since I've made that many,"

"Are you sure?" she asked with a worried voice.

"Hai," Naruto stood up and dispelled his clones. "I've do-"

Naruto count finish as an ANBU appeared in front of him, "Uzumaki-sama, your presence is requested in the Hokage's office,"

"Thank you ANBU-san," Naruto said as the ANBU Shunshined away.

"Well Naiya-chan, my presence is request elsewhere, just remember to practice your control and the Bunshin will be no problem for you," Naruto said looking at the girl.

"Hai, thank you Naruto-sensei," she said, bowing as Naruto vanished in a swirl of fire and leaves, leaving his kunai holster on the ground., "Wait you for-," she didn't get a chance to finish as he disappeared, "that's weird, he just left it on the ground," she walked over and picked it, causing a slip of paper to fall out. She could see letters scrawled on the paper, so she bent down and picked it up.

_Naiya-chan, use these kunai to replace the old ones you're using, they should work better. Remember a shinobi is only as good as the tools he uses._

_Naruto-_

_P.S don't worry, I have more than enough kunai._

Naiya smiled as she put the note in her pocket, and strapped the new kunai to her leg, happy that she had decent equipment for once.

XXXXXXXXXXX Somewhere in the village.

Sasuke and Sakura were wandering through the streets looking for their blond friend, "damn it, where could the Dobe be?" Sasuke sighed.

"I don't know, we checked the ramen stand, the Uchiha compound, and the-," Sakura replied before getting cut off by an ANBU.

"Uchiha-sama, Haruno-sama, your presence is requested in the Hokage's office," the ambo said

"Arigato ANBU-sama," Sasuke said as the ANBU vanished.

The two looked at each before vanishing, one in swirl of leaves, and the other as a flock of ravens.

XXXXXXXXX the Hokage's office

Tsunade studied the former team seven as they stood on the other side of the desk.

"What's this about Tsunade-sama," Sasuke asked, breaking the silence,

"I have good news you three, but it will have to wait until the rest show up," Tsunade said looking at the group.

"Who's the rest, Baa-chan," Naruto asked, just as Kakashi appeared in the room, giving his signature "Yo"

Naruto was about to speak again when Jiraiya appeared next to Tsunade, "Hey Tsunade, what's the meaning of this, you know how much I hate it when people interrupt my research," Jiraiya was about to continue when he spotted to two males in the room.

"Oi! Gaki, when did you get back," he walked over and gave Naruto a deep hug.

"A few days ago Jiraiya- sensei," Naruto said returning the hug, "It's good to see you again,"

What no more ero-sennin?" Jiraiya smirked.

"No you're still a pervy sage," Naruto smirked back, "but the Teme taught me how important and safe it is to respect people stronger than you,"

Jiraiya looked over at Sasuke and narrowed his for a minute, "well it's about time someone taught you manners, and you're gonna have to tell me about your travels these last couple of years later."

"Sure thing ero-sennin" Naruto smirked causing Jiraiya to growl something about disrespectful gaki.

"I'm fine too, thanks for asking," Kakashi said stepping forward, "what no hello for you old sensei?"

Naruto just chuckled and pulled Kakashi in for a hug, "It's good to see you again Kakashi-sensei,"

"Hai, it's good to see you again too Naruto," Kakashi said returning the hug. He then looked at his other two pupils, "too good to give you old sensei a hug eh Sakura, Sasuke?"

Sakura just smiled and gave Kakashi a hug, "It's good to see you again sensei,"

"It's good to see you again too, Sakura," Kakashi said giving another hug.

Kakashi turned and smirked at Sasuke, "Still too good for a hug I see,"

Sasuke just gave his signature "hn" before grinning and giving Kakashi a hug, and visibly shocking everyone but Naruto and Sakura, "It's good to see you sensei, and I'm sorry,"

"Hai Sasuke, it's alright," Kakashi smiled under his mask, "it's nice to see team seven together again,"

"Now I hate to break up this happy reunion, but I have an important announcement," Tsunade said drawing everyone's attention, "I've recently heard news from spies that our friend Orochimaru had a little run in with several members of Akatsuki," the room cringed at the traitors name, "and from what the spy said, Akatsuki fought and killed him."

The room was silent as everyone took in this information, "I see," jaybird spoke up, "my spies were saying something like that, I just couldn't tell if it was true or not, but now that it's been confirmed we can move forward with our plan."

The room stayed silent as they tried to figure out what this "plan" was.

Tsunade took advantage of the silence, "but I have grave news, Ibiki has extracted some information from our guest," the room tensed as the Hokage continued to speak; "It seems the Raikage was the one who ordered the hit on Naruto and Sasuke.

"Why would the Raikage put a hit on us?" Sasuke asked, answering everyone's question.

"That I do not know," Tsunade sighed, "Just like we have no idea why they attacked the village either, and with the Raikage refusing to meet with me, we will just have to wait and hope Ibiki can get more out of that assassin." The rest of the room stayed silent, contemplating what Tsunade had just revealed, "But until then, I am reactivating Team 7 as a Quick Reaction force. Should anything happen, it will be your responsibility to handle it until we can mobilize the rest of our forces. I suggest you begin training together to get reacquainted with each other's fighting styles."

"Hokage-sama, what about the other Rookie 9? Surely they could also be a valuable asset to this situation." Sakura voiced.

"True, but right now I want to keep this under wraps, we don't need the public hearing that I am predicting attacks." Tsunade gave a stern look, mentally swearing each of them to secrecy, "If there is a time when I need to reactivate more squads, I will. Until then do not say a word."

The group gave her a collective "Hai,"

"Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, I need to discuss more with Jiraiya and Kakashi, so you are dismissed," Tsunade said as she turned to face the older ninja, as the three turned and left.


	16. Good Drinks and Good Company UD

**This is picks up with where the last chapter left off, along with the slight plot change. Also all chapters in all stories have been update, so the next postings woll be new content!**

_Outside the tower_

Team 7 stood in the middle of the empty street, watching as the shops started to close up for the night.

"Well I'm gonna head out," Naruto said walking off, "see you two lovebirds later,"

Sasuke and Sakura blushed before calling out to the blond, "Oi! Dobe wait up,"

"What," Naruto said turning back around.

"Everyone is going to the bar again tonight, so meet us there around 9:30," Naruto nodded and turned back around, "and you better be there or I'm hunting your ass down," Sasuke yelled.

"Hai, Hai," Naruto waved before shun shining away.

"Do you think he will show?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, the Dobe wouldn't pass up an opportunity to get drunk," Sasuke smirked, "now let's enjoy the rest of the day," Sasuke said taking Sakura's hand. The two walk in happy silence down the empty street.

_Later that night_

"Is everyone here," Kiba asked as other body joined their small group.

"Hai, almost." Choji said looking over the group.

"Neji-kun is on his way with Hinata-chan," lee said as he walked up holding Ten-ten's hand. The group just raised their eyebrows at the new couple before taking roll of their friends.

"Alright looks like we are just missing Naruto and Ino," Kiba said surveying the group again, "you guys told them about this right?"

"Hai, we told Naruto once we left the Hokage's office, and went to Ino's apartment. We told both of them to be here at 9:30," Sakura said as Neji and Hinata walked up. With them was a new girl.

Sasuke sighed as he detached from the group, "I'll be right back, so dont wait up."

"Wait where are you going?" Sakura asked as he took the rooftops.

"I'm going to find our two friends and drag their asses back here." Sasuke said as he disappeared over the houses.

"Sorry we're late guys," Neji said joining the group, "Hinata had to finish up some paper work involving her becoming clan head, and I had to pick Ryu-chan up from her house."

"Ryu-chan?" Kiba smirked.

"Hai," Neji said taking the girls hand, " Everyone this is my girlfriend Ryu-chan, she works in the civilian clothing store across the village," he said introducing the girl, "Ryu-chan, these are my closest friends,"

The group introduced themselves, each one taking a turn to shake the newcomer's hand.

"Now we just need our blondes and the Uchiha" Kiba said as wrapped his arms around Hinata, "then we can get this party started."

"Blonds?" Ryu asked looking at Neji, "Uchiha?"

"The blondes are Naruto and Ino, and the Uchiha is another one of our friends" Neji answered, "He went to find the blonds."

"Wait," Ryu yelped with excitement, "are you saying your friends with Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha?"

"Yeah, all of us went to the academy with them," Kiba said, confused at why someone would be excited over those two, "Why?"

"Everyone's been talking about them," Ryu said with even more excitement.

"Really?" Choji said, just as confused as his friend Kiba.

"Yeah, ever since they drove back the invasion, they've been the talk of the village." Ryu said trying to contain herself.

"How about we continue this inside over some drinks," Neji said interrupting the gossip, "It's getting cold out here."

The group gave a unanimous nod and started to file in to the bar.

"Fucking bushes," Ino growled as she walked through the underbrush on the outskirts of the village. She knew her friends were in the bar tonight, and that they wanted her to join them. But she just wasn't in the mood to be with a big group of people, she had grown accustomed to the peace and quiet of solitude. "_Beside, Naruto will probably be there, and last time we didn't get along." _She thought to herself as she continued to walk through the trees, "_I'll just pass on the bar tonight, and let him have some fun with his friends for once without fighting with him," _

Ino continued to walk towards the lake that she always visited when she had to clear her mind, or when she just wanted to be alone and avoid people. It was the same lake that she had told Naruto what had happened really happened to Konkamo. Ino clutched her heart as she thought about her lost love and the fact that she told someone she hardly knew about that night. "_I barely knew him, yet told him because he was the only one who knew the pain I go through."_ She felt tears well up in her eyes as she thought about that night.

Ino reached the edge of the lake, and made her way to her favorite spot, it was a tree that had fallen out over the lake, its trunk extending several feet out over the water. As she made her way through the last clump of bushes, she froze. Sitting out over the lake on her tree was a figure. It has its back facing her as it seemed to stare up at the moon.

"Damn," Ino growled cursing her luck, as she turned to leave. But she stopped when she heard a voice carry its way over the water. "_What's that," _Ino listened closer, "_It sounds like someone is singing," _

Ino crept closer, staying hidden in the bushes, trying to listen without being seen, what she heard shocked her. It was a deep voice, yet was soft and seemed filled with pain.

_**I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

Is waking to you  
>Tell me that you will listen<br>Your touch is what I'm missing  
>And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you"<p>

Ino was captivated by the voice, "_That voice, it's so beautiful. Who is that?" _Ino thought as she crept closer to the man, trying to get a closer look. She stepped on a twig, snapping it and alerting the man to her presence. The man turned around, throwing a Kunai at Inos feet, causing her to yelp and jump back.

"What the fuck asshole!" Ino cried as she drew her own kunai, "you could have killed me!"

"Ino?" the man said retracting his arm, "what are you doing here?"

Ino recognized the man's voice and relaxed, "I can ask you the same thing Naruto," Ino yelled putting away her kunai, "So can I come up or are you gonna try and stick me again?"

"Uh… yeah sure," Naruto said scooting over to make room for the blond.

"Thanks," Ino said as she climbed up next to the blond.

"Skipping out on the bar tonight?" Naruto asked staring back out across the lake.

"Yeah, crowds aren't exactly my thing," Ino said shifting her position on the log, "What about you? How come you're not at the bar?"

"Same reason as you, not much of a crowd person," Naruto said as he pulled out a small sealing scroll, "besides I prefer to drink in peace..." Naruto pumped some chakra into the scroll, causing a square bottle of whiskey to pop out."_**  
><strong>_

Ino watch as the blond took a swig of the alcohol, before handing the bottle to her, "And this isn't more of that whiskey shit is it?"

"No, no it's not so you're fine," Naruto chuckled as he pulled out his pack of cigarettes.

Ino took a swig of whiskey and immediately started to cough and sputter as the alcohol burned its way down her throat, "You asshole… "Cough"…..you said it wasn't that … "cough" whiskey."

Naruto couldn't help but laugh at Ino's attempt to down the hard alcohol, "I know, but if it told you that is was whiskey, then you wouldn't be drinking and I'd be getting drunk alone,"

"Asshole," Ino spat handing the bottle back to the other blond, who took another swig and cringed at the burn.

Naruto put the bottle down and unsealed his silver lighter, "You smoke?" he said lighting his cigarette.

"No, not really," Ino said as he took a drag.

Naruto raised his eyebrow, "What do you mean not really?"

"It takes a lot to make me light up a cigarette," Ino replied, "other than that I don't really smoke."

Naruto just looked at her before tossing the pack to over. Ino held it for a second trying to decide if she wanted one of the tobacco sticks, she sighed and flicked the bottom of the pack making one pop out.

"Where's your light?" she said tossing the pack back. Naruto just grinned and tossed her the lighter. Ino flicked it and took a deep puff lighting the cigarette. She looked over the silver lighter, tracing the Kanji with her fingers, "Maelstrom?" She looked over at the blond.

"It was a gift from old man Tacachi," Naruto said taking a drag, "He said I was the excitement in his and his daughter's life and because no matter whom I met, I always seems to pull them in, like a maelstrom always causing chaos and pulling things together at the same time."

"Oh," Ino looked at the lighter again, "that was really sweet of him," she tossed the lighter back, which Naruto caught and put it with the pack of cigarettes sitting in-between them.

Ino was about to ask what the tattoo said, but Naruto beat her to the question, "What's on your mind Ino?" Naruto asked taking another shot form the bottle of whiskey.

"Nothing," Ino said looking away, "why do you ask?"

"Bullshit," Naruto said flatly.

"What's bullshit?" Ino said turning back around.

"That nothing is on your mind" Naruto passed her the bottle again, "You said it takes a lot to get you to smoke," Ino took a bigger swig of whiskey, "and judging by you change in opinion with the whiskey I would say it's something pretty big."

"It's nothing that I want to talk about at the moment," Ino said taking a second drink, "So new topic, when did you learn to sing?"

Naruto chuckled, "Kanami and her dad were musicians you could say, they both knew how to sing and play the various instrument, so eventually the taught us a thing or two,"

"Us?" Ino asked taking the bottle.

"Yeah, they taught me and Sasuke a little about music and playing instruments," Naruto flicked his spent cigarette out into the lake.

"Really," Ino said getting rid of her own, "What did you guys learn how to play,"

"Sasuke learned the violin, it's this weird string instrument from one of the eastern continents," Naruto took another drink, before passing the bottle.

"What about you?" Ino asking taking the now half empty bottle.

"Me? I learned how to play this," Naruto pulled a guitar from the hollow in the tree, "It's called a guitar, but I never learned where it originated."

"Oh, I've seen those," Ino said looking over the instrument, "They have a couple here in the village, mainly at the bar where some band plays every week."

"Hmm," Naruto put the guitar back in the hollow, "interesting, I've only seen a few scattered here and there."

"So... that song you were singing," Ino asked pulling another cigarette out of the pack sitting in-between them, "can I hear it?"

Naruto smirked, "I'll make you a deal, you tell me what's bothering you and I'll play that song again."

Ino just stared out over the lake, "Why,"

"Because I can tell something is bothering you," Naruto looked over the lake, "and despite how much of an asshole I am, I still have some softness left in me,"

"No, that not what I mean," Ino turned and looked at him, "why are you doing this, why do you care? I've been nothing but a bitch to you, and yet you forgive me and try to help me. Why?" she gave the blond a confused look.

Naruto sighed, "You helped me"

Ino looked confused, "what are you talking about?"

"When I lost control, when I was consumed by that darkness," Naruto lowered his voice, "I wasn't myself, and what you did helped me push that darkness out of my mind."

Ino looked even more confused, "what did I do?"

"Easy," Naruto smiled at her, "You showed me you cared, while everyone else was just standing there, you stepped forward." Naruto looked back over the lake, "that's all I need to regain control of myself."

"Oh..." Ino stared out over the lake taking in the blonds words; she never realized how much that simple embrace meant for her fellow blond.

Ino was pulled out of her thoughts by the whiskey bottle floating under nose. She took the bottle and looked over at the smiling blond. She downed another gulp of the burning liquid and passed the bottle back.

"So I answered your questions, "Naruto took another swig, "and if you want to hear me sing, you need to tell me what's bothering you," he passed Ino the bottle again.

Ino played with the bottle in her hands before taking another drink, she let the burn subside before speaking, " I guess I'm having trouble sleeping is all," she handed the bottle back to Naruto.

"Why?" was his only reply?

Ino sighed, "It's hard for me to sleep alone," she looked down at the water trying to find the right words.

Naruto saw this and finished what she was going to say, "It's hard to go to sleep alone, when you've gotten so used to their face being the last thing you see at night and the first thing you see in the morning.

Ino just nodded as tears started to fall from her eyes.

"I know how it feels," Naruto watched the tears fall, "to wake up every morning hoping to see their face, but instead just seeing an empty space where they should be laying.

Naruto scooted closer to Ino and wrapped his arm around her, pulling her face into his chest. He sat there in silence as her soft sobs carried out over the lake, "I-I j-just m-miss him s-so-much," he heard her mumble though the bandages on his chest. Naruto held her for a few more minutes while she regained her composer.

"I'm sorry Naruto," Ino said taking a deep breath, "I'm sure you didn't come out here just so you could listen to me cry."

Its fine Ino-chan," Naruto felt her stiffen then relax. He mentally cursed himself for forgetting that she didn't like being called that, "I mean Ino, sorry about that."

Ino looked up and smiled, "Its fine Naruto-kun, It feels….nice when you call me that."

Naruto just stared at her, it was the first time he had seen her smile and he couldn't help but smile in return.

"Is something wrong?" Ino asked, wondering about the odd look he was giving her.

Naruto snapped out of his daze, "Oh nothing Ino-chan, you just have a beautiful smile and I couldn't help but look at it.

Ino felt blush creep across her face, "Arigato Naruto-kun, you have a very handsome smile yourself," Ino grinned at the blush creeping across his face, "now I think you owe me a song,"

Naruto grinned as he broke away from Ino, "Hai I guess I do," he reached over and picked up his guitar, "I wrote this song after Kanami passed away," he looked down, "you're the first person to hear it."

Ino looked down, shocked that he was sharing something that seemed very personal to him. She looked up as Naruto began to strum the guitar.

_**I hate feeling like this  
>I'm so tired of trying to fight this<br>I'm asleep and all I dream of**_

Is waking to you  
>Tell me that you will listen<br>Your touch is what I'm missing  
>And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you<p>

Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<p>

I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breathe<br>'les I feel you next to me  
>you take the pain I feel<br>waking up to you never felt so real  
>I don't wanna sleep<br>I don't wanna dream  
>'cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<p>

I hate living without you  
>Dead wrong to ever doubt you<br>But my demons lay in waiting  
>Tempting me away<br>Oh how I adore you  
>Oh how I thirst for you<br>Oh how I need you

Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<p>

I don't wanna live  
>I don't wanna breathe<br>'les I feel you next to me  
>you take the pain I feel<br>waking up to you never felt so real  
>I don't wanna sleep<br>I don't wanna dream  
>'cause my dreams don't comfort me<br>The way you make me feel  
>Waking up to you never felt so real<p>

Breathing life  
>Waking up<br>My eyes open up

_**Comatose  
>I'll never wake up without an overdose of you<strong>_

Ino just stared at the blond as finished his song, overcome with a mix of emotion that song had described exactly how she felt.

"So what do you think?" the blond asked hesitantly, trying to gauge her reaction.

"It was beautiful Naruto," she said causing the blond to grin.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, staring out over the lake.

"Well it's getting late," Naruto said looking up at the sky, "should we head back to into the village and see what our friends are up too?"

Ino looked over at the blond and the quarter full bottle in between them, "lets finish the bottle first," she said as she took a drink, "besides I'm in pretty good company already,"

Naruto grinned and took a drink, "sounds like a good idea."

Sasuke sat motionless in the bushes, watching the two blonds. He had arrived a few minutes earlier on the shore of the lake, when he found the two sitting on a tree extending over the water. He was about to walk up to them until he heard Naruto start to sing.

"_The Dobe hasn't played for anyone since she was killed," _Sasuke listened to the blond finish his song and then Ino telling him to stay and drink with her, "_ Yamanaka, you've gotten Naruto to open more in one night then I have in the last two years, don't ruin it." _He thought as he shunshined away.

Naruto looked up and could have sworn he saw a flock of ravens flying out of the trees. He smirked and continued to drink with his fellow blond.

Sasuke walked in to the neon nightmare of a bar, he could see his friends over in the corner of the dark room sitting at one of the long tables, cheering on what looked to be Choji up on the small stage, trying desperately to follow some song playing on the karaoke machine. He made his way over and sat next to Sakura.

"Did you find them?" Sakura asked leaning in so he could hear her over the music.

"Hai," he answered back.

"Well?" Sakura turned and looked at him, "where are they?"

"Let's step outside so we can talk," Sasuke said standing back up again.

"Oi, where you going?" Kiba barked from the other end of the table, "You just got here, and did you find our blondes?"

"Yes, did you find Naruto-kun and Ino-chan?" Lee shouted from another part of the bar.

"No, I couldn't find them," Sasuke looked over the table, "But I need to get up early tomorrow to prepare for my Genin team, so I'm going to call it a night."

The group grumbled in protest as Sasuke walked outside, "Hai, I have to report to the Hospital early tomorrow so I'm going to head home," Sakura said as she followed the Uchiha outside.

Sasuke waited for Sakura to exit the bar before they started down the street in the direction of her apartment.

"So where are they?" Sakura asked breaking the silence.

"Down by the lake," Sasuke replied back.

"What where they doing?" Sakura asked trying to get more information, "Why didn't they join us?"

"I'm not sure exactly," Sasuke said grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers, "but when I got there Naruto was singing for her."

Sakura looked puzzled, "Singing? Since when can he sing?"

Sasuke just chuckled, "it's a long story," he looked over at Sakura, "but he really seemed to open up to Ino, more than what he done for me in the last two years, so I left them alone."

"Oh I see," Sakura looked at the ground.

"Hai," Sasuke stopped and looked up, "well we're here."

They were standing in front of her apartment complex. Sasuke looked down at the konoichi. "Well I guess this is goodnight," he said pulling her in.

"Hai," she stood on her tip toes and place a small kiss on his lips, "Stay safe,"

"Hai, I will," Sasuke returned the kiss, deepening it. The stood lip locked for a few minutes before Sakura broke away.

"Goodnight Sasuke-kun," she said walking up the steps.

"Goodnight Sakura-chan," he replied as she walked up the steps. Sasuke watched as she disappeared inside the building, before vanishing in a flock of ravens.

Sasuke made his way through the hall ways of the Uchiha compound, making a B-line for his room, when he heard a soft snore from down the hall. He followed the noise until he reached Narutos room. Sasuke peered in the room and watched the sleeping blond roll over in his sleep and mumble something to himself, with the first real smile Sasuke had seen in years plastered on his face.

"_Now if only we can get you to smile like that when you're awake Dobe," _Sasuke thought as he closed the blonds door and made his way to his room.


	17. Early Mornings

**Alright! I finally finished the next chapter, It was suppose to be longer but i figured you deserved it right now. To avoid any confusion, the the timelines in this chapter run parallel. And my writing and typing is a little rusty, so be gentel in your reviews. **

_ Uchiha Compound

Naruto stared at the plain white rice-ball in front of him, before yawning and giving a half-hearted attempt to rub the sleep from his eyes. He looked up at the clock on the wall, "Why in the fuck am I up at six in the morning," he grumbled to himself as he took a long drink of his coffee.

"It's because we've been getting up early like this for the last six years Dobe," Sasuke yawned as he sat across from the blond.

Naruto gave him a tired a look, "we aren't on the run anymore, and there isn't shit to do for another two hours, and besides we don't have to be anywhere important until the afternoon."

Sasuke just shrugged as he started to eat his own breakfast.

Naruto stared at his friend for a few seconds before getting up to pour himself another cup of coffee, " I still don't know how you can always eat those plain rice balls," he said looking back over his shoulder, "they taste like ass, and feel like I'm eating glue."

Sasuke shrugged again as he took another bite, "because it's better than eating dango or ramen all the time," he said as he finished the last of the rice ball.

"Damn Uchiha's and their healthy flavorless food," he grumbled under his breath as he sat back down at the table.

"Quite complaining Dobe and just eat the damn rice ball," Sasuke snapped at the blond, "or you can make your own damn food from now on,"

"Hey you're the one who told me to stay away from the kitchen asshole," Naruto said taking a bite of the rice ball.

"Hey, it's not my fault you burned that hotel down making instant ramen," Sasuke snapped back.

"Anyways, what's your plan for the first half of the day?" Naruto said finishing off his rice ball, giving a visible cringe as he swallowed to further irritate his friend.

"I don't know, I'll probably end up heading to the weapons shop to restock my equipment before spending some time with Sakura," Sasuke downed his coffee and stood up, "you?"

"Eh I think I'll, head into the village and find a place that sells vegetable seeds, then go catch up with Iruka-sensei " Naruto shrugged as he put his dishes in the sink.

"I think there is a flower shop on the east side of the village," Sasuke said, thinking about the possible places to buy seeds, "I don't know who owns it, but I think the front is all purple so it shouldn't be too hard to find," Sasuke looked at the blond, "What do you need seeds for anyways?

Naruto looked at his dark haired friend, "I found a small patch of ground on the other side of the compound that looks like it used to be a small garden,"

Sasuke stared at the blond for a few seconds, before nodding and turning back to his coffee. He knew the blond was a little embarrassed by his somewhat feminine hobby, and while he would never admit the embarrassment, there were very few people who could poke fun at his green thumb and walk away in one piece.

"Hey Dobe, you know he's got the exams he has to proctor right, and his class." Sasuke looked back over at the blond, "so you know he's going to be hard pressed for time today."

"Yeah, I know," Naruto grinned, "I was gonna stop by before his class started,"

"And what about all the academy students that will be there," Sasuke asked finishing his coffee.

"What about them?" Naruto asked leaning against the doorframe that lead into the hall.

"I just don't want you scaring the living shit out of them before they even become shinobi," Sasuke said with a hint of mock concern, "you tend to come off as an asshole when meeting people for the first time."

"Hai Hai, I'll try not to emotionally scar any of them," Naruto said with an evil grin, "but how often do you get to rattle a room full of fresh Genin,"

Sasuke just shook his head and tossed the blond one of the green flak jackets laying on his table, "Well anyways, we better start wearing these now that we are "officially" Jonin,"

Naruto smirked and caught the vest, before heading to his room to change and get ready for the day. Sasuke let a small grin play at his lips as he watched the bond make his way down the hall. It had been almost two years since he saw Narutos playful side, while it was nothing compared to the old Naruto, it was an improvement. Something or someone had put his friend in a good mood.

"_Yamanaka, we need to have a little talk," _Sasuke thought as the blond disappeared in to his room.

_ Naiya's House_

Naiya woke up with butterflies in her stomach; because today was the day she would take the graduation exam at the academy and be assigned to a Genin team. She stared at the ceiling for a few minutes, letting her pre-test jitters die down, before swinging her legs over the side of the bed and rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes.

She looked over at the small picture of a man and woman on her bedside table, "_Kaa-san, Tou-san, I will become a shinobi and make you proud. I promise," _

Naiya jumped off the bed and let out a loud yawn, stretching until her back cracked. She yawned again as she made her way to the small bathroom across the hall to perform her morning rituals before getting dressed. She had her blue hair tied in to twin braids that went down to her shoulder blades. She put on a light blue hoodie that was zipped half way up with a fishnet t-shirt underneath and bandages covering her breasts. She had on a white skirt with slits up the side and black bike shorts underneath, and blue shinobi sandals. She picked up her set of old kunai and stared at them for a few seconds before throwing them on the bed and putting on the new set her temporary sensei had given her the day before.

She inspected herself in the mirror for a few minutes before glancing over to the small clock on her night stand that read 7:00. The academy didn't start for another half hour, but she wanted to practice her bunshin before the exam.

She crept down the stairs being as silent as possible, trying to avoid a confrontation with her "caretaker" as she called him. Walking past the living room she saw him splayed across the couch, an empty bottle of sake lying on the floor next to him. She grimaced and left the house, carefully trying to not wake him, she walked out the front door, carefully closing it before breathing a sigh of relief and heading off to a secluded spot in the park.

_Yamanaka Flower shop_

Ino stared out the windows of her families flower shop at the still black village streets, trying to keep her eyes open. The sun was barely starting to raise, its light slowly creeping down the empty streets. Ino yawned before resting her head on her hand and continuing to gaze out the window wishing she was still in her warm bed in her small apartment, instead of in the small flower shop. But since her dad was away from the village on a week-long mission, and her mother was under the weather, she had to be trapped in the confined building from early in the morning until later that evening when she started her shift at T&I department.

Ever since her dad decided to sell crop seed to the farmers that surrounded the outskirts of the village, he had been opening the shop up earlier than normal. His theory was that since the farmers got up early then they should open the shop early to accommodate the big rush of people buying seed. Ino sighed and looked at the burlap bags filled with grain on display, her dad didn't realize that the farmers only bought seed in the spring and early summer months before the growing season, not in October after their fields have already been harvested or that the farmers spent the early hours of the day when it was cooler in the field, not making trips into the village. Now they had an entire store room full of seeds just sitting there.

She took another drink of her tea, letting the warm liquid warm her body as it traveled down her throat and ease the pounding in her temples. "Stupid fucking blond," she grumbled to no one in particular. She knew it wasn't really his fault for her growing hangover, even if he did give her the booze. And while she would never admit it, she enjoyed the few hours they spent sitting on the lake. But it was just easier to blame the pounding in her head on her fellow blond.

Ino smiled as she thought about their time on the lake, while she could only remember bits and pieces of it after they had finished half of his second bottle, the parts she remembered were some of the funniest moments she'd had in a long time. She couldn't remember what she said that caused him to laugh so hard that he almost fell off the log and into the lake, but it must have been funny.

She continued to curse the blond and his infernal whiskey before looking up at the clock her dad had hung on the wall, "Honestly who in their right mind would come to a flower shop at six in the fucking morning?"

Naiya sat crossed legged in the middle of one of the many deserted training grounds scattered throughout the village, trying to control her chakra enough to make a bunshin. She scrunched her face a she felt her chakra slowly recede down from the raging river under her skin.

She continued to concentrate as she muttered a few words under her breath, "**Bunshin no Jutsu." **As she tried to hold back and control her chakra, she held it back for a second, before she lost control and it came pouring out. The results were a small puff of smoke and a faded mangled clone on the ground.

Naiya sighed as the clone dispelled, she was running out of options and if she didn't figure a way around her chakra problem then she would definitely fail the exams. She continued to rack her brain until an idea hit her. "Naruto-sensei said he can't make clones because he has too much chakra, like me. So he uses those shadow clones." She mumbled to herself, "So if I try that Jutsu then I might have a chance,"

Naiya scrunched her brows trying to remember the hand seal Naruto had done at the park, before putting her hands into what she remembered as a cross. "**Kage Bunshin no Jutsu." **She whispered under her breath, praying for it to work. The effect was instant, she felt her chakra rush out of her, causing her to become light headed.

Naiya swayed trying to keep herself sitting upright, before slowly opening her eyes. Sitting cross legged in front of her were three perfect copies. She held back a squeal of delight before dispelling the clones.

She could barely hold back her excitement as she gathered up her bag and headed off to the academy.

_ Village Streets_

Naruto walked down the quite streets, enjoying the slipping peace as the villagers started to stir and begin their daily business. The events of his time spent with Ino last night played through his mind and he couldn't help but let a small smile play at his lips. It was the first time he had felt at ease in a long time. He couldn't explain it but her presence had held the demons in his head at bay and allowed him to enjoy himself. He couldn't even remember what she said that made him laugh so hard, but he couldn't forget the small amount of freedom her felt during it.

Naruto continued to walk down the empty streets, before spotting the purple wall of the flower shop.

_ Academy Grounds_

Naiya walked through the academy grounds, trying to calm her nerves. She couldn't help but be nervous and excited about the exams.

"Hey Naiya," a girl shouted from a big group of students, "come here."

Naiya sighed reluctantly before heading over to the group, "Hey Reimei," she called out joining the group.

"Hey Naiya-chan, where did you go yesterday?" Reimei asked as the blue headed girl merged with group, "you were supposed to come to my house so we could study for the exams"

"Oh sorry about the Rei-chan," Naiya said looking down, "I got caught up training on how to do the clones with my new sensei, so I kinda forgot."

One of the boys in the group scoffed, "Sensei? Who would waste their time trying to train a dead last like you?"

"Yeah," another girl sneered, "It was probably just some worthless shinobi who has no idea what they're doing,"

"Hey! Don't talk about Naruto-sensei like that!" Naiya snapped at the group.

"Did you just say Naruto?" a boy with brown hair, "A great shinobi like Naruto wouldn't be training someone like you. If he trains anyone, it's the top of the class students like me."

Naiya was about to ask why Naruto was so great that he couldn't train her when the academy bell rang, signaling that it was time to head into the classrooms.

_Yamanaka Flower Shop_

"_Hmmm, purple, that's an interesting color for a shop_," Naruto thought to himself as he walked through the dark purple doors. He stood there for a second scanning the room, before spotting the sacks of seeds at the back.

Ino was just starting to doze off, as the bell above the door jingled, signaling a potential customer had just walked in. She sat up as the person moved behind a flower shelf, blocking them from view. "Probably a last minute gift or forgotten anniversary," she thought as she got up to go offer assistance to the patron.

She walked around the other side of shelves, stopping when she spotted the broad shoulders and thick unruly blonde ponytail. He was bending down looking at some of the vegetables that would grow during the colder months. "Naruto?" she asked as the person stood back up.

Naruto turned around when he heard someone call his name, "Oi, Ino what are you doing here?"

Well seeing as how this is the _Yamanaka_ flower shop," Ino said in a sarcastic voice, "I work here, didn't you read the sign?"

Naruto stood there silent, thinking about the purple store front and putting two and two together, "Eh it's too early for reading.

Ino just chuckled as she took notice of his friendlier demeanor, "so what brings you here? I didn't take you to be the gardener type,"

"Old man Tacachi got me into planting and growing crops back on his farm, so I was hoping to find some winter potatoes or wheat." Naruto said as he waved to the bags of seeds, "and I would prefer the term small time farmer, "he said with a smirk.

"Come with me, and I'll see what we have in the back of the store," Ino chuckled as she led the blonde into the back.

The two talked as they browsed the back room, discussing everything from growing to different kinds of plants, to gardening mishaps.

"I'm sorry we couldn't find what you're looking for Naruto," Ino apologized has they walked back up to the counter.

"Its fine Ino," Naruto said as he looked up the clock behind the register, I need to run anyways,"

"Well then I'll see you around," Ino said as the blonde walked to the door.

"Hai, the same to you," Naruto waved as he turned to walk out the door.

"Oh and Naruto," Ino stopped him half way out the door; "I had fun last night, Thank you."

Naruto smiled at the comment, "you welcome Ino, I had fun to," with that the blonde turned and left, vanishing from the streets in a swirl of fire and leaves.

_Academy_

Iruka scanned the class, most of the students were jumping up and down, excited at the fact that after today they were officially shinobi, if they could pass the test that is. Waiting for the last to file in, he performed his Big Head Jutsu to quiet the excited kids down. Once the room was quiet, he scanned it again, before noticing a new student. He had purple hair and was sitting in the first row with his head down. Iruka was about to ask who he was, but decided it was probably a retake or some special exception, and would figure it out once he read the boys file.

"Ok everyone today is the big day, so let me take role then we will get started," Iruka announced as he looked down at the roster. He started to read the first name, when a kunai flew passed his head, sticking into the wall behind him. Iruka ducked, drawing his own kunai, looking amongst the startled and wide eyed students. His eyes locked onto the new kid who was standing on his desk, with his arms out stretched. There was an obvious smirk on his face. Iruka was about to reprimand him, as he disappeared with a pop. Iruka's eyes widened as he felt someone grabbed him from behind pulling him back.

"It looks like I caught you this time," the man whispered in the teacher's ear, "Iruka-sensei."

Iruka relaxed as the man let him go, "Naruto," he smiled turning around.

**Any question let me know R&R**


	18. You better Read

**Hello everyone, I know I've said it before and I'll say it again I am back. With work and school and life I am slowly but surely working on the next chapters for this story and my other one. So this is just short up date and to to let you know I haven't died or forgotten about my 144 followers... I think that's the number, but anyways I need your help, I've been rereading the story to regain a bearing on it and I've noticed errors and possible holes so I've decided to enlist the help of a beta reader. Now I know i could just contact the numbers of random faces on the beta page, but where is the fun with that? **

**I was in contact with most of my followers on various topics about this story and so I've decided to come to you. So if you love my story, and want a hand in shaping it, then contact me, who ever I pick will do more than just read and edit, you will be my consultant and all the benefits that come with, unless that's already how it works, I'm not savvy with the whole beta thing to begin with. I have one condition to whoever steps up, I don't put out shit, so you have too want to be a part of the story. So if you'r interested and meet the beta requirements and want to work with me then send me a pm or a quick comment in the review, and if you don't meet the beta reqs then make it to where you do.**

**Oh and there is one extra perk that you will get once I pick someone, but you won't find out until you contact me, I'm sure that this is uncommon for beta readers to get.**

**This offer is on the table until I finish the next chapter.**


End file.
